


Naray

by nikuy



Series: Logorrhea [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Affairs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bahasa Indonesia, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Indonesian Character, M/M, Omega Verse, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, University
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pandangan Naray Egam; seorang dosen Omega berusia 32 tahun yang sudah cukup mengalami asam-garam kehidupan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Saya pilah-pilah ceritanya per karakter, dan karakter yang mendapat giliran pertama adalah.......Naray. Karena saya jatuh cinta sama bli Jendra. Bhay.

Kampus ini masih terasa dingin pada jam 10 pagi, tidak seperti kota Bandung yang sudah banyak polusi itu. Mungkin karena itu juga saya lebih memilih mengajar disini. Tetapi memang bidang ilmu yang saya kuasai, ya, adanya di Jatinangor ini, bukan di Bandung-nya. Ya sudah.

Sudah 8 tahun sejak saya kembali ke Indonesia dari studi saya di Inggris, dan ganjil sudah 5 tahun saya mengajar di almamater saya sendiri. (Ya, ganjil 5 tahun. Kalau 6 tahun, baru genap.) Ketika kembali dari negara bersuhu diluar-batas-kewajaran-manusia itu, saya pun jadi lebih kebal udara dingin. Mendaki gunung pun bawaan saya tidak terlalu banyak, tetapi memang tetap rawan hipotermia.

Saya memang suka meracau. Mungkin akibat pola pikir saya yang jauh dari  _organized_. Kalau bicara pun saya sering disebut gila, tapi sekarang saya sudah bisa lebih kontrol berbicara. Menghadapi 200 mahasiswa dengan selera humor rendah itu tidak mudah, lho. Belum lagi sebagian besar dari anak-anak Sastra Inggris yang tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris sebagaimana seharusnya. Kesal sih tidak, hanya saja saya tidak mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan di kelas saya.  _They don't even understand what to do in my class_. Saya sih kasihan saja. Karena itulah saya selalu tegaskan mereka untuk membaca bahan dari saya, mengerti isinya atau tidak, dan harus selalu hadir di kelas saya. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mereka mau pintar nantinya? Jadi hutang saya ke orangtuanya, dong.

Saya juga suka menunggu mereka di kelas 15 menit sebelum kelasnya mulai. Kalau menurut pak Greg, dosen Creative Writing yang  _native_  itu, "Naray  _is not Indonesian_ ", tetapi saya orang Indonesia asli, kok. Hanya saja saya mungkin cukup lihai untuk menyesuaikan aktivitas saya dengan penemuan Galileo yang disempurnakan oleh Huygens itu. Jam, maksud saya.

Di depan gedung tempat saya mengajar pagi ini, saya melihat dua mahasiswa yang saya kenal sedang duduk di undakan depan gedung. Kenanga di sebelah kiri, dan di kanannya ada Adiwangsa yang sedang berkontribusi dalam menambah jumlah polusi di udara. Ya, dia sedang merokok. Tadinya saya sempat bingung melihatnya di kelas saya. Dia sudah lulus dari kelas saya setahun silam, tapi kenapa dia ambil lagi? Rupanya karena anak yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Anak muda yang nekat.

Saya berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung, hendak menaiki undakan tanpa berniat mengganggu sepasang sejoli muda itu, namun Kenanga menyadari kemunculan saya.

"Pak Naray." Sapanya kaku.

Alpha di sebelahnya pun turut menoleh ke arah saya sambil tersenyum, "Kopi, pak." Tawarnya.

"Sudah habis 2 gelas di ruang dosen." Jawabku, "Kalau kalian sudah beres pacaran, langsung naik ke atas, ya. 15 menit lagi kita mulai." Saya menambahkan sambil lalu. Sepertinya saya mendengar Kenanga menjawab, tapi tidak jelas dia bilang apa. Mereka tampak agak tegang, mungkin membicarakan kunjungan Kenanga ke dokter kandungan kemarin.  _Oh, well_.

Sesampainya di kelas, saya meletakkan tas saya di atas meja dan mengeluarkan laptop serta beberapa buku teori yang rencananya akan saya gunakan hari ini. Sekalian membaca ulang pemetaan kuliah hari ini, memastikan 90 menit kuliah saya lebih efektif daripada biasanya. Saya memang mudah  _distracted_ , gampang sekali melantur dari rencana saya kalau sudah membicarakan sesuatu. Bagaimanapun juga, saya mengajar literatur. Kalau ada yang sulit dimengerti, saya harus mampu memberikan analogi yang lebih mudah diserap mahasiswa, walau, ya, jadinya kadang melantur.

Tidak terasa mahasiswa-mahasiswa saya mulai mengisi kelas, tetapi tumben Adiwangsa duduk di belakang. Biasanya dia paling cerewet di kelas saya,  _thus_  dia biasa duduk di depan. Ya, sudah.  _If anything, it was his loss_. "Ok,  _guys_.  _I assume you've read the stories I assigned you two weeks ago, since I won't take otherwise_.  _Now let's talk about chapter one up to five._ "

Terdengar gemeratak meja seketika 40 mahasiswa mengeluarkan fotokopi bahan yang mereka punya. Ada yang membaca berdua, ada yang tidak membawa, dan orang masih bertanya kenapa Naray Egam selalu mengerutkan keningnya di kampus. Saya pernah jadi mahasiswa dan saya  _aware_  betapa menyedihkannya mahasiswa itu; minim minat terhadap pelajaran, lebih fokus terhadap kehidupan pribadi. Terutama soal selangkangan.

Kalau saya Tanya satu per satu, mungkin hanya segelintir yang sudah pernah membuka-buka bahan ini selama dua minggu terakhir. Tapi, kalau saja mereka mau menjawab jujur siapa saja yang menonton  _porn_  atau masturbasi dalam dua minggu terakhir,  _I say it would be 40 out of 40_. Itulah mahasiswa. Karena itulah saya memilih "Canterbury Tales" oleh Chaucer, kumpulan cerita pendek mengenai kebobrokan moral yang merupakan manuskrip tertua yang sarat akan penyelewengan dan seks.  _Sex does wonder to the young, fragile minds._

Setelah puas membuat anak-anak ini terkekeh setiap saya menyebut kata-kata yang bisa dikaitkan ke selangkangan, saya membuka diskusi dua arah dengan meminta sedikit kontribusi mereka yang polos (kecuali Adiwangsa yang sudah veteran).

"Unsur apa saja yang bisa kamu temukan dalam cerita-cerita ini? Rune?" Saya menunjuk anak Omega dengan rambut berwarna warni yang duduk di belakang kelas.

"Uh...hmmm...s-seks?" Jawab anak itu spontan.

Saya mengangguk seraya menduduki ujung meja dosen, " _Sure_. Bagaimana seks membangun plotnya?"

Rune mulai memilin-milin rambutnya yang berwarna-warni itu dan mulai berpikir, "Um...saya rasa...um...seks menjadi...uh...semacam...apa, ya, pak?  _Trigger_  menuju klimaks...?"

Beberapa Alpha yang duduk di pojok kelas tergelak kencang mendengar jawaban Rune, dan perhatian saya teralih kepada kelompok kecil itu. Kelompok itu terdiri dari 3 anak bertubuh besar layaknya Alpha pada umumnya. Dari dosen yang lain, saya tahu absensi mereka cukup kacau, kontribusi di kelas hampir tidak berarti, dan hanya karena mereka takut sama saya lah mereka tidak mengacau di kelas ini.

" _Anything else from you,_  Andra? Atau Julian, mungkin?"

Sontak mereka terdiam, tapi saya tidak akan melepas mereka dulu. " _So..._?"

"Uh...perempuan, pak." Akhirnya Adrian, anak yang ketiga, angkat bicara.

"Kenapa perempuan?"

"Uhh...kalo yang saya liat, penyelewengan seksnya melibatkan Alpha, Beta, Omega...tapi pasti yang bikin ini kejadian karena ada perempuan yang bikin pengen."

Beberapa anak perempuan memutarkan bola mata mereka, tetapi pernyataan ini juga tidak salah pada tahap ini.

"Ok." Saya mengangguk, lalu mata saya jatuh kepada mahasiswa yang duduk di barisan kanan paling depan, dengan wajah yang agak kosong seakan tidak memperhatikan. "Kenanga?"

Anak itu mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat ke arah saya, dan menjawab, "Hasrat?"

*

Seusai mengajar, saya biasanya membeli kopi dari warung kampus yang saya minum sepanjang jalan menuju kantor dosen. Sesampainya di kantor dosen, saya mulai memikirkan mau makan apa. Pada hari Senin, biasanya pak Mulya, salah satu dosen senior, akan menawarkan semua dosen yang ada untuk memesan makanan dari salah satu warung makan favoritnya di daerah kampus. " _To brighten up our Monday_ ," katanya. Dan saya pasti selalu memesan nasi ayam kremes. Anggap saja memanjakan diri sekali-sekali.

Kemudian saya akan me- _review_  kelas yang barusan.  _So far_ , beberapa anak bisa menjadi vokal di kelas dan saya selalu merasa senang kalau demikian. Minimal, ada anak-anak yang benar-benar kritis, atau yang cerdas menghadapi situasi. Jawaban-jawaban mereka tadi membuat saya ingin  _revisit_  kajian mengenai Canterbury Tales, karena untuk kelas ini, tadinya saya mau membahas kulit terluar cerita-cerita itu saja. Saya malah jadi merenung.

Hasrat.

Itu yang dikatakan Kenanga di kelas tadi. Dia tampak agak panik dan bingung, seakan ia tidak merencanakan jawaban tersebut. Kalau saja saya setuju sama Freud, mungkin saya akan yakin kalau dia  _sexually distressed_  (yang mana sangat mungkin terjadi kepada mahasiswa). Tapi mungkin saya sendiri yang  _distressed_. Saya yang merasa jenuh dan tidak terpuaskan. Walaupun hasrat itu erat dengan erotisisme, tetapi hasrat tidak hanya berkaitan dengan seks.  _For example_ , saya punya  _sex life_  yang sehat. Kadang, lebih dari memuaskan.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saya menyentuh leher sisi sebelah kanan saya dengan lembut, merasakan sisa-sisa bekas luka yang sudah kabur. Ketika memikirkan hal ini, memang secara otomatis saya melakukan hal ini, karena rindu. Dulu, ketika saya masih Omega muda yang bodoh, di bagian leher ini ada sebuah kelenjar yang akan berdenyut kencang kalau saya ovulasi. Dibanding menyentuh penis atau anus saya sendiri, saya lebih senang menyentuh bagian ini, dulu. Hingga suatu hari, Omega bodoh ini bertemu dengan seorang Alpha yang sempurna, yang terlarang. Alpha yang mengambil denyutan itu dan tubuh ini selama-lamanya tidak dapat seluruhnya menjadi milik Alpha lain.

Itu adalah memori yang indah. Kehidupan saya di UK sangat menyenangkan kala itu. Pada siang hari saya memenuhi kehausan saya akan ilmu dan hal-hal baru, dan malam hari saya memenuhi hasrat saya untuk memberikan semuanya, untuk melayani Alpha yang saya puja dan cintai. Tidak ada satupun hari terlewat tanpa kepuasan dan kebahagiaan. Hanya dengannya saya bisa merasakan cinta secara utuh, baik secara jasmani dan rohani.

Mungkin karena itulah disini saya disebut jalang. Saya terbiasa bahagia, sulit mengubah  _lifestyle_  macam itu. Padahal, apa yang jalang dari memenuhi kebutuhan badaniahmu? Sama halnya dengan makan, minum, dan tidur, kok. Kini juga rasanya seperti itu.

"Ray, makanan udah sampe, nih!"

Saya mendongak ke arah Jendra dan hendak bangun untuk mengambil ransum, tetapi dosen linguistik yang gagah itu sudah menemukan makanan saya dan menunjukkannya kepada saya.

"Mau pake piring sama sendok garpu?"

Saya tersenyum tipis, "Pake tangan aja. Saya punya Antis."

Jendra mengangguk dengan senyum dan mengambil dua buah piring dan satu set sendok-garpu. Kemudian dia menghampiri mejaku dan meletakkan peralatan makan dan makanan kami, menarik kursi dari meja bu Yulidar yang masih mengajar, dan mendempetkannya dengan kursi saya.

"Jangan dempet-dempet, dong." Kata saya seraya menuangkan Antis ke tangan.

"Kenapa?" dia malah makin mendorongkan badan bongsornya ke arahku.

"Kamu tuh gede banget. Saya gimana makannya?" saya menyerahkan botol Antis kepadanya.

"Biar saya bisa ngobrol sama kamu, Ray. Biar agak intim, gitu." Bisiknya.

Saya terkekeh kecil. Konyol memang si Jendra ini. Seisi ruang dosen juga tahu kok, kami sangat dekat. Kemungkinan, mereka juga tahu apa yang kami lakukan bersama di apartemen saya atau rumah Jendra di Bandung. Mereka hanya tidak peduli dengan apa yang kami lakukan selama tidak merusak suasana kantor dan belajar-mengajar.  _Simply_  karena dosen-dosen disini tidak berpikir seperti anak kecil yang tidak dapat berhenti mengurusi kehidupan orang.

"Ciyee, Jendraaaa, mepet-mepet." Mendadak terdengar sahutan dari bu Riana yang sedang makan bareng pak Mulya dan pak Greg, " _Omega before food_ , nih yeeee...!" seisi meja itu tergelak.

Oke, mungkin bukan anak kecil. Setua apapun orang yang ada di ruangan ini, kami berjiwa cukup bocah. Orok, malah. Dan  _joke_  bu Riana tadi tidak membuat canggung, malah memecah tawa. Saya pun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Iya, dong,  _ambu_. Masa cuma  _ambu_  aja yang bisa pacaran bolak-balik Bandung-Seoul?" Jendra menanggapi candaannya.

"Emang kita pacaran, Ndra?" Ujarku, membuat yang lain dan Jendra tertawa.

"Kamu emang ngeselin." Dengus Jendra, pura-pura kesal.

Lalu kami mulai makan tanpa melanjutkan bahasan itu. Jendra memakan sotong bakar dan sayur nangkanya dengan lahap sambil sesekali mencomot kremesku atau menawarkan sotongnya. Kami memang tidak pacaran. Biasanya sulit bagi banyak Alpha untuk berhubungan dengan Omega yang sudah terikat, tetapi Jendra memang mental baja, berbeda dari kebanyakan Alpha.

Saya bertemu dia 3 tahun yang lalu, pindahan dari sebuah Universitas bergengsi di Bali. Pertama kali kami berkenalan, dia mengenalkan diri sebagai Ida Gajendra Putu Jagadhitta dan meminta (memaksa) kami semua untuk memanggilnya Jendra, bukan Ida. Layaknya Omega pada umumnya,  _I appreciate how he looks_. Tegap, tinggi, tapi dia bisa membuat siapapun nyaman dan tidak takut kepadanya. Dia juga tampan khas Bali, matanya sayu dan hidungnya mancung walau agak lebar. Alisnya tebal dengan segaris bekas luka di alis sebelah kiri. Kulitnya sawo matang agak kuning langsat dan sangat bersih, kecuali dari bekas luka. Rambutnya yang selalu awet dengan model  _buzzcut_  membuatku mengira dia tentara yang sedang mengantar adiknya berkuliah dulu. Badannya yang tinggi besar dan berotot itu juga seharusnya membuat orang takut, tapi dia adalah salah satu orang paling riang dan ramah yang pernah kutemui.

Menarik, ramah, dan cerdas. Saya sering melihat mahasiswa-mahasiswa Omega mengerubunginya. Beberapa saya kira kesurupan, tapi rupanya cuma  _over-excited_. Memang gila kalau Omega tidak tertarik dengannya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan, saya juga. Karena saya masih waras.

Beberapa bulan berselang dari perkenalan kami, dia bertanya dengan gamblang suatu hari.

"Naray udah  _bonding_ , kok saya nggak pernah dengar tentang  _partner_ -nya?"

Saya juga menjawab jujur, "Emang orangnya nggak disini."

"Dimana?"

"Di UK."

"Dia nggak khawatir gitu ngebiarin Naray disini, Omega kayak Naray...hidup sendirian?"

"Emang saya kayak gimana?"

" _You're probably the cutest Omega I've ever seen and got the chance to get to know about. I won't beat around the bush, I am intrigued by you._ " Jawabnya dengan semburat senyum, " _I don't mean this to be anything romantic, with you bonded and all. Maybe I'm just curious;_ 3 tahun tanpa Alpha-mu,  _how do you take care of yourself?_ "

" _Care to find out?_ " Saya balik bertanya.

Malam itu juga ia menemukan jawabannya. Saya tidak sedang ovulasi, tapi kami melakukannya 3 kali malam itu. Bisa jadi karena saya jarang menemukan  _such a fine specimen of Alpha_ , bisa juga karena dia sudah lama tidak mengendurkan syaraf-syarafnya. Dia juga tepar sesudahnya, walaupun sudah membuktikan dirinya sesuai dengan namanya; perkasa. Hal terakhir yang ia tanyakan sebelum dia pulang ke rumahnya adalah, "Dengan tubuh seperti itu...kamu tahan nggak  _have sex_  lama-lama?"

"Sekarang ada kamu, kan?"

Tanpa ada upacara, pidato pembukaan, ataupun tanda tangan kontrak, kami memulai hubungan ini. Bisa disebut  _sex buddies_  atau  _friends with benefit_ , apapun itu. Walaupun, ujung-ujungnya juga saya cerita kalau sejak saya balik ke Indonesia, saya sering melakukan  _one night stand_. Ketika dia datang, saya juga masih punya 2  _sex friends_ , kok. Tapi berhubung Jendra lebih dekat, lebih open-minded, dan (maaf-maaf saja, ya) lebih memuaskan daripada teman saya yang dua lagi, saya menyudahi yang dua itu.  _At least_ , selama Jendra belum mau bonding sama siapa-siapa, dia masih punya saya untuk mengisi waktu luang.

Dan hubungan ini nyaman.

Usai makan, saya pergi mencuci tangan dan kembali ke ruang kantor. Di dalam saya menemukan sebagian besar dosen sudah kembali, dan mereka tampaknya sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Eh, Ray, sini  _lu_!" Indra, salah satu dosen Pengutamaan Sastra memanggilku. Aku melihat Jendra sudah berkumpul dengan dosen-dosen linguistik di sofa kantor, membicarakan sesuatu. Sementara dosen-dosen Pengutamaan Sastra yang hanya berjumlah 8 orang termasuk saya memilih untuk berkumpul dekat  _coffee maker_. Ada Indra, Annisyah,  _kang_  Lukman,  _teh_ Windy,  _teh_  Yurisa,  _kang_  Mahmud, pak Mulya, dan pak Syaiful.

"Ini ada apaan geng-gengan?" Tanya saya.

" _It's already that time of the year, guys._ " Pak Syaiful yang sudah sepuh terkekeh di balik kumis putihnya yang tebal, "Saya ingin kalian-kalian menyusun  _plan_  untuk kelas  _Theory in Literature_  tahun ini. Bagaimana pembagian kelompok belajar dan lain-lain."

"Kalau dilihat dari absensi, sih, kita punya 40 mahasiswa kali ini."  _Teh_ Yurisa angkat bicara, "Itu juga kalo nggak ada yang  _dropping_  kelasnya."

"Naray belom ikut ngajar disini dari awal semester kan?"  _teh_  Windy bertanya.

"Belom, sih,  _teh_. Udah diajak, tapi bentrok sama kelas  _Drama 101_  yang saya, euy." Saya garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal. Kok saya bisa lupa, ya? Sudah 3 minggu kelas berjalan dan saya lupa untuk geser jadwal kelas drama. "Tapi beberapa kali saya masuk untuk lihat-lihat." Tambah saya.

"Sebenernya mirip sama tahun-tahun lalu, Ray."  _Kang_ Lukman menjelaskan, "Kita bahas suatu tema tiap minggu, bahas teori yang ada di  _syllabus_ ,  _open discussion_ di kelas, lalu tugas mingguan bikin essai yang berkaitan dengan teori-teori disitu dan skripsi mereka, cek kalau ada yang bisa nyangkut di skripsi mereka."

"Tapi kali ini kita pengen kosongin waktu seminggu sebelum UTS,"  _teh_  Windy menambahkan, "Jadi seminggu sebelum UTS, kita ulas ulang apa yang udah pernah kita bahas bareng anak-anak. Biar lebih efektif, kita pecah kelompok, satu dosen pegang 5 anak. Termasuk kamu."

Saya mengedikkan bahu, " _I will have to revisit a lot, then_."

"Nggak cuma kamu, kok." Celetuk Indra yang meringis. Annisyah melambai-lambaikan modulnya kepadaku.

"Kalian lagi..." Gerutuku.

" _So_ , Naray, Indra, dan Annisyah," pak Mulya berkata, " _We have to ask you to spare your time every Thursday, 8 AM sharp. We will try to accommodate you guys if you have to change your teaching schedules too, alright?_ "

Kami mengangguk seraya berucap, " _Yes, sir._ " Saya jadi ingat waktu saya masih mahasiswa S1, dibimbing oleh pak Mulya. Indra yang setahun di atas saya dan Annisyah yang adik kelas saya bisa jadi merasa begitu juga.

" _Off you go, now._  Nanti kita akan membuat schedule untuk dipasang di  _white board_ , baik untuk Pengutamaan Sastra ataupun Linguistik."

Seusai perbincangan singkat itu, aku kembali ke meja saya untuk menyiapkan kuliah yang berikutnya. Ketika saya keluar dari ruang kantor, seseorang tiba-tiba merangkulku dan mengajakku berjalan cepat menjauhi kantor. Jendra.

"Sebentar lagi sibuk nggak keruan, deh." Keluhnya. Di tangannya yang lain terdapat tas laptop berbahan kulit, dan...kok aku baru sadar dia mengenakan kemeja putih yang pas sekali di badannya? Anak-anak Omega di kelasnya ovulasi, baru tahu rasa dia nanti.

"Kapan sih kita nggak sibuk?" Saya mengerling kepadanya, membiarkan mata saya menjelajahi otot pektoralnya yang tercetak jelas di balik pelukan bahan kemeja tersebut.

"Tapi ini akan jadi super-sibuk. Nambah lagi anak-anak bimbingan, yang kemarin aja banyak yang belum beres.  _And you know what_? Mereka bisa ngejajah rumah saya berhari-hari, nginep. Kan jadi nggak bisa  _hang out_  sama kamu."

Kami berjalan keluar gedung dengan Jendra membicarakan banyak hal dan saya mendengarkan sambil memandangi bisepnya yang bertengger di bahu saya, hangat dan kencang. Perutnya yang rata dari luar, tapi saya tahu membentuk petak-petak menggiurkan di balik bajunya. Wangi  _aftershave_ -nya lebih jelas setelah udara tidak lagi dikuasai oleh wangi sotong dan sayur nangka beserta makanan lainnya. Jambangnya tumbuh di samping wajahnya yang tegas, menipis ke bawah, menuju anak-anak kumis dan jenggot yang tumbuh setelah ia cukur kemarin.

Saya benar-benar salut dengan penampilan laki-laki yang satu ini. Jendra tinggal menaiki Honda Rebel-nya, dan saya bisa langsung menanggalkan pakaian di tempat. Mendadak saya ingin, tapi mengingat beban kerja saya, mungkin lebih baik lain waktu saja.

"Ray," tiba-tiba dia memanggil. Aku menoleh ke wajahnya kali ini, dia menatapku lekat di depan gedung kuliah utama Fakultas Sastra.

"Hm?"

"Malam ini kamu ada acara, nggak?"

Saya menjadi  _excited_  mendengar pertanyaan yang saya tahu ujungnya kemana, tetapi...teori-teori itu tidak bisa melompat masuk ke kepala saya tanpa saya baca.

"Saya banyak kerjaan, Ndra."

"Saya juga. Dan saya sumpek. Kalo udah 'main' sama kamu, pasti saya  _cenghar_  lagi." Dia nyengir.

"Kamu  _cenghar_ , lah saya?"

"Kamu nggak usah ngapa-ngapain, kok. Biar saya aja yang urus. Oke? Boleh ya,  _kang_  Naray  _anu pang kasepna sejagad_?"

Saya tertawa. Tuhan itu maha adil. Makhluk setampan dan sesempurna ini paling tidak bisa merayu, dan kalau mencoba merayu, memang biasanya terdengar lucu atau gombal.

"Kalau saya nggak usah ngapa-ngapain," Saya berbisik, "Saya sambil baca, boleh? Saya akan pakai kemeja kamu yang ini,  _and nothing else underneath_. Kamu bebas mau ngapain. Telanjangin saya juga boleh, pegang-pegang saya boleh, cium saya boleh, tapi saya sambil kerja. Gimana?"

" _Fuck_." Jendra berhenti berjalan dan mengambil nafas panjang, " _Fuck. I'm hard. Like a damn highschooler and this is your fault._ "

Saya tertawa, "Bayangin...siapa, tuh, mahasiswa yang suka ngejar-ngejar kamu? Rune?"

" _He's actually kinda' cute_ , jadi kamu nggak membantu, Naray." Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya kepadaku. Manis sekali. Kalau Rune melihatnya, kemungkinan besar dia akan pingsan.

"Ok, ok. Ummm...jempol kaki  _mang_  Tisna yang jualan lumpia basah di gerbang?"

" _God damn it_." Jendra bergidik di bawah rimbunnya pohon yang menaungi kami, "Sangat efektif, tapi sekarang saya akan sulit berselera sama lumpia basah si  _emang_. Dan ini masih salah kamu."

Saya tertawa, " _Sorry_. Nanti saya traktir kamu deh, sebagai permintaan maaf. Saya traktir lumpia basah  _mang_  Tisna, ya."

"Ngeselin banget, sih." Dia menjitak kepalaku pelan dan kami mulai berjalan lagi. " _Seriously, though. Can we do it tonight?_ "

" _Not tonight, okay?_ " Saya tersenyum, "Tapi hari Jumat bebas. Saya juga bisa nginep."

"Bilang aja kamu mau dibonceng naik Rebel sambil peluk-peluk saya."

"Nggak cuma itu, kok. Saya juga pengen ketemu Azka dan Layka di rumah kamu."

*

Kamis datang dengan cepat, tapi setidaknya saya sudah bisa  _cover_  materinya sampai minggu ini. Saya juga sudah mengurus penggeseran jadwal kelas Drama saya jadi jam kedua, yaitu 9.40 pagi. Untung saja tidak sulit karena kelas saya adalah satu-satunya kelas pada hari Kamis bagi sebagian besar dari mereka. Saya lebih semangat menjalani pekerjaan saya, mengingat janji menyenangkan di akhir minggu, tidak hanya dengan si Alpha gagah, tapi juga dengan si kecil Azka dan Layka.

Oke, sebelum kamu berpikir macam-macam, Azka dan Layka itu bukan anak Jendra. Oke,  _in a sense_ , mereka 'anak' Jendra, tapi mereka adalah dua ekor bayi Alaskan Malamute yang diadopsi Jendra dua bulan yang lalu, menambah anggota keluarga Jendra jadi 6. Jendra sendiri, bi Minah, dan 4 ekor anjing menggemaskan yang dipelihara Jendra, dua di antaranya adalah Kintamani bernama Rara dan anjing ras lokal bernama Mutun. Mutun dan Rara ini hasil  _rescuing_  Jendra, dan keduanya juga sama menggemaskan.

Ganteng, mapan, pecinta hewan,  _amazing in bed_ , muda, dan  _single_. Malah memilih main-main dengan Omega tua  _taken_  berwajah anak SMA macam saya. Kadang saya berpikir, apa tidak ada Omega lain yang membuat Jendra tertarik? Rune, misalnya. Tapi saya kasihan juga, sih. Anak usia 18 tahun seperti Rune bisa tewas kalau disuruh memenuhi hasrat dan fantasi pria dewasa seperti Jendra. Bisa-bisa meninggal sebelum skripsi, dia.

 _Anyway_ , untuk pertama kalinya, saya akan mengajar dan mengawasi kelas  _Theory in Literature_  secara penuh. Pukul 8 pagi saya sudah duduk sambil mengobrol dengan  _teh_ Yurisa dan Indra. Kemudian yang lain mulai berdatangan, malah kami lengkap lebih dulu sebelum mahasiswanya. Ada beberapa mahasiswa yang datang lebih awal yang saya kenal, seperti Debbie dan Yulia dengan teman-teman angkatan 2012 yang mendominasi kelas, termasuk vokal juga makanya saya kenal. Lalu ada sisa angkatan 2008 dan 2010 yang saya pernah liat, namun ada satu yang saya tidak familiar.

Entah siapa namanya. Laki-laki, Alpha, duduk membaur dengan Debbie dan beberapa anak 2008 di belakang. Dia tidak tampak banyak bicara, malah lebih banyak diam. Penampilannya khas mahasiswa angkatan tua, dengan kaus belel, kemeja tartan, dan celana  _jeans_  sobek-sobek. Rambutnya tidak terurus, tidak gondrong, tetapi poninya hampir menutupi mata dan mencuat ke segala arah seperti rambut anak kecil. Matanya agak cekung ke dalam, sepertinya berwarna hitam, dan kulitnya kuning langsat. Sepertinya saya tidak pernah melihatnya di kelas atau dimanapun di kampus.

Tidak lama kemudian,  _kang_  Lukman memulai pembahasan. Minggu ini kami sudah masuk ke pembahasan mengenai Orientalisme. Jadilah saya membaca ulang Edward Said dan lain-lain. Pembahasan cukup menarik, terutama ketika memasuki pembahasan imperialisme, imperialis, imperial. Dalam essai-essai yang masuk ke email saya, masih ada banyak mahasiswa yang belum mengerti benar apa itu imperialism dan masih sembarangan menggunakan istilah, seperti  _power_. Salah seorang mahasiswa tengah membela diri karena dia yakin dia menggunakan istilah tersebut dengan benar, dan saya terpaksa bersuara.

" _When you talk about 'power', you will have to talk about lots of things, uh...what's your name again?_ Asti?" Tanya saya sambil mengerenyit, dan gadis Beta itu mengangguk. "Contohnya, Asti, saya punya  _power_. Kuasa. Terhadap siapa saya berkuasa? Kenapa saya berkuasa? Apa yang membuat saya memiliki kuasa? Segitu aja, kita sudah dapat 3 anakan masalah. Lalu, yang terpenting, definisi ' _power_ ' siapa yang kamu maksud disitu?" Saya memiringkan kepala saya, "Perlu diingat sama kalian semua, skripsi kalian itu nggak ada bedanya sama penelitian-penelitian yang dilakukan sama NASA atau sebangsanya;  _you have to be responsible for it_.  _We have to be responsible for what you are writing_. Gunakan istilah yang kamu perlukan dan jelaskan mengapa kamu menggunakan istilah itu."

Saya melihat mereka mengangguk pelan, sebagian mencatat sesuatu di kertas mereka, sebagian berbisik kepada temannya, tapi anak yang saya perhatikan di awal kelas tadi menatap saya. Matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik saya, tapi dia tidak berkata-kata.

Saya tidak merasa takut atau tertantang. Kalau ada yang perlu takut, ya mahasiswa. Kan saya dosennya. Jadi, sejak kembali kesini, saya tidak pernah lagi mengalah di bawah tekanan Alpha.  _Simply because I'm somewhat unaffected_ , mereka teriak ke arah saya juga saya tidak akan bergeming. Saya kehilangan rasa takut terhadap Alpha sejak saya menyadari...kita sama-sama manusia. Tidak, tentu tidak sesimpel itu. Sejak kecil saya tahu kita sama-sama manusia; hidayah yang saya dapat adalah saya sama manusianya dengan Alpha-Alpha congkak itu. Uterus saya tidak seharusnya membuat saya berada di bawah mereka,  _that's it_.

Saya benar-benar bersyukur dipertemukan dengan Alpha saya yang luar biasa.

" _Moving on_ ," Pak Mulya berbicara lagi, "Kami akan menunggu  _response_ kalian hingga pertemuan berikutnya. Bisa kalian kaitkan dengan skripsi kalian, atau cukup tulis ulang dengan bahasa kalian sendiri."

Saya tidak lagi mendengar pak Mulya dan mulai merapikan modul dan kertas-kertas saya ke dalam tas, mengecek Android saya, dan membalas beberapa pesan Line. Ketika kami mulai beranjak, suara Annisyah mendadak melengking menarik perhatian saya.

"Eh, ada Jendra!"

"Eh, ada Nisyah!" Jawab suara bass yang sangat familiar di telinga.

Saya segera beranjak dan menghampiri mereka berdua, "Ini anak ngapain disini?"

" _Urang_  ada kelas disini, tau." Jendra mendengus. "Terus kan  _maneh_  bilang udah geser kelas maneh. Sekalian lewat aja ini  _mah_."

Dari dalam kelas, sesosok yang lebih tinggi dari saya tapi lebih pendek dari Jendra bergerak keluar pintu dengan bisikan "Permisi" yang nyaris tidak dapat ditangkap telinga. Si anak Alpha itu. Suaranya pun terdengar jarang digunakan. Saya melihatnya mengangguk kepada Jendra yang dijawab dengan seulas senyum. Setelah anak itu berlalu, saya dan Jendra pamit sama yang lain dan berjalan menuju lantai dua sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Gimana tadi kelasnya? Ngeselin nggak?" Tanya Jendra.

"Lumayan  _getek_ , sih, saya dengerin anak-anak itu. Masih ada yang ngomongnya asal, tapi  _expected_  sih.  _At least_  mereka nggak sebodoh saya waktu saya masih di posisi mereka." Saya mengedikkan bahu. "Kalau Pengutamaan Linguistik sendiri gimana?"

Saya mendengar Jendra mengambil nafas panjang sambil memanjat tangga, "Kamu bisa pingsan di kelas saya. Ada sekitar 150 anak, makanya kita di  _main hall_  kuliahnya." Kami mulai memanjat barisan anak tangga kedua, "Sebagian besar sangat polos, sebagian lagi memang ambil Linguistik gara-gara nggak mau ambil Sastra, dan  _most of them_  melakukan ini semua hanya untuk lulus.  _You know_ , mereka yang 'terpeleset' masuk Sastra Inggris."

Kami terkekeh, menertawakan mayoritas mahasiswa yang merasa tidak punya masa depan di jurusan kami. Memang tidak ada masa depan. Adanya  _lifelong regret and angst_. Pahitnya, ya, depresi. Tapi hal-hal itulah yang membuat kami terpacu untuk belajar lebih banyak, membaca lebih banyak, dan sekarang kami disini. Mengajar dan mengabdi untuk gaji yang tidak akan pernah bisa menutupi biaya sekolah kami selama ini. Teman-teman saya yang lain, sih, sudah jadi diplomat, pengusaha sukses, atau karyawan dengan gaji minimal dua kali lipat gaji kami.

Salah satu alasan kenapa kami tidak bisa main-main terlalu sering. Lima hari kerja benar-benar kami dedikasikan untuk bekerja, membuat karya-karya sampingan, mengisi jurnal-jurnal lokal dan internasional. Semuanya demi sesuap nasi dan beberapa malam di  _resort_  mewah pinggir pantai. Kami pernah bermalam di Karimun Jawa, di salah satu  _private island_  yang disewakan dan,  _somehow_ , kami berhubungan seks dimana-mana di pulau dan villa itu.  _It was thrilling and fun_ , kecuali ketika kami mencoba  _sex on the beach_  dan malah terpingkal-pingkal karena sibuk membersihkan dan membilas pasir yang menempel di tubuh kami.

Saya jadi makin tidak sabar bertemu penghujung minggu.

" _Weekend_  nanti kamu akan bikinin saya sambal matah, kan?" celetuk saya sesampainya di lantai dua.

Jendra mengerutkan keningnya, "Berarti saya harus bikin lauk pauknya, dong."

"Iya. Sama sate lilitnya yang banyak." Tambah saya sembari berjalan menuju kelas kawan saya ini.

"Ribet."

"Kan ada biMinah."

"Dia mah cuma bisa bantu. Kan saya yang tahu masak yang enak tuh gimana."

"Nggak peduli. Sate lilit. Harus pas resep si tante."

Setahun yang lalu, saya sempat diundang makan ke rumah Jendra ketika orang tuanya sedang mengunjungi Bandung. Ibu Jendra memasak masakan rumahan khas Bali, yang biasa saya sebut nasi Bali. Lengkap dengan tuna bakar, ayam (yang merah itu), sate lilit, telur rebus, sayuran yang mirip urap, bayam, dan sambal matah yang  _legendary_. Rasa sambalnya persis seperti yang Jendra biasa buat di rumah.  _It was divine_.

"Iya, udah. Nanti saya suruh si bibi belanja."

Saya tersenyum lebar, " _I'm very happy_."

" _You should._ " Jendra masuk ke dalam kelas dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dosen, "Kamu salah satu dari sedikit orang beruntung yang bisa makan masakan saya."

Saya tertawa dari pintu kelas, "Ya udah.  _See you when I see you_."

Jendra melambai dan ketika saya hendak berjalan menuju kelas saya, saya melihat beberapa mahasiswa berjalan menuju kelas Jendra. Di antaranya saya melihat sekelompok Omega bergerombol tidak jauh dari pintu. Sebagian mengalihkan pandangan dari saya dan sebagian lagi mengangguk, menyapa "Pak" pelan. Saya mengangguk ke arah mereka dan berjalan menuju kelas saya.

Masih ada dua kelas lagi hari ini.

*

Selama 5 hari penuh mengajar, saya memiliki jadwal yang selalu saya jalani tanpa perubahan yang berarti. Setelah perkuliahan usai, saya menyempatkan diri ke perpustakaan jurusan.  _Make sure_ pengurus ada di tempat dan melakukan pekerjaannya (karena saya menjadi penanggung jawab tahun ini), kemudian melakukan beberapa penilaian tugas di meja perpustakaan. Setelah beres melakukan penilaian, saya mengecek daftar buku untuk meminjam buku-buku yang saya perlukan. Setelah pamit ke pengurus perpustakaan, saya pulang berjalan kaki menuju gerbang. (Kalau Jendra masih ada di kampus jam segini, biasanya dia menawarkan tumpangan sampai depan apartemen.)

Di gerbang, kalau masih beruntung, saya masih bisa beli lumpia basah  _mang_  Tisna, dan hari ini saya beruntung. Dia baru mulai membereskan gerobak dagangnya, lalu segera saya hampiri. Dia tidak keberatan membuat satu lagi. Usai membayar, saya menenteng-nenteng kresek hitam berisi lumpia basah yang masih panas menuju angkot yang sedang  _ngetem_. Sepuluh menit kemudian, angkot tersebut bergerak, dan 15 menit kemudian, saya sampai di depan apartemen (karena macet).

Anak-anak zaman sekarang banyak yang orang tuanya kaya raya, jadi tidak jarang saya menemui mereka yang tinggal seapartemen dengan saya sedang membeli makanan di depan apartemen atau sekedar  _nongkrong_. Beberapa di antaranya ada mahasiswa saya, ada yang dari jurusan lain. Mereka lah yang biasanya dituduh membuat kegaduhan di kompleks apartemen ini. Saya langsung menuju lift barang yang ada di pojokan  _lobby_ , dimana biasanya dipenuhi mahasiswa yang sedang belajar kelompok atau mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Saya selalu menggunakan lift barang karena posisinya lebih dekat dengan apartemen saya, walau baunya aneh. Wajar, sih, kan sampah pun dibuang menggunakan lift itu. Posisinya pun tersembunyi karena sebenarnya lift ini juga jauh lebih jelek daripada lift  _inhabitant_.

Tidak sampai 5 menit, saya sudah sampai di lantai 22, dimana apartemen saya berada. Android saya menunjukkan pukul 6.45 PM, yang berarti saya sampai rumah 15 menit lebih awal; hal kecil yang membuat saya merasa  _accomplished._  Ketika pintu lift terbuka, saya harus berjalan sepanjang lorong pendek menuju hall apartemen untuk mencapai apartemen saya.

Tepat sebelum belokan kedua di lorong itu, saya mendengar seseorang berbicara. Berbisik, lebih tepatnya.

"...Jangan, dong...kamu bilang mau anter aku pulang..." suara yang pertama terdengar agak manja, tetapi sedikit bergetar.

Suara yang berikutnya lebih berat dan terdengar terengah-engah, "...Udahlah...mana ada Omega main ke tempat Alpha, sendirian, dan ngarep nggak diapa-apain, hm?"

Pertukaran dialog ini membuat saya terkesiap dan bergidik.

"...Ngg...tapi nggak bisa sekarang, sayang..." suara yang pertama sekarang terdengar agak bergetar. Tiap silabel ditarik dengan lambat seakan dia sedang berpikir. "...Aku...besok mama mau kesini...kalo mama mencium Alpha di badan aku, kacau nanti, say..."

"Ah, lo alesan mulu. Minggu lalu tugas, sebelomnya capek." Suara kedua mulai mengeras, "Lo udah terlalu sering ngegoda gue...gue udah longgar sama lo. Sekarang gue mau lo."

"Ah...! Jangan pegang-...ahh!"

"Lo jadi anak baik buat gue, oke?" Suara kedua terdengar serak dengan nafas berat, "Lo nurut aja dan lo bisa pulang dengan selamet."

Saya segera melangkah ke arah mereka dan memanggil, "Hei."

Pasangan tersebut terkejut melihat saya, terutama karena saya sedang mengarahkan kamera Android saya ke arah mereka. Si Alpha sudah memelorotkan celananya dan memamerkan daerah genitalnya yang menjijikkan, sementara tangannya menggerayangi Omega yang berusaha mendorongnya. Saya membelalakan mata ketika melihat Omega itu, karena saya sering melihatnya. Saya juga mengetahui namanya dan baru saja kemarin malam saya berikan B- untuk tugasnya yang kurang rapi dan minim referensi.

"Saya merekam semuanya," Saya bergerak mendekati mereka, Android teracung dan mata saya tertuju kepada Alpha bongsor yang bisa saja mematahkan lengan saya dengan mudah. Sayang, dia tidak tampak sepintar itu. "Saya sarankan kamu pergi dari sini, dan jangan pernah ganggu anak ini lagi. Kalau saya dengar kamu mendekatinya lagi, kamu akan mendengar kabar buruknya langsung dari dekanmu."

Alpha brengsek itu segera saja menarik celananya dan melarikan diri seraya memaki, "Anjing!" meninggalkan saya dan korbannya yang masih bersandar di dinding. Dia memegangi pakaiannya dengan tangan-tangan bergetar, seakan ada tangan-tangan tak tampak yang dapat menanggalkan pakaiannya jika ia melepas pegangannya. Pelan, saya mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya.

" _You okay_ , Rune?"

Omega berambut  _ombre_  itu mengangguk pelan. Matanya lalu tertuju kepada Android saya dan ia mendongak ke arah saya dengan mata berkaca-kaca—ekspresi yang jauh berbeda dari yang biasa ia pamerkan di kampus.

"P-pak...jangan laporin Yusman, pak...d-dia...nggak bermaksud...maksud saya...i-ini salah saya..."

Kerutan di kening yang biasanya hanya saya munculkan di kampus terpaksa muncul mendengar pengakuan anak ini. Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, saya meraih pundaknya dan mengajaknya ke apartemen saya.

Rune masih diam ketika saya membuka pintu apartemen saya dan mempersilakan dia masuk. Jatinangor memang sudah berkembang pesat, tetapi jangan bayangkan apartemen saya sekaliber Apartemen Casablanca, apalagi Da Vinci Penthouse yang harga  _penthouse_ -nya bisa untuk membeli gedung apartemen saya. Apartemen saya hanya apartemen sederhana dengan satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dan satu  _living room_  bercampur dapur dan meja makan. Sangat mungil. Begitu masuk, dapur berada di samping kiri dan meja makan hanya berjarak dua langkah dari dapur. Di samping kanan ada pintu kamar mandi yang hanya cukup untuk sebuah kloset dan shower. Lima langkah dari pintu sudah masuk area  _living room_  dengan pintu menuju balkon di pojok, sementara pintu menuju kamar tidur ada di tembok sisi kanan, sebelum televisi 24 inchi yang saya bawa dari UK.

Biarpun mungil, apartemen ini properti pertama saya. Jangan menyindir.

Saya harus menyingkirkan buku-buku dan  _printout_  yang berceceran dari sofa supaya Rune bisa duduk dan agar saya bisa lewat, saya menendang beberapa berang di atas karpet bulu yang nyaman diduduki dan ditiduri,  _home-warming_   _present_  dari  _teh_  Yurisa setelah saya melunasi apartemen ini.

Karena saya belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang alergi teh sebelumnya, saya membuatkan secangkir  _chamomile tea_  untuk Rune tanpa bertanya dan  _earl grey_  untuk saya. Tapi karena saya tidak tahu takaran gula yang dia suka, saya harus bertanya. Ketika tidak dijawab, saya berikan satu sendok teh gula pasir. Setelah beres, saya membawa minuman tersebut ke  _living room_  dan menyodorkan salah satunya kepada mahasiswa yang mendadak jadi pendiam ini. Aneh rasanya melihat Rune diam, karena di kampus, apalagi dekat Jendra dia selalu tampak cacingan.

Setelah kami duduk dalam diam selama beberapa menit, Rune memecah kesunyian.

"Um...makasih udah nolong saya, pak Naray." Bicara saja dia masih tertatih, ini yang sering membuat saya gemas dengan mahasiswa.

"Justru aneh kalau tadi saya diam saja dan menonton. Saya kan harus lewat situ." Kata saya apa adanya.

"Eh...iya...tapi, pak," Omega ini mendadak tampak manis memilih kata-kata yang tepat sambil menjaga agar dirinya tetap tenang, "...Bapak...nggak perlu laporin Yusman, ya? Dia...mahasiswa angkatan  _kolot_ , lagi nyusun. Kasian kalo kenapa-kenapa."

Saya berjengit memandang anak ini, benar-benar saya tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang saya lihat, dengar, dan sentuh untuk pertama kalinya.  _Is he for real_? "Dia nyaris menghancurkan masa depan kamu dan kamu masih peduli sama masa depannya?"

Rune tampak terkesiap mendengar dinginnya jawaban saya dan mulai memilin-milin rambutnya, "Eh...yah...m-mungkin ada benarnya yang tadi dia bilang,pak." Dia menggumam, "S-saya memang...sering 'mancing' dia. Sejak saya kenal dia, memang sering, kok, saya ngeiyain kalo diajak jalan..." pipinya bersemu akan pengakuannya, tetapi jujur, saya malah merasa makin jijik.

"Itu bukan salah kamu."

Dia mendongak dan menatapku bingung—benar-benar bingung dengan jujur. Matanya bergerak seakan sedang menyamakan informasi yang baru saya sampaikan dan tidak menemukannya di dalam kepalanya sendiri. "Eh, saya nggak bohong, pak. Emang saya yang suka ngegoda...Yusman. Bukan salah dia kalo dia pengen lebih, sih...hehe. Kayak kucing aja gimana dikasih ikan asin-"

"Memang kamu ikan asin?" Sambar saya, "Memang dia kucing? Dia manusia, Rune. Dia punya otak, punya nalar." Saya menatap anak lelaki di hadapan saya dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali ke atas lagi. "Pernah belajar PPKn, kan? Dilarang mencuri yang bukan milik kamu. Kalau di kampung-kampung, habis kamu dihakimi massa." Saya menyesap teh saya untuk mengurangi emosi saya dalam berbicara, "Tubuh kamu, punya kamu. Saya dengar kok, kamu menolah anak itu, dan ini bukan perihal tegas atau tidak. Kamu sudah mengatakan tidak mau, dan nalarnya tidak menyerap kata-kata kamu. Itu adalah pemerkosaan."

Buku-buku jari Rune memutih sesaat setelah ia meremas cangkirnya dengan erat di satu tangan, yang lain menarik-narik rambutnya yang amat terawat. Namun kemudia ia tersenyum canggung, menatap lantai.

"T-tapi yang tadi bukan pertama kalinya, kok, pak! Saya pernah ngalamin kayak tadi beberapa kali...n-nggak ada yang nolong saya, tapi saya selalu bisa lolos."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Rune..." saya mulai merasa tertekan, "Masalahnya...mau berapa kali kamu lari?"

"S-saya tahu kok!" Suara Rune meninggi, "S-saya tahu...banyak gosip di kampus seputar saya, makanya Alpha-Alpha banyak mencari saya!"

Saya jujur tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan, tapi saya akan mendengarkan.

"Saya tahu...k-karena saya sendiri yang mulai." Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "S-saya SMA di Finlandia, teman-teman banyak yang punya ekspektasi seakan saya yang paling 'berpengalaman'." Dia menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan, "J-jadi saya bilang sama mereka...s-saya sudah nggak  _virgin_  waktu SMA. Dan saya nggak masalah main-main sama Alpha manapun."

Dalam hati, saya sangat ingin mengurut pelipis saya yang berdenyut, namun saya menahannya.

"Dari Anggi...ke Roman, terus ke Rian...terus ceritanya tersebar luas dan dibumbuin macem-macem. Nggak bisa disalahin kan kalau Alpha-Alpha itu nyamperin saya, penasaran?" Dia tertawa pahit.

Saya menimang cangkir teh di kedua tangan saya, menunggu kalau sekiranya Rune masih ingin berbicara. Dia diam.

"Apa salahnya menjadi jalang?" Saya bergumam dan anak di sebelah saya kembali menatap saya. "Mungkin salahnya adalah mencitrakan diri yang nggak jalang jadi demikian." Saya menoleh ke arahnya dan menemukan ekspresinya seakan mengatakan 'Bapak ngomong apa sih?'. "Jika benar jalang, apa berarti minta dijamah? Kamu tahu arti kata 'jalang'? 'Nakal', 'liar'. Apa lalu karena nakal, karena liar, maka bisa disentuh tanpa izin? Apa karena kamu sedang jemur ikan asin, maka kucing boleh main ambil?"

Rune terdiam. Dari matanya, saya tahu dia mencerna apa yang saya katakan.

"Kamu bebas menggoda siapa saja, kapan saja, sesuka hati kamu. Terserah. Dan jangan sampai melakukan itu membuat kamu merasa pantas diperlakukan dengan tidak sesuai oleh orang lain." Saya tepuk lagi bahunya, "Tubuhmu, otoritasmu."

Perlahan, tapi pasti, saya yakin informasi ini akan diserapnya walaupun saat ini dia belum setuju. Atau tidak akan pernah setuju. Pikiran manusia adalah salah satu hal yang tidak akan pernah berhenti berkembang jika dipupuk, karena itu saya memiliki keyakinan kalau mahasiswa selevel Rune pun dapat mengerti apa yang saya bicarakan. Hal ini tidak sulit dimengerti, kok. Hal ini hanya menyangkut hubungan antar manusia dan logika yang ada di dalamnya. Sesimpel ini: jika menyakiti diri sendiri dan/atau orang lain, jangan lakukan.

"Jadi...saya boleh menggoda siapa aja yang saya mau?"

Saya mengangguk.

"Termasuk...pak Jendra?"

 _I didn't expect that_.

*

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hai, kamu yang lagi baca cerita ini (kalau memang ada makhluknya yang baca). Chapter ini adalah chapter terpanjang dan tersulit bagi saya so far. Hati-hati ya membacanya, ada 5 halaman sex scene dalam bahasa Indonesia yang sangat awkward. Maklum, pertama kali. Nulis 5 halaman aja ada kali seminggu lebih. I tried my best to arouse you guys, tapi kalau terlalu menjijikkan ya...apa boleh buat. Proceed with care, ya. M/M sex scene ahead.

Walaupun cuaca Bandung cerah hari ini, entah kenapa saya malah merasa melankolis. Padahal langit tampak biru cerah dengan gradasi magenta menuju jingga. Hanya ada sedikit goresan awan putih yang memantulkan pulasan cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari ufuk timur. Siapapun yang melukis pemandangan ini, dia adalah seorang jenius. Baik siang maupun malam, saya selalu hanyut dalam pemandangan langit yang dia tampilkan dengan mudah. Bahkan terlalu mudah.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Seperti yang dijanjikan, sepulang mengajar kemarin, Jendra membonceng saya di atas Rebel-nya dan saya pun memeluknya sepanjang perjalanan dari Jatinangor menuju Cilaki yang macet dan berisik. Walaupun panas, tidak hentinya saya bersender dan mengobrol dengan kawan saya ini tentang bermacam hal. Kami tidak langsung pulang ke rumah Jendra, kami berhenti dulu untuk membeli martabak _red velvet cream cheese_ yang baru-baru ini membuatnya ketagihan dan martabak telur spesial untuk bi Minah.

Sesampainya di rumah, _bi_ Minah sudah menyambut kami dengan makan malam khas Bali yang saya _request_ (Jendra mengaku membantu dan mengarahkan bi Minah sebelum berangkat ke Jatinangor tadi siang). Sebelum makan, saya memilih mandi lebih dulu. Jendra sempat menawarkan mandi bersama, tetapi saya langsung mengunci pintu ketika dia mulai membicarakan soal anak-anak muda di Jepang yang bekerja dengan memandikan pria-pria hidung belang, semacam prostitusi tanpa penetrasi. Saya masih mendengarnya tertawa di kamar tidur dari dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah saya selesai mandi, saya menemui bi Minah sementara Jendra mandi. Bi Minah menawarkan saya beberapa tusuk sate lilit yang langsung saya tandas habis. Saya malah makin lapar. Untung tidak lama Jendra muncul mengenakan _sweatshirt_ berwarna biru tua dan celana cargo berwarna hijau lumut. Jauh lebih rapi daripada saya yang sedang bertamu dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus oblong berwarna putih bergambar Snoopy yang sudah mengabur saking belelnya. Akhirnya kami makan bertiga sambil mengobrol di antara kami. Bi Minah bercerita bahwa masakan Bali tidak terlalu sulit kalau sudah terbiasa, dan beliau sudah terbiasa karena sudah 3 tahun membantu Jendra dan ibunya memasak masakan tersebut. Beliau juga bercerita bahwa pembantu rumah blok A yang rumahnya seperti istana itu didapat dari uang hasil KKN dan kadang para pembantu di daerah sini suka berkumpul disitu untuk _nobar_ sinetron favorit mereka.

Seusai makan, bi Minah langsung beres-beres dan saya mengikuti Jendra ke ruang keluarga dimana ia menyimpan TV 50 inchi beserta _home theatre_ dan, yang paling penting, _game consoles_ -nya. Kami mulai memainkan beberapa _video games_ , mulai dari PES hingga 'Silent Hill' yang membuat saya lebih banyak menonton dan menikmati ekspresi kaget Alpha yang ekspresif itu. Pada pukul 8 malam bi Minah muncul lagi untuk pamit ke kamar dan menonton sinetron favoritnya, sementara kami lanjut sampai cukup larut. Ketika saya mulai menguap dan menularkannya ke Jendra, dia mengajak saya tidur dan kami pun naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Saya langsung menyalakan AC dan masuk ke dalam selimutnya yang lembut dan wangi. Kemudian saya melayangkan pandangan saya kepada Alpha yang sedang melucuti pakaiannya, menyisakan _briefs_ abu-abu yang melekat sempurna di pinggangnya.

Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, kok. Dia hanya meraba-raba saya sedikit dan menciumi tengkuk saya, namun apa yang dilakukannya malah membuat saya lebih mudah terlelap. Pada waktu subuh, kami sudah bangun dan berencana untuk mengajak jalan 'anak-anak' Jendra sambil mencari sarapan. Karena itulah sekarang saya duduk di salah satu bangku taman di Pet Park bersama Mutun, si anjing tua yang sudah tidak selincah Rara, apalagi Layka dan Azka yang lebih mirip segumpal kapas bulat berjalan.

Jendra sedang sibuk mengawasi beberapa anak kecil yang sedang lari pagi dengan orang tuanya dan tertarik oleh bentuk Azka dan Layka. Dia sesekali melempar bola untuk ditangkap oleh Rara sambil mengobrol jenaka dengan dua anak usia SD yang tampak gemas kepada dua Alaskan Malamute itu. Ketika Rara kembali dengan bola usang kesayangannya di mulut, alih-alih menghampiri Jendra, dia malah menghampiriku dan melepehkan bolanya ke kaki saya. Wajahnya seakan ingin mengajakku main. Sambil tersenyum, saya memungut bola yang basah oleh liur itu dan melemparnya ke arah taman. Rara kembali mengejarnya.

Lalu saya mendengar derapan langkah kaki-kaki kecil menjauh dibarengi ucapan "dadah, om" serentak. Saya mendongak dan melihat Jendra melambai ke arah anak-anak itu dengan seulas senyum yang mampu membuat calon mertua manapun luluh. Dia kemudian menengok kepadaku dan tersenyum jahil sambil mendekat, dua bola kapas mengikuti dan mengendus-endus di belakangnya, Rara berlari kembali dengan bola di mulutnya. Jari-jari Jendra menyelami rambutku yang berantakan dari sisa tidur semalam dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kok diem aja, sih? Masih ngantuk?"

Saya menggelengkan kepala pelan, sibuk menikmati sentuhannya yang lembut. Jari-jarinya yang seakan hafal betul apa yang saya sukai membuatku ingin merangkak kembali ke kasurnya yang empuk dan nyaman itu. Saya hanya membuka mata yang kututup tanpa sadar ketika Rara menggesekkan wajahnya ke lutut saya dengan manja. Dia tampak sangat manis, memohon saya untuk melempar bola lagi.

Jendra duduk di sebelah saya dan meminum air mineral yang tadi saya beli di warung. Udara masih cukup dingin, tetapi memang kami sudah cukup banyak bergerak pagi ini. Belum lagi mengajak 'anak-anak' berlari kesana kemari. Saya pun akhirnya menyenderkan kepala saya ke bahu Jendra yang kokoh sambil menerawang sebuah keluarga kecil yang membawa seekor chow-chow dan shitzu yang hiperaktif ke area taman. Saya bahkan tidak tahu harus berpikir apa.

"Ndra,"

"Hm?"

"Kamu nyaman sama saya?"

Untuk sesaat Jendra tidak menjawab, namun dia terkekeh, "Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya gitu?"

"Kapan kamu mau _bonding_?" Kujawab pertanyaannya yang menjawab pertanyaan saya dengan pertanyaan. Bingung? Saya pun.

"Hmmm... _not sure_. _I don't really care, to be honest._ " Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang aku jamin tidak gatal walaupun dia belum mandi, "Ada apa sih?"

Saya membenamkan wajah ke bisepnya yang kencang seraya menggelengkan kepala dan bersingut. Tidak tahu kenapa, mendadak saya ingin bermanja-manja. Rasanya seperti nyaman saja. Dan dari sekian _sex friends_ yang pernah saya punya, Jendra adalah yang paling gentle. Dia tidak _clingy_ , tetapi dia juga tidak keberatan untuk memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan tanpa sensualitas ketika aku menginginkannya. _The best friend ever_.

"Saya sempet kepikiran," lidahku terlanjur bergerak, "kalau kamu _bonding_ , saya sama siapa lagi, ya..."

Jendra tertawa, "Sama siapa aja yang kamu mau, lah! Kok kamu mendadak melankolis?" dia menaruh pandangnya padaku, tetapi saya tidak menjawab. "Hey," dia menyelipkan lengannya ke sekitar pinggangku, memindahkan pipiku ke dadanya, "Kalau saya nggak salah, ini belum dekat dengan tanggal kamu ovulasi atau menstruasi, _so, do you want to talk it out_?"

Demi apapun, sampai detik ini saya masih tidak percaya ada manusia seperti Jendra. Saya tidak mengatakan bahwa dia maha sempurna, ada juga orang-orang yang membencinya, tetapi bagi saya rasanya mustahil. Tidak logis. Dan dia bersedia mengurus saya yang rewel ini.

"Nggak usah. _Just give me a kiss already_." Saya pura-pura merajuk, dan ia pun menurut.

Bibirnya hangat menyentuh bibirku. Ciuman ini tidak dalam atau pun panas; sekedar menempelkan bibir kami, kemudian dahi kami. Hal ini selalu bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik, merasa terjaga, dan saya menjadi tenang setelahnya.

Mungkin ini karena Rune.

Tepatnya, karena pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan. Saya paham betapa sering Jendra menghantui mimpi basah para mahasiswa, tetapi belum pernah ada mahasiswa yang secara gamblang mengkonfrontasi saya perihal Jendra. Oke, memang bukan konfrontasi. Rune adalah pihak yang kini saya tahu benar-benar mengetahui bahwa saya berhubungan dengan Jendra lebih dari sekedar teman. Apa yang saya agak khawatirkan adalah jika dia tidak paham bahwa hubungan kami juga tidak sampai kepada komitmen apapun yang layaknya terjadi di antara seorang Alpha dan Omega. Kami bahkan tidak berpacaran. Tapi memang saya merasa itu bukan urusan dia, maka dia tidak perlu tahu.

Hanya saja mungkin saya menyadari adanya perasaan yang tulus di dalam pertanyaan Rune. Perasaan yang jauh lebih suci daripada apapun yang bisa saya lakukan dalam hidup saya. Bisa jadi Rune memiliki perasaan selayaknya seorang Omega tidak terikat kepada Alpha yang lajang. Hal itu terasa sangat suci dibandingkan dengan apapun yang berada di dalam jangkauan saya, sangat polos dan berharga. Bersih.

" _If it'd make you feel better, I'll tell you this_ ," Jendra menghela nafas santai, memecah lantangnya pikiranku, "Saya, sih, belum menemukan minat untuk _bonding_. _I'm an Alpha and I can treat myself very well_ , kenapa tidak menikmati hidup? Jadi kamu nggak usah pikirin kalau saya _bonding_ harus gimana-gimana. Ditinggal kamu pun saya nggak apa-apa, kok. Kamu _one day_ mau main lagi sama saya juga pasti saya terima." Dia memamerkan cengirannya yang membuatnya tampak seperti anak kecil.

Saya mengerenyitkan alis mendengar jawabannya, "Apa sih yang selama ini bikin kita nggak bosen, 3 tahun ngejalanin ini?"

" _It's the great sex and the great company, baby, you gotta' admit that._ "

Sial, dia benar.

*

Ketika kami sampai rumah, kami berpapasan dengan bi Minah yang hendak keluar rumah. PRT di blok 3 mengajaknya menonton film Korea, katanya. Sudah setahun lebih rumah itu tidak disambangi oleh pemiliknya, jadilah rumah tersebut salah satu tempat _hangout_ favorit PRT kompleks ini. Jendra mengizinkannya pergi sambil memberikan lontong kari jatah bi Minah dan selusin surabi yang tadi kami beli di jalan untuk dinikmati bi Minah dan teman-temannya. Sementara Jendra mengajak Rara, Mutun, Azka, dan Layka ke taman belakang, saya mulai merencanakan mau makan apa siang ini setelah mengunci pintu depan, tapi agak sulit. Lontong kari yang tadi saya makan masih menimbun nafsu makan saya. Karena itu saya beranjak ke tangga menuju lantai dua.

Sebelum menaiki undakan pertama, saya melihat Jendra di depan kulkas dapur kering. Dia menarik ujung kausnya untuk mengelap keringat di pipinya seraya memandangi isi kulkas dengan serius, mungkin berpikir apa yang mau diraihnya. Mata saya malah jatuh pada perut dan dada Jendra yang tampak. Otot-ototnya mengencang dan mengendur di setiap tarikan nafasnya. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan akibat intensitasnya bermain di laut dulu tampak mengilat di bawah terpaan lampu kulkas karena keringat. Matanya pun tampak membulat polos mengamati deretan botol minuman ringan, air, dan susu seakan ia berpikir keras.

Sial. Nafsu makan mungkin sudah terpenuhi, tetapi saya jadi nafsu yang lain. Ketika itu pula Jendra mengalihkan pandangnya kepadaku dan aku agak tersentak. Tidak melanjutkan pikiranku yang mulai kotor, saya segera menaiki undakan demi undakan menuju lantai dua dan segera masuk ke kamarnya. _I am no prude, mind you_. Saya hanya tidak ingin dia menggoda saya, karena kalau sudah digoda, bisa-bisa saya mengotori dapur kering kecintaan bi Minah.

Segera saja saya menanggalkan pakaian dan masuk kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuh dari peluh yang sempat mengalir. Saya sengaja tidak mandi lama-lama karena saya memang tidak mau menunggu lama. Walaupun Jendra bilang dia menyukai bau tubuh saya, tetapi tetap saja rasanya kotor dan lengket. Lagipula apa menariknya bau tubuh Omega yang sudah terikat? Anak itu memang memiliki _fetish_ yang aneh. Mungkin hal itu membuat adrenalinnya membuncah dengan fantasi seorang Alpha menjamah Omega milik Alpha lain sementara Alpha pada umumnya akan berpikir jutaan kali sebelum melakukannya.

Feromon Omega akan berubah ketika seorang Alpha mengikatnya. Baunya akan menjadi campuran yang unik antara bau Omega tersebut dengan Alphanya, membuatnya hampir mustahil untuk dijamah Alpha lain. Bau Alpha yang menempel secara permanen di tubuh saya sering membuat Alpha lain terbirit-birit seakan nyawanya terancam, padahal Alpha saya juga tidak ada di negara ini. Hanya Alpha-Alpha yang paling gila, bodoh, atau ber- _fetish_ aneh seperti Jendra yang mau tidur dengan saya. Karena itu sejak awal saya bilang Jendra itu tidak sempurna. Dia itu...mesum.

 _He's crazy about how pheromones work_. Dia pernah mengaku kalau saya bukan Omega terikat pertamanya, tetapi memang hanya saya yang mau meladeninya seakan kami terikat dalam keadaan saya yang terikat dengan Alpha lain. Bisa jadi karena _fetish_ -nya itulah dia belum minat dengan Omega lain.

Saya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalut handuk, dan saya menemukan Jendra duduk manis di atas tempat tidur dengan senyum mengembang seperti anak kecil yang mengharapkan permen, namun senyumnya agak jatuh melihat saya.

"Kok mandi, sih?"

" _Cepel_. Kamu juga, cepetan." Perintah saya.

Senyumnya mengembang lagi dan langsung saja dia melepas kausnya, memamerkan tubuhnya. Saya memelototinya yang bersenandung riang berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Nggak perlu nunggu saya, lho, 'sayang'." Ujarnya jahil sambil menarik handuk saya sampai terurai.

"Jendraaaaa!!!"

Dia tergelak dan melarikan diri ke dalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan saya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat di tengah ruangan. Dia juga berkelakuan layaknya anak kecil ketika kami bersama. _List_ ketidak-sempurnaannya makin panjang, kan? Sementara menunggu Jendra, saya meraih tas saya dari gantungan di depan kamar mandi. Saya merogoh ke dalam tas dan mengambil jatah pil KB untuk hari ini.

Sejak saya bertemu dengan dua _sex friends_ yang dulu itu, saya tidak lagi percaya kondom, _to be honest_. Saya lebih percaya dengan _statement_ dokter yang menyatakan kalau saya dan dua partner saya sehat-sehat saja. Sejak menyadari bahwa apa yang terjadi di antara saya dan Jendra tidak hanya terjadi sekali, saya juga memintanya melakukan beberapa tes, terutama untuk STD. _Now that we are clean_ , masalahnya tinggal pada rahim saya. Untung pil KB tidak sulit didapat disini. Setelah menelan pil harian itu dengan seteguk air dari meja di samping kasur, saya berbaring santai di tempat tidur sambil mengecek ponsel, tidak peduli akan ketelanjangan saya. _Toh_ Jendra sudah melihat semuanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jendra keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang alih-alih menutupi selangkangannya, malah menutupi rambutnya. Wajahnya tampak kecewa melihat saya terbaring santai sambil memainkan _smartphone_ saya.

"Kamu nggak bisa lebih seksi sedikit?" Protesnya sambil menggosokkan handuknya ke kepalanya, mendekati tempat tidur.

"Kamu berharap apa? Saya masturbasi sambil manggil-manggil nama kamu?" Saya menaikkan satu sudut bibir, mencibirnya dengan mata yang masih lekat menatap layar _smartphone_. Saya meletakkannya di samping tempat tidur ketika kasur ini mengeluh di bawah beban tambahan dari Jendra dan menengok ke arahnya.

Dia tampak sangat gagah. Menonton otot-otot di punggungnya yang luas bergerak-gerak saat ia mengeringkan kepala dan lengannya sudah cukup membuat darah berdesir ke bagian bawah tubuhku. Ingin rasanya saya membenamkan wajah ke tengkuknya yang mengilat itu, menciumnya dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang tertutup wangi sabun mandi yang saya belikan. Saya menggigit bibir tanpa sadar dan bergerak perlahan ke arahnya. Dengan lembut, saya kalungkan lengan saya di sekitar lehernya. Dia berhenti menggosokkan handuknya dan mengerling ke arahku dengan seulas senyum tipis. Saya menghirup pelan aroma tubuhnya; segar, lembut, namun sangat maskulin dengan bau tubuhnya yang alami itu, sangat hangat dan hampir menyesakkan. Saya mulai menempelkan bagian depan tubuh saya ke punggungnya untuk merasakan lebih dari kehangatan yang ia tawarkan, tangannya pun mulai mengelus lenganku.

"Sini." Bisikku di sebelah telinganya seraya menarik diriku sendiri dengan agak enggan dari tubuhnya. Lutut saya bergerak membawa saya ke tengah ranjang dan dia mengikuti gerakanku perlahan, menaikkan kaki-kakinya yang jenjang ke atas matras berlapis seprai dan _bed cover_ bersih yang sudah dirapikan bi Minah.

Betisnya tampak atletis seperti betis seorang pelari; selaras dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang besar, namun kencang dan ditumbuhi rambut-rambut tipis. Warna kulitnya memudar pada bagian paha hingga pinggang, setingkat lebih terang karena seringnya bagian itu tertutup. Namun mataku tidak dapat beralih lagi ketika jatuh pada apa yang tergantung lemas di antara pahanya, tampak jelas karena dia rajin merawat daerah tersebut. Rambut-rambut kemaluannya tampak rapi tercukur, menyisakan anak-anak ikal tipis yang membuat kegagahannya kian menggiurkan bagiku.

Saya tidak menunggunya mendekatiku, begitu dia sudah sepenuhnya berbaring di atas ranjang, saya tidak membuang waktu untuk mendekatinya dan mengecup pipinya. Dia tahu apa yang ingin saya lakukan dan bersandar pada _headboard_ dan membuka kedua kakinya, hampir serupa dengan bagaimana video-video porno biasanya menggambarkan Omega yang ideal di atas ranjang. Hanya saja dia Alpha dan saya Omega-nya. Saya langsung saja berlutut di antara pahanya, meraih wajahnya untuk kemudian mengulum bibirnya yang tipis dan hangat. Lidah kami beradu, nafas mulai menderu, dan tangan saya mulai menari di atas tubuh indah itu.

Perlahan saya menelusuri kulitnya yang kencang dihiasi semburat-semburat luka yang menggores sejarah panjang 30 tahun ke belakang hidupnya. Jariku mulai merasakan bekas luka di bawah tulang lehernya yang agak menonjol. Bekas tikaman ketika berkelahi masa SMP, katanya. Kemudian goresan samar di bisep kirinya, lalu segaris keloid tipis di atas pusarnya. Saya mendengar desahannya yang membuat saya merinding ketika saya menyentuh bekas-bekas luka tersebut. Salah satu tangannya mencari pegangan pada pinggang saya dan jari-jari kuat itu meremasnya seakan gemas. Saya berhenti mencumbu bibirnya yang kini memerah dan tersenyum nakal, menyiram bensin ke nafsuku yang membara.

Bibir saya mulai menjelajah dagu dan sepanjang rahangnya, mengecup dan menjilat, kemudian menggigit bagian yang lembut, membuat Jendra mencengkram pinggangku lebih kuat lagi. Nafasnya memburu, matanya kian sayu mengikuti gerakanku yang makin rendah dan rendah, sebisa mungkin tidak melepas kontak mata. Dengan gemas kuhisap putingnya yang berwarna gelap, gigi-gigiku menyebabkan tubuhnya bergetar nikmat. Menjaga kontak mata kami, saya mulai menjilati ujung putingnya dengan senyuman kecil. Setelah puas mengulumnya disitu, saya ingin mengulum yang lain.

Dan 'yang lain' itu kini sudah mulai mengeras. Mengingat ukurannya yang sudah luar biasa ketika masih bersembunyi di dalam kulupnya, liur saya nyaris menetes melihat kini ujung penis Alpha di depan saya sudah mengintip dan tampak sedikit basah. Saya mendesah melihatnya dan mendekatkan wajah ke abdomennya, menciumi lembut kulitnya dan meraba rambut-rambut kasarnya dengan jari-jari penasaran. Ketika saya akhirnya mencium ujung kemaluannya, Jendra nyaris mengerang dan membenamkan jari-jarinya ke dalam rambut saya. Saya tahu dia ingin mendorong kepala saya agar dapat menelannya lebih jauh, menghisap cairan kentalnya yang ingin segera keluar. Dan saya pun mengabulkan keinginannya.

Berkali-kali penis itu melesak ke dalam pangkal tenggorokan saya, kuku-kuku tumpul menggores kulit kepalaku pertanda dia sudah tidak tahan. Air liur tak kuasa saya kontrol, habis sudah membasahi dagu dan pangkal kemaluan Jendra, bercampur dengan peluhnya. Saya biarkan Jendra menggunakan mulut saya untuk memuaskan nafsu birahinya, kadang melenguh ketika ujungnya melesak terlalu dalam atau membentur terlalu keras. Nafas Jendra terdengar seperti deru nafas kuda yang sedang berlari, sesekali ia melesakkan ibu jarinya ke dalam mulut saya, memuji wajah saya yang kesulitan meredam ekspresi.

"Ahh...ahhh...Ray...udah..." dia mengerang seraya menarik rambut saya secara mendadak, melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan mulut saya. Kemudian ia menahan wajah saya tepat di depan kejantanannya yang dia kocok dengan cepat dan agak tertatih beberapa kali sebelum ejakulasi tepat di pipi kanan saya, sebagian terciprat ke pelipis saya dan sisanya mengalir ke bibir saya yang merah dan basah. Tidak lupa dia menggesekkan ujung penisnya ke bibir saya, meminta saya untuk menyesap sisa-sisa cairan kental itu dan membersihkannya dengan lidah saya.

" _Damn_..." gumamnya terengah ketika saya kembali mengulum kelaminnya yang menjadi agak lemas dan menyesapi yang tersisa. Usai itu, Jendra mendorong saya agar menyender di _headboard_ dan membuka paha saya lebar-lebar, tersenyum ketika ia menemukan penis saya yang sudah tegang dan anus saya yang merindukan sentuhan. "Kamu seksi banget sih..." gumamnya lagi.

"Tadi kamu bilang saya nggak seksi?" godaku dengan nafas terengah. Dia menyender ke arahku dan mencium bibirku yang masih basah oleh air liur dan maninya. Dia kemudian mengambil pergelangan tanganku dan meletakkannya di lubang anusku sendiri, nafasnya masih agak tersengal waktu dia menatap mataku dengan nakal. Dia kemudian meraih meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur dan mengeluarkan pelumas yang tinggal setengah botol dari lacinya.

Tidak lama saya sudah menengadahkan kepala sambil sesekali minta ampun dengan dua jari saya dan dua jari Jendra melesak-lesak di dalam tubuh saya, berlomba-lomba menyentuh tonjolan kecil yang membawa surga untuk saya dan mengendurkan otot-otot tegang di area itu. Namun Jendra menyiksa saya dengan melingkarkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di sekitar pangkal penis saya yang mungil dibandingkan dengan miliknya yang kini sudah mengeras kembali. Sambil menyiksa saya seperti itu, dia mengulum telinga saya dan membisikkan apa saja yang ia ingin lakukan kepada tubuh ini dan beberapa kali memperingatkan saya untuk menahan orgasme. Kalau saya orgasme, dia akan hukum saya, katanya. Selangkangan saya terasa sangat panas dan nyaris keram menghadapi rentetan stimulan kejam ini. Saya hanya ingin segera orgasme, tapi tidak tanpa penisnya yang besar menusuk-nusuk saya.

"J-Jendra, _please_...saya nggak kuat l-lagi..." tangisku nyaris pecah, jantungku berdebar dengan sangat kencang dan saya mulai merasa sulit bernafas. Memang bukan Jendra namanya kalau tidak menyiksaku hingga memohon-mohon seperti ini.

"Mau apa, sayang...?" Jendra masih saja menggodaku dengan suaranya bass-nya yang serak tepat di telingaku, "Coba jelasin ke saya...kamu mau apa?"

" _Stop it_..." saya meringis merasakan jilatan lembut di daun telinga saya yang memerah, terlalu frustrasi menghadapi ini semua. "M-masukin sekarang...s-saya nggak kuat lagi..." saya terbatuk kecil, "... _please,_ Alpha...? _I wanna' come with you inside of me_."

Kudengar dia berdecak sebelum menghentakkan jari-jarinya dengan kasar ke dalam tubuh saya dan menariknya keluar, saya tahu saya menang ketika ia menarik lengan saya dengan sedikit hentakan. Dia memosisikan saya di atas tubuhnya, menduduki abdomennya dan berpegangan pada perutnya yang bertekstur layaknya tubuh dewa-dewa Yunani. Tanpa bertanya lagi, saya meraih pelumas yang tergeletak di sebelah kami dan menuangnya banyak-banyak ke tangan saya untuk kemudian dipijatkan ke penis Jendra. Menyentuhnya membuat saya tidak sabar merasakannya di dalam tubuh saya sendiri, jadi saya hanya melicinkan dia sekenanya dan segera berjongkok tepat di atas kemaluan yang jauh dari memalukan itu.

Perlahan kumasukkan senti demi senti batang yang membawa kenikmatan itu. Kunikmati setiap rasa nyeri yang malah membuat jantungku berdegup kian kencang, menggelitik otot-otot di sekitar kelaminku dengan janji orgasme yang saya butuhkan. Sialnya, tanpa peringatan, Jendra meremas kedua belah bokongku dan menghentak tubuhku kasar sehingga saya lepas keseimbangan dan merasakan 20 sentimeter kebanggaan Jendra mendobrak tubuhku yang lengah. Di tengah keterkejutanku, aku merasakan abdomenku mengejang dan sontak aku menjerit ketika tubuhku dilanda sensasi mengelitik yang membuat jari-jari kakiku menekuk, tubuhku menegang, dan jeritanku berubah menjadi tangis penuh nikmat ketika penisku memuntahkan cairan kental bening ke atas perut sahabatku.

"Satu tusukan dan kamu sudah orgasme...?" kudengar Jendra terkekeh meledek namun terdengar cukup kagum juga dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Saya berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menopang tubuhku di atas tubuh Jendra, mengatur nafas sambil berusaha mengendurkan otot-otot saya untuk bagian tubuh Jendra yang terbenam di dalam anus saya. Jendra membiarkan saya begitu selama beberapa detik sambil meremas-remas pantat saya dan mengelus pangkal paha saya yang kini mulai membuatku geli. Menghela nafas, akhirnya saya menengok ke wajah Jendra yang masih merah di bagian pipinya, seulas senyum masih setia melengkungkan bibirnya.

"Yang tadi itu enak banget..." celetukku pelan.

"Buat saya juga enak, lho." Jendra menimpali, "Tadi kamu jadi sempit banget. Saya kira bakal langsung keluar."

"Belum keluar, kan?" Kali ini giliranku memberinya apa yang dia inginkan.

Perlahan saya goyangkan pinggul, meliuk layaknya seorang istri idaman di ranjang, senyumku merekah menonton Alpha di bawah saya mulai mengerutkan keningnya dan meremas bokong saya kian gemas. Saya pun mempercepat gerakan saya, nafas saya mulai cepat lagi menonton distorsi mikro di wajah tampan pria Bali ini. Tidak terelakkan, saya ingin orgasme lagi menonton wajah tampannya dan menikmati kuasa saya atas penis yang mencari nikmat di dalam tubuh ini. Berkali-kali saya merasakan Jendra membentur-bentur prostat saya, berkali-kali membuat saya mendesah nikmat pendek-pendek.

Dia menarik tubuh saya agar kami dapat berciuman, tangannya meninggalkan bokong saya untuk memuntir dan memainkan puting saya yang yang terangsang sementara bibir tipisnya sibuk menghisap segala macam erangan dan desahan yang saya hasilkan. Penis saya yang mengeras bergesekan dengan _eight-packs_ -nya beriringan dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang cepat dan tegas, membawaku kian dekat ke orgasmeku yang kedua. Saya mulai kepayahan menopang tubuh sendiri, otot-otot saya mengejang dan melemas sulit diajak kerjasama seiring dengan menggilanya tusukan demi tusukan yang Jendra hujamkan ke dalam tubuhku. Rasanya tidak hanya kelaminku yang bereaksi dengan semua ini, tetapi sekujur tubuhku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Jendra bangkit untuk duduk dan bergeser ke pinggir kasur untuk menurunkan kakinya, mengubah posisi kami sehingga ia menempatkanku di pangukannya, kaki saya melingkari pinggangnya, dan ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dadaku. Ketika dia mulai bergerak lagi, saya merasakan penisnya menusuk-nusuk prostatku lebih agresif sehingga saya memeluk leher Jendra lebih erat, menghirup aroma tubuhnya beserta shampoo yang barusan ia pakai. Dapat aku rasakan bibirnya menciumi salah satu putingku, giginya menarik-narik ujungnya yang membengkak, dan lidahnya menggoda aereolaku yang mulai kemerahan. Tubuhku bergetar menahan ejakulasi yang terlalu cepat, namun tiba-tiba Jendra mengigit putingku yang kiri dengan agak keras, dan aku mengerang kesakitan.

Rasa sakit itu malah membuat tubuhku nyaris kejang, otot-otot analku meremas penis Jendra dengan kencang, membuat pemiliknya makin liar menusuk-nusukkannya ke dalam tubuhku. Saya mulai menjerit-jerit parau di dalam pelukannya, memohon ampun tetapi meminta lebih. Gerakan tubuh Jendra mulai lepas kontrol dan tidak berirama, dan sesaat saya sempat mendengar pertanyaannya yang seperti geraman, "D-di dalam atau di luar...?"

Saya tidak menjawab dan malah menghujamkan gigi saya di lehernya ketika ia menghentak hebat dan saya hanya dapat melihat warna putih untuk beberapa detik. Saat itulah saya mengalami sensasi luar biasa nikmat yang menggelitik bahkan hingga ujung-ujung jariku yang membenamkan kuku-kukunya di punggung Jendra. Bibirku terbuka, mengeluarkan jerit tak bersuara selain nafas tersengal dan gesekan patah-patah dari pita suara yang payah. Sekali, Jendra menusukku lagi, kedua kali, tubuhnya menegang dan cengkramannya kasar ketika saya merasakan maninya yang hangat dan kental mengisi sela-sela anus saya, mungkin mencapai rahimku. Ia mengejang beberapa kali, menusukkan penisnya dengan patah-patah beberapa kali, cairan kental itu menetes dari bagian tubuh kami yang menyatu dan jatuh ke lantai.

Kami hanya berpelukan selama beberapa saat, mendengarkan nafas kami yang menderu perlahan menjadi lebih teratur dan suhu tubuh kami yang tinggi perlahan kembali normal. Penisnya masih tertanam di dalam tubuh saya, tapi kini sudah lemas kembali. Sambil berpelukan, Jendra mengelus-elus rambutku yang berombak, mengacaknya dan merapikannya kembali, terus begitu. Saya menikmati masa-masa ini, belum pernah saya merasa sepuas ini berhubungan seks dengan seorang Alpha selain Alpha saya sendiri. Tolong ingatkan saya kalau-kalau saya mulai cari-cari Alpha lain; Jendra itu belum ada duanya.

Jendra membawa saya bersamanya ketika ia menjatuhkan punggung ke atas kasur, menopang berat badan saya dengan tubuhnya yang atletis. Kami berciuman lagi, kali ini lebih lembut dan tidak sepanas yang sudah-sudah. Saya kemudian menciumi dagunya yang agak kasar karena anak-anak jenggotnya, menikmati indahnya _post-coital glow_ kami. Dia juga mengelus kepala dan tengkuk saya dengan lembut, wajahnya pun tampak senang dan tidak kalah puas.

"Jadi," suaranya agak serak, "Saya nggak usah masukin pelan-pelan lagi, ya?"

"Kalau sampai saya nggak bisa duduk habis ini, penis kamu nggak boleh deket-deket pantat saya satu bulan." Saya pura-pura sebal.

"Ih, kok gitu." Jendra cemberut, tetapi tidak lama, "Tapi enak kan? Goyangan kamu aja ngalahin pedangdut Pantura tadi."

"Jangan disamain, ya. Ini bakat alami. _I am born naughty, not made_." Candaku sebelum mencium bibirnya lagi. "Udah ah, cepel lagi, kan. Mau mandi."

"Santai dulu dong, Ray..." Jendra menahan tubuhku.

"Ihh. Liat nih yang di muka saya, sebentar lagi pasti kering. Terus gatel. _Ew_!" Tapi tetap saja saya jatuh ke pelukannya lagi.

"Anggap aja masker awet muda, _kang_." Ujarnya sambil mengelap tetesan berlendir yang menodai bibir saya. Dia menatapku seakan mengatakan dia mencintaiku, tetapi tentu saja tidak. Perasaan tidak dapat dicampuradukkan dengan perselingkuhan kami yang sedemikian rupa, dan tidak ketika hati saya sudah ada yang memiliki.

Saya tahu hati ini tidak akan berdegup untuk Alpha lain. Sedikit saja partner seks saya menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya perasaan, saya akan langsung mundur. Hal itu tidak sulit, walaupun kadang diikuti dengan _stalking_ dan ancaman-ancaman mengerikan dari seseorang yang mengaku mencintaiku. _At least_ , saya tahu Jendra mengerti. Jendra lebih mengerti saya daripada puluhan Alpha yang pernah saya jumpai setelah meninggalkan UK, bahkan dia lebih paham mengapa hati ini tidak bisa terbuka untuk Alpha lain, lebih dari sekedar alasan biologis belaka.

Saya mulai merasa melankolis. Saya merindukan _nya_. Alpha saya satu-satunya.

Sekeras mungkin saya berusaha mengacuhkan perasaan saya yang mendadak melankolis, lebih karena tidak ingin Jendra menyadari perubahan _mood_ saya. Pura-pura acuh, saya melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangatnya dan membiarakan kelaminnya terlepas dari tubuh saya sambil mendesah centil kepadanya.

"Hmmm...udah ah, saya mandi dulu. Kamu bau." Saya sengaja meregangkan tubuh saya agar tampak lebih menggoda untuknya, supaya dia tidak memandang mata saya. Saya pun turun dari tempat tidur tanpa peduli pada sisa-sisa ejakulasi Jendra yang mengaliri paha saya ketika berdiri. Saya dapat merasakan tatapan matanya yang menusuk pada pinggul saya yang berayun dan paha saya yang lengket dengan benihnya. Saya tahu Jendra menikmati ini. Saya pun mengerling kepadanya dengan tatapan polos yang dibuat-buat, "Nggak ikut?"

Dia nyaris jatuh dari tempat tidur menyusul berdiri.

*

 _Jika kamu membayangkan bahwa saya adalah mahasiswa S1 yang cukup cerdas untuk masuk Oxford atau Cambridge, kamu salah besar. Saya termasuk mahasiswa yang menyadari pentingnya mendalami studi saya pada_ last minute _. Saya berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan beasiswa negeri yang membawa saya ke kota pelabuhan tempat The Beatles berasal. Ya, sementara kawan-kawan saya yang lain menikmati indahnya Glasgow atau hiruk-pikuk Central London, saya terdampar di Liverpool._

 _Bukan berarti Liverpool jelek juga. Dibanding Jakarta, Liverpool jauh lebih rapi dan bersih, kok. Peninggalan sejarah disini mempercantik kota dan kami disini juga tidak kekurangan gedung-gedung tinggi a la kota-kota metropolitan. Tidak juga dengan jumlah mobil-mobil yang lalu lalang di jalan raya. Bedanya, disini jarang terjadi kemacetan seperti di Jakarta ataupun Bandung; merayap sedikit saja,_ cab driver _akan menyumpah-nyumpah dengan kosakata yang saya yakin saya paham tapi gagal saya tangkap. Aksen_ Scouse _orang-orang disini membuat saya merasa tolol selama dua bulan pertama menetap di kota ini. Contohnya ketika pegawai administrasi kampus berbasa-basi apa saya tinggal di student residence, saya harus memintanya mengulang 4 kali. Untung saja dia sabar dan cukup bijak untuk tidak mengajakku mengobrol lagi. Bahkan cara mereka menyebut_ 'book' _saja berbeda, dimana yang saya kenal berbunyi [_ _bʊk] sementara mereka membunyikannya [bʉːx]. Kan jauh._

 _Untuk menjawab pertanyaan petugas administrasi, saya sudah mengurus tempat tinggal saya di Abingdon Court, Caledonia Street. Dekat dengan fasilitas kampus dan bisa berjalan kaki ke tengah kota (walaupun saya yakin saya mau saja jalan kaki sejauh apapun di kota ini karena sejuk dan bersih)._ Flat _saya cukup baru dan dihuni oleh banyak mahasiswa_ undergraduate _dan_ postgraduate _seperti saya, namun tidak berisik layaknya kosan-kosan pada umumnya. Kalau berisik, si_ manager- _nya sudah menugaskan seorang mahasiswa untuk menjadi_ hall monitor _di sayap lantai saya agar memberikan peringatan. Peringatan keempat akan mendatangkan polisi,_ so I won't take the chance.

 _Saya sudah berkenalan dengan beberapa tetangga yang tinggal di lorong yang sama, namun yang paling dekat dengan saya ada tiga orang; seorang Beta perempuan asli Korea Selatan yang pandai bersolek, Choi Hye Mi, Beta tanggung asal Amerika yang baru menginjak tahun kedua di kampus ini, Brendan Joseph, dan Alpha gagah asal Skotlandia yang juga mahasiswa_ postgraduate _, Ailean Maolmuire_. _Berhubung saya dan Al—begitulah Ailean minta dipanggil—memiliki jadwal kuliah yang berdekatan, kami lebih sering sarapan, makan siang, dan mengerjakan tugas bersama. Waktu kerja dia juga_ reasonable _, tidak seperti Hye Mi yang bisa tidak tidur 30 jam mengerjakan proyek arsitekturnya atau Brendan yang lebih suka bangun subuh untuk belajar._

 _Awalnya saya agak malu karena sudah selang setahun sejak saya berdekatan dengan Alpha lagi, belum lagi Alpha yang ini memiliki mata hijau yang indah dan rambut hitam yang tebal; tidak berani saya bertanya berapa orang yang sudah ia buat menangis selama hidupnya. Hye Mi sering menggoda kami, menuduh Al mendekati saya, yang mana disambut Al dengan candaan sambil peluk-peluk saya. Sepertinya memang cuma saya yang berdebar-debar di dekat dia selama ini, dia sih biasa saja. Malah, menginjak semester berikutnya, Hye Mi yang mencoba_ dating _dengan Brendan yang berusia 2 tahun lebih muda (tetapi jauh lebih tinggi besar daripada saya dan Hye Mi, menyaingi Al)._

 _Tidak ada yang saya kurang-kurangi; Al mungkin satu-satunya Alpha yang berusaha sopan menanyakan siklus ovulasiku dan meminta tolong kepada dua teman kami untuk menemaniku di dekat waktunya. Tidak sedikitpun dia menunjukkan ketertarikan atau bersikap_ flirty _, tidak sama sekali. Dia juga pendengar yang baik dan teman mengobrol yang sangat cerdas. Selalu ada hal baru yang dapat kami bicarakan, mulai dari kejadian sehari-hari,_ headline _berita, sampai bahan bacaan perkuliahan._

 _"_ I noticed that in some cultures, people still believe that it's improper to have an Alpha male to bond an Omega male. What dae ye' think, bruv? _"_

 _Kami masih sarapan pagi dan dia sudah memulai isu yang masih terjadi di banyak budaya timur dan, sayangnya, dalam budaya keluarga saya sendiri. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa saya masih mengenakan anting pemberian ayah saya dan tidak terikat semata-mata karena orangtua saya tidak terima kalau saya harus terikat dengan Alpha lelaki. Menurut mereka, keterbukaan seperti ini jauh dari bermoral. Padahal suku Bugis adalah salah satu suku yang paling awal menerima dan menegaskan fakta bahwa peran_ gender _tidak hanya memiliki dua sisi. Tetapi keluarga saya juga tidak bisa disalahkan, ajaran agama memang ada yang berkata lain._

 _"_ I don't know. _Salah satu budaya yang kamu sebut itu ya budaya keluargaku."_

 _Al memamerkan cengiran congkaknya yang baru ia tampilkan setelah bulan ketiga kami kenal, "_ Shut up. _Kamu sungguh-sungguh bisa menerima keadaan begitu saja?_ What are you doing here _?"_

 _Setelah dekat, lelaki ini agak menyebalkan, memang. "Hmm. Saya nggak bisa objektif, sih._ _Saya sudah terlalu lama berontak terhadap mereka yang membatasi saya seperti itu,_ all I can say is that it's unrealistic. It's almost against the nature. I mean _, selama compatible secara seksual dan mampu berprokreasi, saya nggak tahu lagi apa yang membuat lelaki Alpha nggak bisa bonding sama lelaki Omega,_ same thing _dengan perempuan. Mau sama perempuan atau laki-laki pun, dengan sistem reproduksi kita yang begini, kita tetap heteroseksual._ Other-sexual _." Saya menghirup sedikit kopi untuk membasahi tenggorokan sebelum melanjutkan, "Pada dasarnya, kita mendambakan pasangan yang berbeda dari diri kita. Perbedaan itu bisa datang dari mana saja. Lihat kawan-kawan Beta kita. Apa laki-laki selalu berpasangan dengan perempuan seperti Hye Mi dan Brendan? Nggak kan? Contohnya Mieke dan Emillia. Apa mereka sama?_ What do you call that _?_ They are two different human beings, regardless of their socio-biological category dan their sex. _"_

 _Al mengangguk sambil menatapku lekat, "_ Noted." _Dia menghirup kopinya, namun matanya sibuk memandangku, "_ Guid gear comes in sma' bulk, eh _?"_

_Saya mengerjap perlahan. "Itu apa artinya?"_

_Dia tidak menjawab dan tidak pernah mengulangnya lagi. Dasar_ Scottish _, aksennya sangat kental walau kadang enak didengar. Saya senang mendengar Al berbicara, mungkin karena itu juga saya mulai menyukai dialeknya yang asing di telinga. Walau ada yang bilang bahwa Alpha dan Omega tidak mungkin berteman, tetapi kami mematahkannya. Kami menjalani semester pertama dengan lancar, sesekali dia mengajakku minum di bar Gooners favoritnya sambil membicarakan soal Liverpool FC kecintaannya (saya lebih suka_ Bundesliga _, pemainnya macho semua) setelah mengetahui saya tidak keberatan minum alkohol, tapi menolak keras makan babi._

 _Perangai Al benar-benar tidak seperti Alpha pada umumnya. Ketika saya terlalu mabuk untuk peduli dengan kelakuan saya, dia akan mencari bantuan Hye Mi atau Brendan. Ketika mereka tidak dapat dihubungi, dia akan memastikan saya sampai di tempat tidur saya sendiri dan mengunci pintu_ flat _saya._ Such a gentleman, isn't he? _Kalau Alpha lain, mungkin saya sudah dilecehkan atau diperkosa. Dan saya kembali tersentuh dengan tindakan-tindakan kecilnya yang mungkin tidak signifikan, namun menunjukkan betapa pedulinya dia terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya dan saya sendiri. Dia bisa marah ketika harus, seperti ketika seorang_ pervert _melecehkan Hye Mi di_ club _suatu malam atau ketika dia mengetahui bahwa ada Alpha yang suka menguntit saya tanpa saya sadari. Pada saat-saat itulah saya menyadari bahwa Al adalah Alpha yang kuat, yang berwibawa. Dia memiliki_ presence _yang cukup kuat sehingga tidak satupun Omega di bangunan ini dan di jurusannya yang tidak tahu siapa dia._

A very attractive and powerful _Alpha. Siapa Omega yang tidak mau sama dia?_

 _Pada tahun terakhir kami, saya akhirnya mendapat kabar baik mengenai judul thesis yang saya ajukan. Rupanya ada seorang_ professor _yang sangat tertarik dengan kajian saya sehingga beliau dapat mempengaruhi_ professor _lain dan mengajak dua rekannya untuk mengawasi perkembangan studi saya. Saya belum pernah berkuliah di kelas dosen ini sebelumnya,_ but supposedly _, beliau adalah salah satu dosen yang sudah menghasilkan sejumlah teori yang digunakan hampir di seluruh dunia, seorang_ prodigy _. Menurut Prof. Savitri dari bidang studi Gender & Sexuality_ _yang senantiasa membimbingku sejak semester satu, dosen itu tidak biasanya mengambil mahasiswa bimbingan dengan tema yang saya ambil, namun menurutnya bahasan saya cukup menggugahnya untuk membaca buku-buku referensi saya. Dan beliau memintaku mengunjungi kantornya hari ini._

 _Karena itulah saya berada di dalam ruang kantor dosen tersebut di gedung rektorat, duduk dengan sangat kaku di kursi_ leather- _nya yang tampak mahal. Ruangan ini tidak terlalu besar, tetapi tentu cukup lega untuk satu orang. Terdapat dua buah rak buku minimalis yang dipenuhi buku, transkrip, dan beberapa hiasan khas negara-negara tertentu yang terasa_ out of place _. Di temboknya terdapat pigura-pigura berisi ijazah dan beragam penghargaan, salah satunya yang saya sempat baca sepertinya diterbitkan oleh lembaga beasiswa Fulbright, Amerika._

_Di antara pigura-pigura tersebut, tidak satupun ada yang menyimpan foto si pemilik ruangan. Kalaupun ada sebuah foto, foto itu menampilkan gadis kecil bermata abu-abu yang berambut hitam dengan dua lesung pipit yang muncul dari senyumnya. Foto itu berdiri di meja kerja di depan saya, tidak jauh dari plakat emas bertuliskan "MAZHAR ZEKI MOLANA, B. A., M. A., Ph. D." yang agak mengintimidasi. Mungkin keturunan Turki._

_Di tengah-tengah membayangkan sesosok dosen paruh baya yang mengenakan jas mahal dengan kepala yang setengah botak, saya tersentak ketika mendadak seseorang membanting pintu kantor hingga terbuka. Saya otomatis melompat dari tempat duduk saya, langsung merasa takut kalau saya mengunjungi prof Molana di waktu yang tidak tepat. Tapi, alih-alih dosen yang saya tunggu-tunggu, saya melihat seorang lelaki membawa beberapa berkas, mengenakan kemeja berwarna salmon, dasi_ navy blue yang dikendorkan _, vest_ berwarna _tan yang tidak terkancing, dan celana bahan yang sewarna. Lelaki itu menatap saya sekilas, tidak tampak terkejut menemukan saya di dalam ruangan tersebut dan malah melangkah masuk dengan santai sementara saya masih_ shock _tidak tahu harus melakukan apa._

 _Setelah lelaki itu meletakkan berkas-berkas yang dibawanya di atas meja_ professor _, dia kembali menatapku dan saya dengan pasrah menatap balik ke arah sepasang mata kebiruan yang nyaris_ silver _, mengingatkanku kepada warna_ blue moon _yang pernah kulihat di internet. Warnanya dingin, namun tidak caranya memandang. Dan dia adalah seorang Alpha._

 _"_ Naray Egam, right _?" tanyanya cepat sampai saya nyaris tidak mengenali nama saya sendiri._

 _"_ Y-yes. _" Apakah dia asisten dosen prof Molana? Mungkin beliau sibuk atau tidak enak badan sehingga-_

 _"_ I'm happy to finally meeting you _," Lelaki itu menawarkan tangannya kepada saya yang membuat saya agak bingung, namun kusambut juga jabatan tangannya, "_ I'm Mazhar Zeki. Call me whatever you want. _"_

_*_

Mimpiku terputus oleh raungan alarm android saya yang sedang _charging_ di lemari sebelah tempat tidur. Dengan berat hati, saya pun berusaha keras membuka mata dan meraih alat elektronik sialan itu dan mematikan alarmnya. Sudah hari Senin dan saya masih di rumah Jendra setelah kemarin sore saya memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen sebelum mengajar hari ini. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, yang berarti saya harus segera membangunkan Jendra agar dia tidak terlambat datang ke kelas paginya.

Saya akhirnya mampu duduk dan memandangi tembok putih di hadapan saya, berpikir. Sudah bulan apa sekarang? Tanggal berapa? Mimpi-mimpi itu mulai muncul lagi. Mimpi-mimpi yang mengulang kehidupan saya di UK, setiap tahunnya terus diulang seakan pernah sedetik pun saya melupakan sedikit saja dari apa yang saya tinggalkan disana. Mimpi-mimpi ini membuat kepala saya sakit dan hati saya terasa seperti teriris-iris, haruskah saya merasakan hal yang sama lagi dan lagi? Sampai kapan? Tubuh sudah saya pindahkan sejauh ini, tetapi saya masih dapat merasakan sayatan-sayatan yang dialami hati yang saya tinggalkan disana?

Ini hanya akan jadi semakin buruk, saya tahu itu. Tidak ada cara untuk menghindarinya, saya hanya bisa pasrah dan menerimanya lagi dan lagi.

Saya menoleh ke Jendra dan pelan saya goyangkan tubuh bongsornya. Dengan lirih saya memanggil namanya (tenggorokan saya masih sakit karena dia membuat saya menjerit-jerit semalaman) dan dia mulai tergugah. Beberapa detik tidak ada gerakan berarti hingga saya merasakan sebuah tangan meraih pinggang saya yang telanjang dan menarik saya ke arah tubuhnya. Lalu saya dijadikan bantal guling.

"Jendra..." panggilku parau, "Bangun...udah jam 7..."

"Hmmmm...5 menit lagi..."

"Jendra..." saya berusaha terdengar lebih tegas.

Jendra lalu mengintip dari salah satu matanya yang mengantuk dan menyimpulkan sebuah senyum, "Apa hadiahnya kalau saya mau bangun sekarang?"

Saya memelototinya dengan sebal, tidak pura-pura kali ini, "Jangan bercanda. Cepetan mandi..."

Dia tampaknya mengenali nada bicara saya dan meregangkan otot-ototnya lalu menguap lebar-lebar. Dia meraih Androidnya di sisi yang lain dan mengecek beberapa hal. "Bulan Oktober sudah mau habis, ya..." dia menggumam.

"Kesabaranku juga. Ayo cepetan bangun dan mandi."

*

Kehidupanku yang monoton pun kembali berjalan. Mengajar, menilai, membaca, menyusun, membimbing, memutarkan bola mata, menaiki angkot, melepas lelah, menyudahi tidur, lalu berulang. Apa yang membuat minggu ini sedikit berbeda adalah _mood_ saya. Lebih mudah menemukan alasan untuk menegur mahasiswa, lebih pedas menilai pekerjaan mahasiswa, lebih banyak diam di kantor untuk tidur, dan lebih sering mengemil. Gawat, sebenarnya, karena saya mulai bergesekan dengan garis subyektif disini. Tidak seharusnya saya seemosional itu dalam bekerja, bahkan Jendra yang kadang bebal saja sampai menyadari perubahan ini. Bagaimana tidak, dia selalu siap pasang badan untuk menerima amukanku kapan saja, dimana saja. Saya juga yakin dia sudah mencurigai penyebabnya, _and let me get this straight_ : **bukan** PMS.

Kesalku makin menjadi dengan maklumnya Jendra. Jujur saja, saya menyukai caranya memperlakukan saya layaknya seorang Omega di ranjang, tetapi saya sangat membenci insting Alpha-nya yang berusaha mengakomodir segala keresahan dan kekesalan saya. Saya merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, padahal hanya dalam beberapa minggu saja saya akan mencapai usia 33 tahun; 3 tahun di atas Jendra. Seharusnya dia yang anak kecil dan saya yang mengakomodir _tantrum_ -nya.

Pada hari Selasa, dia mengantarku pulang seperti biasa dan sesampainya di apartemen, dia mengonfrontasiku. Oke, mungkin saya hiperbolis, tetapi dia tetap menyatakan bahwa saya tidak seharusnya _cutting-off_ mahasiswa semester 10 yang memohon kepada saya untuk mengecek _draft_ terakhirnya, yang mana memang sudah saya baca. Ketidakmampuan anak itu untuk mengetik dengan _layout_ yang mudah dibaca saja sudah menunjukkan betapa tidak kompetennya anak itu. Tentu saja saya menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti seminar pengajuan judul lagi, dan kali ini saya mau dia memperhatikan ketika dosen menjelaskan tentang _layout_ standar _draft_ skripsi. Saya masih _fair_ , kok. Tetapi Omega cengeng itu malah menangis dan semuanya harus disaksikan oleh beberapa mahasiswa di sekitar kami dan Jendra yang sedang berjalan bersama saya.

Baiklah. Mungkin reaksi saya agak berlebihan. Hanya karena Jendra _keukeuh_ menegur saya, saya jadi menamparnya. _At least_ saya tidak mengatakan apa-apa yang akan saya sesali, tetapi menamparnya saja saya sudah cukup menyesal. Namun saya keburu makin kesal karena bukannya marah, Jendra malah menarik saya ke dalam pelukannya dan meminta saya bercerita kepadanya. Wajar, dong, kalau saya membentak-bentak dia; dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi kepada saya dan setiap tahun, saya harus mengulangi proses yang sama. Saya tidak suka dia pura-pura tidak tahu. Saya tidak suka dia selalu menggunakan metode yang sama setiap saya mulai _tantrum_ , dan saya kesal betapa efektifnya metode yang dia gunakan.

Setidaknya Jendra selalu mampu untuk menenangkan saya. Dia tahu, kok, pada bulan-bulan ini saya selalu disergap oleh kecemasan berlebih yang disebabkan oleh mimpi-mimpi yang sama. _Every single year, with the same period of time_. Mimpi-mimpi itu selalu menghantui saya ketika Indonesia hendak menyambut musim hujan dan UK mulai memasuki _autumn_. Mungkin suasananya yang mengundang masalah atau mungkin otak saya yang sudah rusak. Menurut psikolog kenalan Jendra, sih, saya trauma.

Pertama kali mendengar hal itu, saya sontak tertawa karena, _you know_ , saya mengalami mimpi-mimpi mengerikan ini tiap tahun dalam rentang waktu tertentu. Walaupun dalam bahasa Latin ' _trauma_ ' berarti luka, tetapi kata ' _Traum_ ' yang dalam bahasa Jerman berarti 'mimpi' juga terdapat di dalamnya. Hahahaha! Tidak lucu? _What a cheap sense of humor_.

 _On a more serious note_ , saya merasakan perbedaan yang sangat signifikan sebelum saya datang ke UK dan sesudah saya kembali dari UK. Jujur. Saya pernah jadi pemalu, tipikal Omega yang pingitan favorit para Alpha bejat. Sejak SMP sampai SMA, saya sekolah di sekolah khusus Omega yang berbasis agama. Idealnya, Omega yang lulus dari sekolah saya itu ya jadi Omega santun dan anggun, favorit Alpha bejat pada umumnya. Selain pelajaran sekolah, saya diajarkan cara merawat diri dan mengolah kepribadian. Setiap ada dari kami yang ovulasi, kami diwajibkan untuk tidur di sebuah _bunker_ gelap dan kotor yang membuat kami gila, kemudian para guru akan mengingatkan kami bahwa setelah kami terikat oleh seorang Alpha, kami tidak perlu merasakan penderitaan itu lagi.

Bisa jadi itu salah satu trauma terawal dalam hidup saya. Maklum, saya puber di usia 13 tahun, terbilang agak prematur sebenarnya. Sementara kami disiksa karena siklus alamiah tubuh kami, kami juga selalu diingatkan betapa berharganya diri kami yang masih perawan. Tidak jarang saya mendengar desas-desus tentang Omega yang tidak perawan dan tidak 'laku' sehingga menjadi pelacur untuk menyambung hidupnya. _The first 22 years of my life are made of a big fat bull_. Omega tidak pernah dipandang sebagai manusia; kami selalu dipandang sebagai komoditi layaknya sapi perah atau ayam petelur. Kami berharga hanya karena kami perawan. Selanjutnya, kami berharga hanya karena kami memiliki rahim yang dapat mengandung Alpha. Selebihnya? _Null_.

Jiwa pembangkang saya pun kian merajalela ketika pak Mulya yang dulu membimbing saya mengenalkan saya pada pemikiran-pemikiran filsuf dunia mengenai permasalahan pada _gender and sexuality_. Saya berkenalan dengan Sedgwick, Lacan, dan banyak pemikir dunia lainnya melalui karya mereka yang saya dapatkan dari pak Mulya. Saya melihat warna-warni baru dalam kehidupan, celah-celah sempit untuk diperlebar, dan kenyataan yang dibutakan oleh peraturan dari mereka yang mengatur. Dengan semangat ini lah saya berusaha mati-matian mencari beasiswa untuk kembali mengabdi ke almamater, berharap dapat menemukan agen perubahan lain yang lebih muda dari saya.

Namun UK merubah banyak hal. Pada menit pertama, saya kasihan melihat mahasiswa-mahasiswa saya sudah berkumpul lengkap di kelas 15 menit sebelum waktunya, duduk tidak bergerak di kursi mereka. Pada menit berikutnya, saya dapat membuat seorang mahasiswa menangis tanpa membentak. Mungkin saya memang gila. Mungkin saya memanfaatkan posisi saya untuk mengajak orang lain merasakan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Gila. Setelahnya saya akan menyesal, namun saya tahu saya akan mengulangi hal yang sama esoknya.

"Pak, kenapa sih bulan-bulan segini bapak suka 'kesetanan'?"

Saya mendongak dari essai-essai berantakan yang saya corat-coret dan menatap Adiwangsa yang menatap balik kepada saya. Malam ini saya _stay_ agak lama di perpustakaan jurusan, menilai pekerjaan mahasiswa. Kebetulan, Adiwangsa juga sedang berada di tempat yang sama, membaca beberapa buku.

"Kamu juga mau saya ganggu?" gumamku kesal.

"Bukan gitu, pak..." mahasiswa tampan berambut ikal itu tersenyum jenaka, "Maaf ya pak, tante saya udah menopause aja nggak segitunya. Anak-anak sampe tegang banget. Senin kemarin anak-anak kelas C yang ambil Prose aja _stress_ _pisan._ _Euweuh hereuyna jiga nu_ kurang piknik."

Saya hanya melengos, "Kalian kan mahasiswa, tugasnya _lain_ piknik dan senang-senang."

"Tapi bapak kan dosen, tugasnya membimbing kami, bukan mengintimidasi."

Terdengar suara penjaga perpustakaan yang tercekat dengan pernyataan Adiwangsa, namun dia pun tidak berani berbuat apa-apa. Saya tahu dia salah satu mahasiswa yang mengambil mata kuliah saya. Adiwangsa juga tidak kelihatan takut, walau masih berusaha sopan. Mungkin dia adalah satu dari sedikit mahasiswa Alpha yang benar-benar bernyali. Saya juga belum pernah memarahi dia berlebihan karena pekerjaannya selalu _precise_ dan minim kealfaan. Saya tahu dia penggiat hal-hal diluar dunia akademik juga, banyak dosen yang sering mencacinya karena dia sering melakukan kegiatan social yang dinilai tidak berguna.

Memang tidak berguna untuk _GPA_ -nya. Dan pembicaraan ini sudah termasuk aksi sosialnya terhadap teman-teman sejawat. Dia tampak selalu gatal melihat ketidakadilan di sekitarnya, _just like a superhero wannabe_. Tetapi, sekali lagi, dia tidak salah.

"Pantas saja dekanat nggak pernah minjemin TOA kalau kamu yang minta." Ujar saya.

"Hehehe...biasanya sih gitu, pak. Cuma orang yang berhati besar yang bisa cuek kalau ada anjing _gogorowokan_." Dia tertawa kecil.

"Dan cuma orang berhati lemah yang memilih untuk menghindar daripada mendapat penolakan." Sesaat wajah manis lelaki itu tampak bingung. "Saya lihat Kenanga belajar di perpustakaan fakultas, sendirian. Kamu pasti sudah tahu kan?"

Ketika kamu melihat pipi seorang Alpha bersemu merah, kamu pasti tidak tahan untuk menggodanya seperti saya saat ini. Adiwangsa tidak bongsor seperti Jendra, tetapi dia cukup menjulang tinggi dan lumayan berisi. Dia juga tampak macho dengan rambut ikalnya yang panjang tidak teratur serta jenggot dan kumis yang baru tumbuh. Kamu akan _expect_ melihat tipe Alpha seperti ini mengganggu Omega-Omega yang pulang malam di gang sempit, namun di depan saya ia tampak seperti anjing besar yang ketahuan merusak barang.

"Bapak licik. Saya _mah_ _being professional_ , bapak mah nyerang masalah _haté_." Dia meringis.

"Oh? Hati, toh." Saya memiringkan kepala dan sedikit memelankan suara agar penjaga perpustakaan tidak mendengar. "Saya kira masalah selangkangan. Udah berapa bulan tuh kamu pepetin anak itu, tiba-tiba pisah. _I thought you were just bad enough to be dumped_."

"Ih, bapak mah." Wajah kuning langsat itu kian memerah, " _I have nothing against it, but it's not my top priority at the moment_." Dia menjawab lirih, "Saya mah...gimana, ya? Bukan kabur, pak. Saya cuma mau istirahat. Saya capek ngejar terus, tapi dia menarik diri terus. _Teuing lah, urang lieur_."

"Lemah." Ejekku.

Tiba-tiba pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan sesosok lelaki berjaket hitam masuk menuju tempat Adiwangsa dan menepuk pundaknya.

" _Lur,_ kecengan _maneh sorangan wae tuh. Moal_ ditemenin?"

" _Sia deui, beul! Urang keur lieur yeuh dititah ngagawean_ translation sama si Windy. _Cicing, ah._ "

Mau tidak mau, mata saya mengikuti _presence_ yang baru saja memasuki ruangan ini. Seorang lelaki yang agak kurus (sedikit lebih kurus daripada Adiwangsa) dengan rambut berponi berantakan. Matanya agak cekung namun tajam ketika ia fokus memandang mata Adiwangsa yang menengok ke arahnya. Tulang pipinya pun tampak sangat tajam, bukan karena faktor kurus, tetapi memang tulang pipinya yang menonjol. Hidungnya tampak lancip dan ramping, bibirnya menggelap karena rokok. Dia mungkin kurus, tetapi memang dasar Alpha, dia tetap tampak tegap dan berdada bidang di balik jaketnya.

Saya pernah melihat anak ini.

"Oh," saya menyeletuk, membuat kedua anak itu menoleh ke arah saya, "Rupanya kamu bisa cerewet, ya?"

Adiwangsa tampak bingung, namun anak yang baru datang itu sadar saya berbicara kepadanya.

"Bapak juga bisa jadi tempat curhat juga, ya?" Suaranya agak kaku berbicara tanpa dialek Sunda, terdengar bariton dan agak lembut walau penampilannya tidak kalah sangar dengan Adiwangsa.

Saya hanya tersenyum mendengar komentarnya sambil kembali mengecek pekerjaan saya. Saya mendengar Adiwangsa mengusir anak itu, tapi saya mendengar sebuah kursi bergeser, dan begitu saya mendongak, anak itu sudah duduk di sebelah Adiwangsa.

" _Keur sibuk pisan teu_ , pak?" dengan polos dia bertanya, padahal dia kan lihat saya sedang bekerja.

"Kamu lihat kan saya sedang bekerja?"

"Saya lihat, kok. Tapi sibuk banget nggak? Kayak, kalau saya mau diskusi soal skripsi saya, bakal ganggu nggak?"

Saya mengerenyitkan dahi. "Nama kamu...siapa?"

"Anjar Pramoedya Ananta. Saya ambil kelas Theory in Literature."

"Angkatan berapa kamu?"

"2009."

Kerenyitku makin dalam, "Kenapa baru ambil TheoLit sekarang?"

" _This and that_ , lah, pak." Jawabnya nyeleneh.

 _Really?_ Adiwangsa berteman dengan anak ini? Saya bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya di kampus sejak awal saya mengajar. Baru beberapa minggu ini juga saya _notice_ ada anak seperti ini.

"Si _kehed_ _teu kudu didenge_ , pak. Cuekin aja." Adiwangsa berkata kepadaku. "Sekarang aja dia sok _cool_. Tahun lalu dia udah _stress_ banget ngurusin kuliah. Liat aja, gondrong gitu."

"Alpha ngapain dandan, sih." Celetuk Anjar lagi.

"Sekarang saya agak sibuk, lagipula sudah malam juga." Saya mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Anjar itu...yang judul skripsinya apa ya?"

"Belum ada juga, pak."

_Blegug sia, anying!_

"Tapi saya udah sempet diskusi ke pak Mul sama Lukman soal bahasan saya. Kalo menurut mereka, baiknya saya ajak bapak diskusi juga _ceunah_."

"Hmmm. Kamu mau bahas apa memang?" Tanya saya sambil mengecek beberapa lembar essai terakhir.

Sebelum menjawab, Anjar menoleh ke arah Adiwangsa, " _Maneh_ _minggat heula, lah_. Giliran _urang_ curhat."

" _Sia mah..._ " dengan misuh-misuh, Adiwangsa bangkit juga, " _Urang_ sebatang _heula_ , kelar _maneh_ curhat, kita balik."

Setelah adik kelasnya meninggalkan perpustakaan, Anjar langsung melanjutkan obrolan dengan enteng, "Saya _compare_ novel, pak. Ada tiga."

"Uh-huh...terbitan tahun berapa?" sahut saya agak acuh. Tinggal dua essai lagi.

"Lumayan _anyar_ , sih. 'Can I speak?' tahun 1990," Saya tercekat mendengar judul yang ia sebutkan, " _Ari nu_ 'Heat' 1998, umm... _anu hiji deui_ , 'The Singing Bird in Golden Cage', 2010."

Tenggorokan saya terasa kering. "Semuanya...novel Mazher Zeki Molana?"

" _Sumuhun_. Tadinya susah, sih, kata Lukman _anyar teuing_. Takutnya jarang dibahas di bidang kesusastraan. Tapi saya lihat udah lumayan dipake, sih. Banyak referensi." Dia menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

Ini hanya kebetulan. Ini bukan mimpi yang datang menghantuiku, ini kenyataan. Dan seharusnya saya tidak heran jika hal ini terjadi, novel-novel itu sudah bisa digunakan untuk bahan penelitian kendatipun masih baru. Saya sudah khatam membaca semua novel itu, tentu. Bagaimana tidak?

Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk mengerjakan sisa 2 essai yang ada nanti saja, di rumah. Saya menatap Anjar, lebih lekat sekarang. Saya melihat kantung matanya yang lumayan tebal, mungkin akibat begadang. Saya juga menyadari sebuah _septum piercing_ di hidungnya yang tajam, matanya yang ternyata agak sipit, dan ada setitik _teardrop tattoo_ di bawah sudut mata kanannya. Selebihnya, kulitnya tampak pucat dan bersih. Tidak lusuh seperti penampilannya.

"Apa yang mau kamu bahas dari novel-novel itu?"

"Hmm. _Reproductive system roles_ , _gender roles_? Seputar itu kayaknya, pak. Saya _notice_ yang di novel terakhir, sebetulnya." Dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Jadi kan di novel terakhir tiba-tiba dia berubah, nggak kayak yang dua lagi. Kali ini penulisnya nulis sebagai seorang Alpha yang menceritakan seorang Omega. Agak bingung juga sih, pergeseran _point of view_ -nya _rek kumaha_...tapi tiga-tiganya punya benang merah."

Saya mengangguk mendengarnya. "Premisnya lumayan kayaknya. Kalau sudah ada _draft_ kontak saya saja."

"Boleh minta nomornya, pak?"

Saya pun menyebutkan nomor telepon saya sementara dia menyimpannya. Tiba-tiba pintu perpustakaan terbuka lagi, saya kira Adiwangsa. Rupanya Jendra yang sudah menenteng tas kerjanya dan mengenakan jaket kulit bermerek kesayangannya.

"Ray, _uih_ yuk-eh, Jar." Dia tersenyum kepada mahasiswa yang duduk di depanku.

" _Kang_." Sahut Anjar.

"Lagi bimbingan?" Tanya si Alpha bongsor.

"Nggak, kok. Udah beres." Saya segera merapikan lembaran essai dan memasukkannya ke tas saya sendiri. Saya kemudian menengok kepada Anjar, "Kamu bisa kontak saya untuk bimbingan antara Senin sampai Jumat _at reasonable hours_. _Weekend_ _off limit_ , oke?"

Alpha tirus itu mengangguk pelan. "Hati-hati, pak."

Saya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju Jendra yang berada di lawang pintu. Kami kemudian menyusuri lorong gedung perkuliahan menuju parkiran dalam remang (entah mengapa kampus ini kurang cahaya).

"Saya nggak tahu Anjar itu anak bimbingan kamu." Jendra membuka obrolan.

"Bukan, kok. Saya aja baru kenal tadi."

"Hahaha. Padahal kamu sama dia masuk kampus ini kan bareng." Jendra menggelengkan kepalanya. Ketika kami sampai di depan parkiran, dia menambahkan, "Kamu tunggu disini aja. Saya ambil motor dulu."

Saya hanya mengangguk sementara dia masuk ke area parkiran kecil di samping gedung. Sambil menunggu, saya mengecek telepon genggam saya. Ratusan pesan Line, ada dari _group_ , ada dari beberapa kawan, ada dari ibu saya. Ada juga puluhan pesan dari _dating apps_ yang saya install, juga notifikasi dari beberapa akun media sosial yang saya miliki. Ketika saya sedang mengetik balasan untuk ibu saya, tiba-tiba Android saya bergetar dan muncul notifikasi SMS di layar saya.

_From: +62 1435 *** **_

_Pak, ini nomor Anjar. Tolong save ya._

*


	3. Naray (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo. Setelah sekian lama nggak update, update nya cem filler aja. Pikiran yang nulis lagi kalut, dan seperti biasa, ini nggak diedit atau pun di proofread. (Kalo sekiranya ada kesalahan, paling nanti yang nulis panik dan buru-buru benerin setelah published.) Untuk yang baca, terimakasih, lho. Saya aja yang nulis bosen banget sama chapter ini. Semoga kamu nggak merasakan kebosanan yang saya alami, ya.

Naray (3)

 

 _“_ Why do you think God created us this way _?”_

_Saya menoleh dari layar laptop saya dan memandang Mazher yang sedang memainkan_ Newton’s cradle _yang bersarang di atas meja kerjanya. Saya hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya dan menyender kepada senderan_ loveseat _yang berada di salah satu sudut ternyaman ruang kerja Mazher di_ condo _-nya, tepat di samping jendela besar yang dihiasi gorden putih berlapis-lapis. Cahaya mentari pagi Liverpool menerobos masuk dengan lembut melalui serat-serat kain tersebut, dan di sini saya masih menerka-nerka, apa Mazher berbicara pada dirinya sendiri atau pada saya._

_TIKTOK-TIKTOK-TIKTOK_

_Saya mendengarkan ketukan demi ketukan yang dihasilkan oleh mainan favorit Mazher sambil termenung. Saya juga mengeklik_ save _supaya tulisan saya tidak terganggu. Ketika Mazher mengalihkan pandangannya kepada saya, saya baru sadar bahwa ia berbicara kepada saya._

_“Um…” saya langsung bingung mencari jawaban, “Saya…nggak tahu kalau prof itu_ believer _.” Ucapku polos, memancing tawa merdu dari lelaki berambut ikal itu._

_“Saya menikmati warisan orang tua saya_ wholeheartedly. _Tidak jarang ada yang bilang saya_ brainwashed _atau_ backwards _karenanya.” Dia menghela nafas. “Apa tidak seharusnya saya mendiskusikan hal ini dengan kamu?_ Does it make you uncomfortable _?”_

_“Uh…nggak, sih, prof.”Saya tertawa canggung, “Saya…eh…kebetulan juga pewaris. Jadi saya santai aja, kok, diskusi soal itu.”_

_“_ Really _?” sepasang mata_ icy blue _memandangku lembut, kendati kontras yang tajam antara iris dan pupilnya. “Kalau begitu, bagaimana menurut kamu?”_

_Saya merasa_ nervous _lagi. “Eh…um…_ I’ve…never really given a thought about it. _” Pipi saya terasa panas mengakui hal tersebut. Saya terlalu fokus dengan apa yang ada di depan saya hingga melupakan hal itu.Ibadah belum pernah menjadi prioritas hidup saya sebelumnya, apalagi keyakinan terhadap tuhan_ or any greater power _. Kalau pernah saya beribadah, itu karena saya sedang benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu_ desperately _, bukan karena itu kewajiban saya. Jadi bukannya tidak percaya, hanya saja tidak punya waktu untuk mengulik bagian itu._

_Saya kira Mazher akan kecewa mendengar jawaban saya. Saya kira, dia akan membatalkan keputusannya membimbing saya karena saya tidak cukup filosofis, tetapi tidak. Dia hanya tersenyum kepadaku, membuatku bingung bukan main._

_“Keberatan kalau saya menceritakan pendapat saya?”_

_Otomatis saya menggelengkan kepala, “_ I would love to hear your thoughts. _”_

_Dia tampak sangat antusias mendengar basa-basi saya dan berjalan menuju_ loveseat _yang berada di sudut yang bersebelahan dengan_ loveseat _saya, hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah_ coffee table _kayu berbentuk oval yang mungil di antaranya. Dia duduk sambil menghadap ke arah saya dan memulai penjelasannya._

_“_ God gave us freedom _.” Dia memulai dengan tatapan yang teduh, “_ At least _, ini adalah pendapat saya. Mungkin tidak_ valid _didengar dari mulut seorang Alpha dengan kedudukan yang bagus di dalam masyarakat,_ but regardless of what you’re born as _, saya yaking Dia memberi kita kebebasan.”_

_Saya memandangnya beberapa saat dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sebagian karena saya baru mengenal profesor ini beberapa hari dan hanya menemuinya di kampus. Di lingkungan akademik, dia memberikan kesan yang jauh berbeda dari dirinya yang sekarang tampilkan._ Did I tell you that he doesn’t look as old as he is? _Wajahnya cukup tampan untuk pria seusianya, kerutan pada wajahnya yang cerah dimaknainya dengan kebijaksanaan, namun ketidakpeduliannya kepada penampilan malah membuatnya tampak agak_ rugged _seperti_ bad boy _yang sudah matang. Hidungnya sangat mancung, alisnya tebal, dan kulitnya agak pucat karena kurang sinar mentari, sementara rambut hitam ikalnya yang kadang dihiasi dengan beberapa helai warna putih membuatnya tampak sangat_ irresistible _._

_Sepertinya saya benar-benar haus belaian Alpha._ A 40-something man _?_ Really _? Dia bisa saja jadi ayah saya dengan usia segitu._

_“Kebebasan apa yang prof maksud?” Saya tidak tahan untuk bertanya, menolak untuk menerima jawaban sesimpel itu._

_“_ Any kind _. Berikan saya sebuah masalah untuk menjawabnya.”_

_Saya menaikkan kedua alis saya, mendadak merasa tertantang. Saya pun menutup laptop saya dan bersender kepada sandaran kursi. “Oke. Saya Omega, dan saya berasal dari keluarga religius sebagaimana banyak keluarga lain di negara saya.” Saya berhenti sejenak untuk memilih kata, “Sejak SMP hingga kuliah, saya meyakini  bahwa seorang Omega hanya sebuah_ vessel _. Fungsinya_ simply _untuk melahirkan manusia-manusia berkualitas, merawat dan mendidik mereka, juga melayani Alpha dengan baik dalam rumah tangga.” Pelan saya menarik nafas, “Empat tahun masa kuliah saya habiskan_ to prove everyone wrong _. Saya membaca banyak buku, mulai dari ilmu biologi hingga filsafat, dan saya kini yakin bahwa saya ada bukan untuk semata-mata menjadi budak seks dan pabrik manusia._ I am my own being _, tapi tidak ada yang percaya atau bahkan merasa bahwa saya dihidupkan bukan hanya untuk menjadi properti orang lain. Kebebasan apa yang Anda bicarakan?”_

_Saya sedikit terengah, mungkin terhanyut oleh emosi. Kalau boleh jujur, saya lelah dengan kondisi seperti ini. Mazher hanya menatap saya tanpa ada perubahan berarti pada ekspresinya._

_“_ If you’re telling me _, mudah saja bagi saya untuk mengatakan ‘itu semua ada di dalam pikiranmu’. Ini sudah abad 21, dan seharusnya, kebebasan sudah tidak menjadi pertanyaan, namun pertanyaan selalu muncul seputar topik itu. Menurutmu mengapa?”_

_“…karena kita tidak benar-benar bebas?”_

_“Siapa yang menentukan?”_

_Saya mulai merasa agak ragu. “…manusia?”_

_“_ You’re not wrong, you know _.” Mazher terkekeh, “_ On the other hand _, apa yang tidak bisa kamu lakukan?”_

_Kali ini saya benar-benar bingung. “_ Are you talking about Goethe…?”

_“_ No, I’m talking to you about freedom.”

 

 _Buku-buku jari saya mulai mengetuk-ngetuk di permukaan laptop, saya mulai berpikir. “…Mencuri, durhaka ke orang tua,_ bullying _…”_

_“Bukan yang tidak boleh, ya, Naray. Bukan juga yang kamu yakini sebagai sesuatu yang salah.” Mazher menyela dengan sopan, “Yang saya Tanya, apa yang TIDAK dapat kamu lakukan? Sesuatu yang berada di luar kapabilitas tubuhmu.”_

_Menyadari pertanyaan Mazher yang sesungguhnya, saya sontak memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. “…Anda membicarakan Goethe, kan?”_

_“_ Okay _, saya mengaku Goethe punya gagasan yang menari, tetapi saya tidak bermaksud mengarahkan pikiran kamu sehingga kamu sadar kalau kamu bisa melakukan_ any criminal act, just because _.” Dia tersenyum simpul, “Kalau saya boleh menyarankan dan menjawab untuk kamu, saya akan menjawab ‘menghamili orang lain’.”_

_Lalu saya merasa bodoh._

*

 

“Ndra.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Gimana rasanya punya penis?”

 

Jendra yang sedang mengganti-ganti _channel_ televisi di sofa saya satu-satunya akhirnya menoleh kepada saya yang sedang duduk di meja makan, menerawang langit biru cerah yang tampak dari balkon. Ketika saya melirik, wajah Jendra menampilkan ekspresi yang datar ke arah saya walaupun jempolnya masih menekan-nekan _remote_.

 

“Kamu ngomongin penis secara fisiologis atau…?”

 

“Fungsi.”

 

“ _I should’ve known_.” Dia bergumam sambil menarik nafas panjang, “Enak. _It makes me feel powerful_.”

 

“Itu memang _fetish_ kamu.” Dengus saya, “Serius sedikit, lah.”

 

Jendra termenung sekarang, seakan mempertimbangkan jawaban yang paling diplomatis, bukan yang paling jujur.

 

“Hm…saya mah _enjoy_ , sih. _I enjoy all the sex I had and could have, mostly_. Buat saya sih penis ada cukup untuk bikin saya enak dan bisa pipis.” Cengiran kekanakan merekah di wajah bersih Jendra, membuat matanya menyipit.

 

Saya bersandar di atas meja dan menghela nafas, “Jadi buat kamu _penis_ _is purely for fucking and taking a piss_?”

 

“ _Could be both at once too_.”

 

“…Ndra…”

 

Dia tertawa, “ _Though I’m not joking_ , saya nggak merasa ada fungsi lain untuk saya sendiri, sih.”

 

Saya menempelkan pipi di lengan yang saya julurkan di atas meja, membuat kacamata baca saya bergeser ke ujung hidung. “Kamu kan bisa menghamili orang.”

 

“Gimana caranya? Kamu kan rajin minum pil KB.”

 

“Bukan saya. Siapa, kek.” Saya mulai malas berbicara, “Kamu punya kemampuan untuk membuahi indung telur orang lain. Saya nggak tau gimana rasanya punya kemampuan seperti itu. Penis saya kan cuma _oversized clitoris_.”

 

Jendra menyenderkan punggungnya yang bidang sambil terkekeh dan menjulurkan tangannya kepada saya sebagai ajakan untuk bergabung dengannya di sofa saya yang menjadi sempit karena tubuh bongsornya. Saya pun menghela nafas dan bangkit dari kursi meja makan untuk menyambut ajakannya, namun alih-alih duduk di sebelahnya, saya lebih memilih untuk memanjat tubuhnya yang kokoh dan duduk di pangkuannya. Setelah dia menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas sofa dan mendudukkan saya di atas pahanya, dia baru mulai berbicara lagi.

 

“Kalau saya malah penasaran bagaimana rasanya memiliki penis yang fungsinya hanya untuk merasa.” Tangan-tangannya yang besar dan hangat mendekap pinggang saya, mengelus pelan. “Dan pipis.”

 

“Kalau punya penis macam itu, berarti kamu juga punya rahim. Tapi, _instead of_ produsen sperma, yang punya rahim lah yang harus minum pil KB.” Balas saya malas sambil iseng menggerayangi perut dan dada sahabat saya yang berbalut kemeja putih yang agak lusuh setelah dikenakan mengajar seharian. Apa saya pernah bilang kalau koleksi kemeja putih Jendra itu seksi?

 

“Saya rasa kita nggak akan pernah puas dengan kondisi kita.” Lamun Jendra pelan. Salah satu tangannya kini menyelinap ke balik celana saya dan mulai meraba pinggul saya. Kemudian saya melipat kedua lengan saya di atas dadanya dan meletakkan dagu saya di situ, mengabaikan seorang pembaca berita yang sedang membahas kasus korupsi yang melibatkan artis di layar televisi.

 

“Baik kamu atau saya, kita sama-sama cuma diberi satu hal yang nggak bisa kita lakukan. Kebayang kan _how many possibilities we have in our lives_?” gumamku seraya melayangkan tatapan ke sembarang sudut. “ _We can fuck, we can love, we can do whatever we want_ , kecuali hamil, untuk kamu, dan menghamili, untuk saya.”

 

“ _Well_ , saya nggak ngerasa rugi nggak bisa dihamili, sih.” Celetuk Jendra yang mulai lebih fokus memainkan pinggul saya dengan jari-jarinya, entah sejak kapan dia sudah memelorotkan celana saya sampai pangkal paha.

 

“Prokreasi memang bukan _finish line_ , kan?” Saya masih sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran saya sendiri hingga tubuh saya pun mengacuhkan sentuhan-sentuhan Jendra.

 

“Kalau kata teman-teman yang sudah punya anak, sih… _it’s more like a whole new start instead of the finish line_.” Ujar lelaki kekar yang tengah menjamah kulit saya. Saya dapat merasakan sesuatu mengeras di bawah perut saya dan menghela nafas.

 

“Cuma megang aja _horny_ , padahal yang sedang saya stimulasi kan otak kamu.”

 

Jendra hanya tertawa sambil memelorotkan celana saya lebih rendah lagi. Saya terpaksa harus menempelkan kelamin saya yang masih lemas dengan celana Jendra. Rasanya kurang nyaman karena bahannya agak kaku. Jendra tetap kukuh memijat dan mencubiti buah pantat saya, memainkan lemak berlebih yang ada di situ seakan pantat saya adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling menyenangkan untuknya di ruangan ini. Dia juga mendorong saya ke atas untuk mempertemukan bibir kami sekilas, nafasnya hangat dan wangi kopi Sidikalang yang tadi saya seduhkan.

 

“…Sedikit aja, boleh, ya?” pintanya manis.

 

Saya menyipitkan mata kepadanya, mengamati raut wajahnya yang (agak) jahil dengan mata menyipit. Salah satu sudut bibirnya yang naik, penanda bahwa _mood_ -nya sudah berubah nakal. Saya putuskan untuk menggoda anak ini sedikit.

 

“Sedikit itu seberapa…?” bisik saya. Dapat saya rasakan Jendra mulai menyelipkan jarinya ke dalam belahan pantat saya, memberikan sensasi yang erotis melalui sentuhan lembutnya yang menggoda. Hanya saja niat saya menjahilinya lebih besar daripada niat untuk menyetubuhinya.

 

“Hmm…kalau kamu nanya begitu, saya jadi pengen banyak…” suaranya pun perlahan berubah jadi lebih rendah. Sayang sekali, Jendra, saya cuma iseng sama kamu.

 

“Sedikit aja, ah. Ayo, berapa?” goda saya lagi, kali ini sambil mencubit putingnya yang mengeras di balik kemeja.

 

“Ugh…kamu relanya berapa banyak?”

 

“Hmm…ujungnya aja ya?”

 

“Raaaay…”

 

Saya terkekeh dan mencubit putingnya lebih keras sambil bangkit untuk menduduki ‘adik’-nya Jendra yang sekarang sudah lebih keras. “Saya ajak kamu ke sini kan bukan untuk itu, Ndra…” balasku sambil lalu mencubit hidungnya yang mancung. Ekspresi kecewanya tampak sangat lucu, seakan saya baru saja menyakiti salah satu anjing kesayangannya. Dia tampak sangat terkhianati.

 

“Sial kamu,” ujarnya agak kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Saya hanya tertawa dan bangkit dari sofa untuk membetulkan celana.

 

“Anjar sebentar lagi sampai. Urus tuh ‘si kecil’.” Ujar saya setelah saya selesai membetulkan celana sekenanya.

 

“Enak aja kecil.” Singutnya sambil bangkit dari sofa, dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

 

Saya hanya tersenyum menonton ulahnya. Kalau sedang begini, terasa sekali usia Jendra yang lebih muda daripada saya. Jam dinding menunjukkan bahwa seharusnya Anjar sudah datang, tetapi saya maklumi kalau ia terlambat beberapa menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Mahasiswa memang selalu begitu, toh saya tidak ada janji lain hari ini dan mahasiswa bimbingan saya yang lain tidak pernah ada yang cukup berani untuk menyambangi tempat tinggal saya untuk bimbingan. Lantas, mengapa Anjar bisa bimbingan di apartemen saya? Karena dia bertanya, dan saya hanya mengabulkan karena jadwal mengajar saya sudah usai sejak pukul 1.20 siang. (Tentu saja setelah diperingatkan Jendra untuk tidak menyulitkan mahasiswa bimbingan lagi.)

 

Setelah beberapa menit, Jendra melangkah keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah dan rambut yang agak basah. Tiga kancing kemeja yang paling atas tampak lepas menunjukkan bekas luka di pangkal lehernya. Dia tampak lebih segar sekarang walau bibirnya masih melengkung ketika membalas tatapan mata saya.

 

“Saya kan cuma minta ditemenin membimbing Anjar, bukannya mau main-main sama kamu siang bolong. _Tong baeud atuh, kasep_.”

 

“Hmmmh. Di mana sih anak itu? Kok belum sampai juga…” gerutunya.

 

Otomatis saya meraih telepon genggam yang tergeletak di meja makan dan mengecek notifikasi. Benar saja, Anjar mengirim sepatah SMS.

 

_From: Anjar_

_Pak, saya akan telat 10 menit. Tolong ditunggu ya._

 

Saya nyaris mendengus membaca pesan tersebut. Mahasiswa memang begitu, tidak pernah menghargai waktu. Saya memberitahu Jendra tentang hal itu, dan dosen Linguistik itu memutar bola matanya dengan sarkastik.

 

“Tapi jam 3 saya harus balik ke kampus, lho.” Jendra mengingatkan.

 

“Asal kamu setor muka dulu ke Anjar deh.” Balas saya sambil berpindah duduk di depan TV.

 

Jendra menyusul duduk di sebelah saya, “Kamu mau bikin dia curiga kita ada apa-apa, ya?”

 

Saya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jendra, “ _No way. I want him to confirm it_.” Jawab saya sambil memindahkan _channel_ televisi. “ _To tell you the truth_ , saya nggak pernah kasih Alpha masuk rumah saya sendirian kalau kami nggak ada ‘apa-apa’, bahkan mahasiswa saya sendiri.”

 

“Kamu takut Anjar macem-macem sama kamu?” Jendra tergelak, “GR banget, sih.” Dia mencolek pipi saya, membuat saya secara otomatis bergerak menghindar.

 

“Kamu tahu sendiri penis Alpha mengeras bukan gara-gara ada Omega ovulasi, tapi karena ada kesempatan.”

 

Lelaki bongsor di sebelah saya hanya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak lama kami menonton kartun Gumball, terdengar ketukan pada pintu saya dan saya segera bangkit untuk membukanya. Benar saja, saya menemukan sepasang mata berkantung gelap menatap saya seketika pintu terbuka.

 

“Halo, pak.” Anjar mengangguk, saya pun membalasnya.

 

“Masuk aja dulu.” Undang saya sambil melebarkan pintu. Dapat saya tebak mata Anjar langsung melayang kepada Jendra yang sedang duduk santai di atas sofa, menonton kartun. Jendra tersenyum ke arahnya dan Anjar membalasnya, anehnya tampak lebih rileks melihat ada Alpha lain di dalam ruangan itu.

 

“Kang,” sapa Anjar kepada Jendra.

 

“ _Maneh naha lila_ , sih? Kata kang Naray jam 2 janjiannya.”

 

“Macet _pisan_ , kang. _Ti_ Cibiru _napi ka_ Cinunuk padet, lah. _Aya_ truk mogok…”

 

Saya tidak ikut mengobrol dan mengisyaratkan Anjar agar duduk di meja makan sementara saya mendengarkan obrolan ringan mereka sayup-sayup. Untuk urusan bersosialisasi dengan mahasiswa, Jendra memang lebih mahir. Dia memiliki banyak topik untuk dibicarakan dengan mahasiswa, seperti musik atau hewan peliharaan. Tidak seperti saya yang cenderung tidak pernah berminat dengan basa-basi macam itu. Saya pun menyiapkan segelas air sirup yang dingin untuk Anjar dan meletakkannya di atas meja, yang segera diminum oleh Anjar setelah permisi lebih dahulu kepada saya.

 

“Oke,” di saat-saat seperti ini, saya ingin memiliki kemampuan bersosialisasi Jendra, tetapi apa boleh buat. “Uh…boleh saya baca dulu _draft_ kamu?”

 

Mengacuhkan kecanggungan saya, Anjar membuka _backpack_ -nya yang sudah tidak berbentuk dan mengeluarkan sebuah map plastik berisi kertas untuk diberikan kepada saya.

 

“Saya masih banyak _typo_ , pak…jadi…emm…tolong sabar ya, pak.” Dia memberikan cengiran tipis.

 

“ _Expected_ , kok.” Lengos saya sambil menerima tulisannya dan meraih sebuah pulpen yang tergeletak di meja makan.

 

Jendra tiba-tiba bangkit dari sofa dan meraih tasnya yang tergeletak tidak jauh, “Saya balik ke kampus dulu, ya, Ray. Udah jam segini.”

 

Saya sedikit berjengit mendengar kata-kata Jendra dan mengerutkan kening. Dia kan tahu saya tidak mau memasukkan Alpha ke rumah saya kalau tidak ada alasan yang sudah tentu personal, kok sekarang dia mau meninggalkan saya dengan Alpha bau kencur ini?

 

“ _Naha_ buru-buru, kang?” suara Anjar terdengar agak kaget juga. Mungkin dia juga canggung berada di rumah seorang Omega yang status kelajangannya (selalu) dipertanyakan. (Kalau dia mau mendekat sedikit, pasti dia tahu saya tidak lajang, sih.) Intinya, saya juga tidak mendukung keputusan si Alpha bongsor yang semena-mena itu.

 

“ _Rek gawe_ , lah. Kelas Text Analysis.” Jawab Jendra enteng seraya menyelempangkan tasnya dan meraih jaket kulitnya.

 

Di situ Anjar tidak dapat berkata-kata dan mengangguk pasrah, sementara saya dapat melihat jelas senyum arogan dosen favorit mahasiswa ini ke arah saya ketika ia menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum ia melampaui lawang pintu, saya segera menahan pintu dan menarik lengannya.

 

“Kok kamu pergi, sih?” bisik saya sedikit kesal.

 

“Kenapa?” dia memiringkan kepala dengan senyum polos yang dibuat-buat.

 

“Kan saya minta ditemeninnya kalau udah ada anaknya!” desis saya lagi.

 

“Kalem, kang. Anjar bisa ngapain kamu, sih, memangnya?”

 

“Bukan anaknya yang bikin saya _hariwang_ , tapi Alpha-nya!”

 

Jendra hanya tersenyum simpul dan melirik sekilas ke belakang saya sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya kepada saya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir saya. Saya bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk bereaksi sebelum dia memisahkan bibir kami dan berbisik, “Nih, sudah saya kasih jimat. Anaknya nggak akan macem-macem walaupun kamu goda sekalipun. Udah ya, sayang.”

 

Sebelum saya dapat memakinya, Jendra sudah keburu melarikan diri ke arah lift. Saya paham apa yang dia maksud dengan ‘jimat’, tetapi menempelkan bibir seperti tadi (bahkan bukan ciuman) tidak akan memberi efek seperti itu kepada Alpha lain. Kecuali…

 

Saya menutup pintu dan melirik ke arah Anjar. Anak itu diam saja dalam duduknya, namun beberapa langkah kemudian, saya baru sadar bahwa pipinya memerah hingga daun telinganya yang ber- _piercing_. Sudah saya duga, dia pasti melihat kelakuan Jendra tadi. Walaupun ini tampak seperti waktu yang tepat untuk membenamkan wajah saya ke dalam telapak tangan sambil mempertanyakan nasib, saya sebenarnya lebih kesal terhadap kelakuan Jendra yang kekanakan daripada konfirmasi yang didapat Anjar atas rumor hubungan saya dengan Jendra.

 

Saya pun membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sekaleng bir dingin. Sambil lalu saya bilang, “Kalau kamu mau sebarkan di kampus nggak apa, kok.”

 

Takut-takut, Anjar mengalihkan pandangnya kepada saya. Sisa-sisa rona merah masih menghiasi kulit pucatnya di sekitar tulang pipi. Dia tidak tampak terlalu garang seperti itu.

 

“Saya nggak suka gosip, pak.” Ujarnya pelan.

 

Dengan santai, saya berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk di hadapan Anjar. “Kalau itu sesuatu yang sudah _confirmed_ , bukan gosip, kan?” ketika saya melihat wajahnya, tampak terlalu jelas dia berusaha menghindari mata saya.

 

“K-kalaupun iya bapak bener _b-bobogohan_ sama kang Jendra…saya rasa itu bukan urusan saya.” Kedua bola matanya yang kecil dan gelap itu masih saja sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di langit-langit.

 

“Hmm…oke.” Saya kembali mengalihkan perhatian saya ke _draft_ skripsinya. “Sekarang saya baca sebentar. _You, take notes_.”

 

Dengan sigap Anjar mengeluarkan rangkap _draft_ yang lain dan sebuah pulpen dari dalam tasnya. Tidak sampai dua menit saya membaca tulisannya, saya sudah menandai beberapa bagian tulisannya yang salah dan penggunaan tanda baca yang kurang tepat. Setidaknya, susunan gramatikal Anjar cukup baik dan kalimatnya logis, walaupun sederhana. Dia hanya kurang teliti ketika bekerja. Benar juga kata anak ini, dia tidak kekurangan referensi. Hanya saja teori-teori yang digunakan kurang membantu, atau kadang malah keluar jalur sama sekali. Mungkin saya harus mulai mengumpulkan teori-teori yang berkaitan dengan bahasannya. Mungkin, pada giliran saya menyampaikan materi di kelas Theory in Literature nanti, ada baiknya saya sampaikan teori-teori inti yang dapat digunakan anak-anak dengan pembahasan serupa…

 

“Saya masih belum dapet bentuk skripsi kamu kira-kira akan jadi seperti apa, sih. Kalau kamu mau bahas yang minggu lalu kamu bilang, jadinya nanti akan terlalu _broad_. _We can have that, absolutely, but it will trouble you in the end._ ”

 

Anjar hanya mengangguk serta menggaruk kepalanya, dia tampak bingung sendiri. “Apalagi saya, pak. _Lieur_. Tapi kebayang sama saya mah, pasti ada kaitannya sama peran _gender_ -“

 

“Hush. Kedengeran sama pak Mulya kamu nyebut istilah dengan enteng, habis nanti kamu disembur.” Gerutu saya, “Saya aja sebel dengernya.”

 

“ _Atuh_ , gimana lagi pak?” sekarang dia tampak lebih putus asa.

 

Mencoba menenangkannya, saya bertanya, “Ketika kamu bilang ‘ _gender roles_ ’, apa yang sebenernya ada di pikiran kamu?”

 

Mendengar pertanyaan ini, Anjar tampak lebih rileks. “Jadi gini, pak…kalo di novel pertama dan kedua kan protagonisnya Alpha, tapi ngomongin Omega melulu, kan. Novel yang pertama kali saya baca itu novel yang kedua, yang si Alpha udah punya gagasan tentang bagaimana seharusnya Omega itu. Misal, Omega itu induk, Omega itu _nurturing_ , Omega itu lemah lembut, atau Omega itu bagusnya tinggal di rumah jadi ibu atau bapak rumah tangga.” Jelasnya dengan agak antusias, “Itu sih pak yang kesannya paling nyangkut di saya.”

 

Sementara itu, saya mengangguk sambil mencerna apa yang ia jelaskan. “Kamu sudah selesai baca buku-bukunya?”

 

“ _Keur_ jalan buku pertama sih, pak, terus nanti baca ulang yang kedua, terus yang ketiga.”

 

“Nah, mumpung belum jauh, kamu tandain bagian-bagian yang sejalan dengan apa yang kamu maksud tadi.” Saya langsung teringat proses saya membuat skripsi S1 dulu. Kebiasaan ini tidak pernah mati. “Kamu bisa melakukannya sambil jalan membaca. Tandai dengan post-it, pensil, bagian-bagian yang menurut kamu sesuai, _then write everything down. Later you will find a pattern that’s most likely to be your argument_.”

 

Jika melihat wajah Anjar, mahasiswa Alpha ini tampak seakan ia menahan nafas entah sejak kapan dan baru melepasnya sekarang. Wajahnya tampak kesulitan, namun dia kelihatan lebih _determined_. Semoga saja membuahkan hasil.

 

“Oke, deh, pak…memang masih mentah banget, sih. Saya aja bingung.”

 

Sudut-sudut bibir saya menarik sebuah senyum tipis mendengar pengakuan polosnya, “Kalau bingung, syukuri saja. Berarti kamu memang punya masalah untuk diulik.”

 

Sepasang mata gelap melirikku sebelum menghindar malu-malu. Anjar mulai memainkan pulpen yang dipegangnya, raut wajahnya menyerupai rautnya setelah melihat Jendra menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir saya. Saya tidak suka membahas urusan saya dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan mahasiswa sendiri, tetapi saya tidak menghentikannya. Dia tampaknya memilih untuk menahan diri.

 

“Hm…kalo gitu…saya akan cari-cari lagi. Nanti saya akan kontak bapak lagi buat bimbingan berikutnya. Nggak apa?” Tanyanya pelan.

 

“Iya, nggak apa.” Balas saya.

 

“Sama…eum…soal bapak _jeung_ kang Jendra, saya nggak akan bilang-bilang, kok.” Daripada tertarik dengan apa yang dia katakan, saya lebih tertarik dengan daun telinga anak ini yang sontak bersemu merah lebih dulu sebelum pipinya.

 

“Kamu mau umumin pake _speaker_ kampus juga saya nggak peduli, kok.” Tukas saya sedikit geli. “Toh, semua orang sudah berpikir ke arah situ tentang kami, kan? Walaupun salah, saya juga nggak mungkin ‘membenarkan’ apa yang dipikirkan semua orang.”

 

Kali ini, Anjar tampak bingung. “Eh? J-jadi nggak _bobogohan_ …?”

 

Saya hanya memiringkan kepala. “Kenapa lebih kaget kalau ternyata nggak?”

 

“Euh…berarti bapak jomblo, dong?”

 

Saya baru saja membuka mulut untuk menimpali kesimpulannya, namun kemudian saya baru sadar apa yang terjadi. Kini saya menyesali keisengan mulut saya sendiri, padahal sudah repot-repot saya bawa Jendra ke sini untuk “mengamankan” situasi.

 

“Hm…ada masalah?”

 

Sunyi. Saya rasa, Anjar mulai merasa tidak enak. Saya tidak tahu asal-usul anak ini, tetapi dia memang tidak tampak terlalu nyaman waktu saya suruh datang ke rumah untuk bimbingan. Saya belum pernah melakukan hal seperti itu sebelumnya, tentu. Kalau pun pernah, saya tidak mengizinkan mereka melewati ambang pintu. Rune adalah yang pertama dan dia adalah seorang Omega, belum lagi saya menemukan dia dalam situasi yang tidak menyenangkan. Soal Anjar…saya sendiri kurang yakin. Hanya karena saya teringat masa-masa bimbingan thesis bersama Mazher, apa alam bawah sadar saya bertindak sendiri? Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja membimbing mahasiswa di rumah sendiri terasa wajar.

 

“Kalau kamu merasa nggak nyaman bimbingan dengan cara begini, tenang saja.” Saya menambahkan lagi, “Kebetulan hari ini memang saya selesai mengajar lebih cepat. Selain hari ini, saya sering berada di kampus lebih lama. _Next time_ , kita bisa membuat janji di hari-hari itu.”

 

“T-terimakasih, pak.” Anjar kini mulai memilin-milin ujung jaketnya, “Maaf kalau saya jadi ngerepotin. Saya berterimakasih bapak sudah mau meluangkan waktu di rumah sendiri untuk ini, jadi kalau memang nggak terhindarkan juga nggak apa, pak.” Jelasnya dengan suara yang agak cemas, “S-saya cuma…baru sadar kalau saya nggak pernah mengunjungi…um…Omega…k-kalau bukan untuk u-urusan…pribadi.”

 

Jujur, saya agak terkejut kami memiliki alasan yang sama.

 

Atau, mungkin saya yang terlalu _judgemental_ terhadap Anjar.

 

“Yah…saya ngerti, sih. Kalau begitu kamu lanjutin nulis dulu aja, awal minggu depan kontak saya lagi.” Putus saya, “Kalau masih ada yang mau kamu tanya, kamu bisa kontak saya atau ngobrol di kampus. _Sounds good_?”

 

“Sip, pak.” Dia mengangguk saraya membereskan barang-barangnya, tapi kemudian dia berhenti. “Ini, pak…uh…kalau _urgent_ banget…dan bapak nggak keberatan…saya juga nggak apa bimbingan di sini. Maksud saya, bapak mau meluangkan waktu juga udah sukur.” Akhirnya dia menunjukkan cengiran kecil yang membuatnya tampak lebih sesuai usianya, menciptakan kontras dengan penampilannya yang agak suram.

 

Saya mengangguk pelan, tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan anak ini. “Gampang. Saya nggak biasa melakukan sesuatu tanpa _consent_ pihak kedua.” Mendengar ini, saya melihat pipi Anjar kembali memerah, tapi anak itu tertawa kecil.

 

“ _You have my full consent_. Uh… _kind of_. Hehe. Saya permisi dulu, pak. Makasih ya, waktunya.” Dia pun bangkit dari kursinya dan saya mengikutinya ke pintu. Selepas mahasiswa ujung tanduk itu pergi, saya mengunci pintu dan berjalan menuju kamar tidur untuk mengenakan pakaian yang lebih nyaman.

 

Sepertinya Anjar tidak seburuk dugaanku.

 

*

 

Minggu demi minggu pun berganti, dengan saya menjalani rutinitas yang seperti biasa dengan tambahan beban bernama ‘mahasiswa bimbingan’. Saya benar-benar merasa makin minim waktu luang untuk sekedar menonton televisi; selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini saya hanya menyibukkan diri dengan mengajar, membimbing, belajar, mengajar lagi, membimbing lagi, tidur secukupnya, makan ketika ingat, dan bercinta dengan Jendra. Untuk yang terakhir, tidak setiap minggu juga saya sempat karena Jendra juga sangat sibuk. Malah, ketika saya sempat menginap, kami suka tertidur di tengah-tengah _foreplay_ saking lelahnya.

 

Jendra juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama mahasiswa di kampus, belakangan ini. Jarang sekali saya bisa makan siang atau sekedar berjalan ke kelas bersama seperti biasa. Kali ini, banyak mahasiswa yang mengerubunginya. Saya pun demikian. Sekitar 2-3 bulan sebelum pendaftaran sidang, hal ini wajar terjadi. Malah saya bersyukur tiap hal ini terjadi; tandanya masih ada mahasiswa yang menghargai dana orangtuanya dan pantang menyerah walaupun menghadapi kesulitan. Yah, walau menguji kesabaran saya juga.

 

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jumat ini, Jendra memberitahu saya bahwa dia akan menginap di rumah saya saja dan akan menyusul setelah usai mengurus anak-anak bimbingannya yang memohon waktu diskusi seusai perkuliahan. Saya tentu saja tidak keberatan, sayangnya hal ini berarti saya harus mencari makan malam sendiri. Walau sudah terbiasa, tapi kalau dibonceng kan lebih enak. Tidak capek. _Since I’m a picky eater_ , saya menghabiskan waktu menyusuri jalan dari apartemen saya sampai gerbang kampus mencari makan. Bisa saja saya masak mie instan, tetapi saya sudah muak dengan MSG. Nasi campur, nasi Padang, ayam bakar Surabaya, mie Aceh, seblak, sampai sate ayam…tidak ada yang tampak menarik. Saya jadi bingung sendiri, sementara itu saya sudah sejauh ini berjalan. _Why am I doing this._

 

Akhirnya saya berhenti di depan sebuah kedai _Chinese food_ yang lumayan populer di kalangan mahasiswa. Sepertinya sapo tahu _seafood_ enak juga…tetapi tempat itu penuh sesak. Berapa lama saya harus menunggu untuk seporsi _takeaway_? Belum lagi saya harus menunggu angkot untuk pulang—saya tidak mau lagi jalan kaki. Saya muak. Hmm. Saya harus mencatat nomornya, bisa _delivery_ juga rupanya.

 

“Pak Naray?”

 

Sebuah suara memutuskan rantai pikiran saya dan saya pun menoleh sisi jalan. Di sana ada Anjar yang menduduki sebuah Vespa berwarna kuning dengan helm yang senada. Saya tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan anak ini, walau sebenarnya tidak terlalu _random_ juga.

 

“Hei…”

 

Anjar memarkir motornya di sisi jalan dan melepas helmnya, lalu mendekati saya yang masih mempertimbangkan apa yang harus saya lakukan di satu sisi dan mengamati mahasiswa saya ini di sisi lain. Penampilan Anjar di kampus memang tidak pernah dapat dikatakan rapi, tapi kali ini lebih berantakan lagi. Kali ini dia hanya mengenakan kaus _band_ belel, celana khaki ¾ yang sudah usang, dan sepasang sandal jepit yang sudah tidak bertekstur…atau pun berwarna seperti aslinya.

 

“Makan, pak?” tanyanya cuek, seakan dia masih cukup _presentable_ , bahkan pada waktu seperti ini. Saya saja tidak pernah mau keluar rumah kalau tidak mengenakan celana panjang, _just because_.

 

“Maunya…kamu sendiri?”

 

“Saya juga mau makan. Mau _takeaway_. Lagi sibuk katanya, jadi nggak bisa _delivery_.” Cerocos anak itu sambil menyisir rambut yang menutupi matanya ke belakang.

 

“Ohh…iya…saya juga niat _takeaway_.”

 

“Bapak _hoyong naon_? Saya pesenin sekalian.” Tukasnya cepat.

 

“Uh…sapo tahu _seafood_ …” jawab saya spontan, padahal saya saja belum yakin apa saya mau menunggu atau tidak, tetapi Anjar sudah mendekati pelayan kedai dan menyampaikan pesanannya. Kalau sudah begini, tampaknya saya tidak punya pilihan lain. Akhirnya saya pun berjalan menuju kursi tunggu terdekat dan duduk di salah satu ujungnya. Di ujung lain, seorang perempuan sedang duduk juga. Mungkin menunggu pesanan.

 

Anjar lalu menghampiri saya lagi dan duduk di antara saya dan perempuan yang tadi. Untuk kesekian kalinya, saya mengamati anak ini lagi. Dari penampilannya, dia tampak baru saja bangun tidur. Tanpa jaket yang biasa ia kenakan, saya dapat melihat sekurus apa anak ini sebenarnya. Memang kurus. Hampir seperti tidak terurus, tetapi mungkin itu hanya karena pakaiannya.

 

“Bapak sering makan di sini juga?” tiba-tiba Anjar membuka obrolan.

 

Ah, basa-basi. Dalam _mood_ yang stabil saja saya tidak suka, apalagi dalam keadaan yang seperti ini.

 

“Baru pertama kali.” Sahut saya.

 

“Oh.” Dia mengangguk-angguk. Mungkin karena dia baru saja menemukan fakta betapa membosankannya berusaha mengajak saya mengobrol, padahal dia tampak lebih santai daripada waktu-waktu bimbingan atau di kelas bersama saya. Tipikal sekali.

 

Saya tidak melanjutkan obrolan dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar saya. Kedai makan ini berada tidak jauh dari gerbang kampus, menghadap ke jalan raya yang masih agak padat. Sial, pulang dengan angkot sudah tentu akan menjadi siksaan tersendiri dengan kondisi jalan yang begini. Apa saya lebih baik jalan kaki…? Padahal beberapa bulan yang lalu sedang marak isu kejahatan di daerah sini. Tapi tadi saya lihat, sih, polisi Jatinangor sudah lebih siaga membuka pos di daerah-daerah rawan. Mungkin patut dicoba. Daripada terjebak macet selama 30 menit, lebih baik jalan kaki selama 30 menit, kan?

 

Tiba-tiba, pikiran saya melayang lagi kepada Anjar. Bukan apa-apa, kebetulan saja saya melihat kakinya yang mengenakan sandal butut itu mengayun santai. Kini dia duduk lebih santai di sebelah saya sambil menyandar tembok. Rambutnya yang lebih acak-acakan daripada biasanya menutupi salah satu mata dan saya tidak habis pikir bagaimana hal itu tidak mengganggunya memandangi layar telepon genggamnya dalam diam. Kalau mengajar saja saya selalu (terpaksa) menggunakan pomade supaya rambut saya tidak menutupi wajah. Bahkan, kalau sedang bekerja di rumah, kadang saya harus menjepit atau menguncir rambut yang membuat saya tampak seperti anjing Shitzu. Memiliki rambut dengan panjang tanggung seperti ini tidak nyaman, tapi kalau terlalu pendek juga tidak menyenangkan. Saya suka, sih, kalau Jendra menarik rambut saya di ranjang. Hm.

 

“Pak,” Saya menoleh ke Anjar, “Makanannya udah siap tuh.”

 

“Oh, oke.”

 

Kami pun menuju kasir untuk membayar dan mengambil pesanan kami, lalu kembali berjalan ke arah trotoar di mana Anjar memarkir Vespanya bersama motor-motor lain. _Well_ , pertemuan yang aneh dan tidak signifikan. Saya bermaksud untuk pamit kepada Anjar, namun dia mendahului saya.

 

“Bapak pulang gimana?”

 

“Hmm…karena macet begini, saya mau jalan aja.” Jawab saya sekenanya.

 

“Mau saya antar, pak?”

 

“Hah?”

 

Anjar hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi saya sambil menimang-nimang kresek yang berisi makanannya. “ _Muhun_ , bapak. Saya anter ke apartemen. _Ma_ _é_ _nya_ bapak jalan kaki sampe sana?”

 

“Saya tadi jalan kaki dari rumah ke sini…”

 

“…Oke. _Fix_ saya anter.” Putusnya sambil lalu.

 

Saya hanya dapat menontonnya meletakkan kantong plastiknya di keranjang bawah kemudi, lalu ia menengok ke arah saya sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Saya menatapnya bingung.

 

“Apa…?”

 

“Makanan bapak.” Dia terkekeh.

 

“O-oh.” Makanan saya pun bergabung dengan makanannya.

 

Dia kemudian melepaskan standar motornya dan menggiringnya ke arah jalan raya. Ketika saya kira dia akan menggiring motornya hingga tempat tujuan, dia berhenti sebentar dan meminta saya menunggu. Pertama-tama, dia membuka dudukan depan dan membuka tutup tangki bensin Vespa tersebut. Lalu, dia mengambil botol oli yang ada di keranjang depan dan…menuangkan sedikit oli ke dalam tangki bensin. _Is that supposed to go in there…_? Setelah menutup semuanya rapat, dia melanjutkan ritualnya dengan memiringkan motornya ke kanan dan kiri. Tentu saja saya tidak akan terkejut kalau dia mau membakar kemenyan dan menebar kembang tujuh rupa dulu sebelum mempersilakan saya naik motornya.

 

“Hehe…kalo nggak diginiin, nggak akan jalan, pak.” Celetuknya sambil mengenakan helm ( _finally_!) dan menduduki kursi depan motor itu. “ _Mangga_ , pak.”

 

Dengan agak ragu, saya menaiki dudukan di belakang dan berusaha menyamankan diri saya. Sejujurnya, saya tidak suka naik skuter seperti ini; kendaraan ini memaksa saya duduk mengangkang. Dan per dudukannya sangat, sangat tidak nyaman. Perlu saya bahas juga soal dudukan depan yang sebenarnya jauh, tetapi selalu dapat menjepit paha penum—oww. Sial. Baru saja saya berpikir.

 

“Siap, pak?” Tanya Anjar layaknya seorang _driver_ ojek _online_ profesional.

 

“Yep.” Balasku.

 

Ketika dia mulai memanuver skuter klasik tersebut ke dalam kemacetan, saya baru sadar kalau saya tidak memiliki pegangan. Jok depan pun tidak memiliki pegangan seperti jok-jok Vespa tua yang saya ingat, otomatis saya merapatkan kaki saya supaya lebih stabil, namun…

 

“Aduh!”

 

Anjar mencuri pandang sekilas sebelum mencari-cari celah untuk menyelipkan Vespanya di antara sebuah angkot dan mobil _van_. “Kejepit, ya?”

 

“Sialnya…” gerutuku.

 

“Pegangan sama saya aja, pak.”

 

Saya bermaksud untuk mencari fasilitas berpegangan yang lain, jujur saja, tetapi motor ini mulai bergerak lebih cepat dan tangan saya otomatis meraih pinggang Anjar. Pinggangnya…sangat kecil. Tubuhnya memang kokoh, tetapi seakan Anjar ini hanya terbuat dari tulang dan kulit. Kurus sekali anak ini. Mendadak ia bergidik.

 

“Pak, _atuh_ , jangan dicubitin sayanya…” protesnya.

 

Saya tersenyum dan menemukan pegangan yang nyaman di pinggangnya, “Kamu kurus banget, ya.”

 

“Namanya metabolisme tinggi, pak. Si mamah juga kesel. Saya makan banyak tapi _anggeur_ segini-segini aja.” Jelasnya sambil menyetir motornya dengan pelan di pinggir jalan, menghindari trotoar dan kendaraan lain.

 

“Olahraga _atuh_.” Ujarku sambil memandangi punggungnya yang sebenarnya tampak bidang, namun dengan tulang yang lumayang menonjol.

 

“Saya olahraga, kok. Ya futsal, ya renang…renang bikin saya makan lebih banyak, sih. Tapi ribet. Nggak ada kolam yang bagus di deket rumah.”

 

Kemudian saya teringat dengan kolam renang apartemen yang tidak pernah saya jamah. Kolam renang ini memang ditujukan untuk olahraga, seingat saya. Ada dua kolam dewasa dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar juga. Kolam yang bentuknya lebih panjang jarang diminati orang dan lebih sering digunakan berolahraga. “Di apartemen saya ada kolam renang.” Celetukku, namun aku menyesalinya.

 

“Tahu kok.”

 

“Hm…maksud saya, di situ kan gratis.”

 

“Buat penghuni, iya.”

 

“ _Well_. Kamu toh kenal penghuninya.”

 

Dari situ, Anjar diam saja dan tidak menjawab. Sementara dia konsentrasi menyetir motornya, saya merutuki kata-kata saya sendiri. Apa maksud saya berkata seperti itu? Setelah kelakuan bodoh saya kemarin-kemarin? Moga-moga saja ini tidak terdengar seperti _sexual harassment_. Saya tidak ingin _harassing_ siapa-siapa, apalagi mahasiswa saya sendiri. TIDAK. Bodoh, kamu, Naray. Mungkin kamu lapar.

 

Lima menit kemudian, Anjar sudah membawa motornya menyusuri gerbang apartemen menuju lobby bangunan tempat tinggal Naray. Akhirnya saya bisa turun dan melupakan semua kebodohan yang tadi saya katakan. Saya juga berharap Anjar melupakannya saja.

 

Ketika saya menunggu Anjar memberikan makanan saya, dia tidak bergerak untuk mengambilkan plastiknya dan malah menoleh kepada saya. “Saya boleh numpang renang, pak?”

 

“Hah?” Anak ini…? Bukannya dia yang canggung main ke tempat Omega?

 

“Paling saya numpang bilas di tempat bapak aja. Seminggu 3 kali, gitu. Beneran boleh?”

 

Saya termenung sebentar sebelum membuka mulut lagi, “Haaah?”

 

“Ih, bapak mah hah-heh-hoh melulu.” Anjar akhirnya meraih kantung plastik saya dan menyodorkannya kepada saya. “ _Apanan_ bapak yang nawarin. Beneran boleh?”

 

“ _Well…yea_. _I can’t see why not_.” Saya mengedikkan bahu dan mengambil makanan saya.

 

“Hmm. _Because I’m an Alpha and you’re an Omega_?”

 

Pertanyaan itu tidak seharusnya membuat saya merinding. Sudah jelas, dia Alpha, saya Omega. Ada, kok, di KTP kami masing-masing di bawa kolom _gender_. Bagaimana cara dia membawa diri saja sudah cukup menjelaskan kedudukan dia sebagai Alpha. Hanya kalau kami sedang di kelas saja Alpha bisa tunduk kepada saya. _As clear as a sunny day_! Lalu, kok, saya merasa sangat, sangat canggung?

 

“ _That shouldn’t matter…right_?” tanpa sadar saya menyelipkan sejumput poni ke belakang daun telinga. Oke, kalau Jendra melihat saya canggung seperti ini, dia pasti akan merasa sangat terhibur.

 

“Oke.” Anjar tersenyum, “Kalau nggak nyaman langsung bilang ke saya aja ya, pak? Nggak perlu pura-pura _bobogohan_ sama kang Jendra di depan saya lagi.”

 

“Oh. Ya.”

 

Sekarang anak ini jadi menyebalkan. Dia bahkan masih bisa memperlihatkan cengirannya yang menyebalkan itu seraya menyalakan kembali motornya.

 

“Pamit dulu, ya, pak.”

 

Anjar yang lebih rileks, yang tidak kaku, dan tidak takut saya tidak mau membimbingnya lagi memenuhi kepala saya sepanjang jalan menuju apartemen saya. Saya tahu, sih, sejak pertama kali kami berbicara, dia memiliki kepribadian _bangor_ macam itu. Mungkin saya yang merasa terlalu nyaman dengan diri sendiri, saya kira dia sudah cukup takut untuk menjaga jarak. Tetapi saya juga, sih, yang membuka jalurnya. Bodoh kamu, Naray. Benar kata orang-orang, mulut dan otak kamu perlu singkronisasi. Rasa lapar tidak membuat keduanya makin singkron juga.

 

Sesampainya di apartemen, saya menemukan Jendra menonton TV di sofa, bertelanjang dada dan belum berganti celana. Godaan apa lagi ini, Tuhan?

 

“Kamu habis cari makan, ya?” Jendra bertanya, “Saya dibeliin, nggak?”

 

“Masak mie instan, sana.” Jawab saya dengan ketus. Sedang lapar begini saya tidak boleh disuguhi bada Jendra dulu, apalagi dadanya yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus itu…makin bodoh otak saya nanti.

 

Saya segera membuka sapo pesanan saya dan menuangnya ke piring bersih di meja makan dan menyiapkan air minum. Belum sempat saya menyuap makanan saya, Jendra bangkit menuju kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng bir dingin.

 

“Kamu jalan kaki, Ray?” Naray, ayo makan dan berhenti memandangi lengkung punggung Jendra. Ingat kata ibu waktu kecil dulu.

 

“Tadi ketemu Anjar, jadi aja dianter naik motor.” Hap, saya makan suapan pertama. Enak juga, lho.

 

“Anjar?” kini Jendra berbalik menghadap saya dan, aduh, Naray, makan dulu. Urusan itu belakangan.

 

“Iya.”

 

Jendra hanya mengangguk-angguk, tetapi dia tidak tampak ingin kembali ke sofa. “ _Cool_. Saya kira kamu ke mana gitu, terus _stuck_ gara-gara macet.”

 

“Ya, udah. Sana mandi. Ngeganggu pemandangan aja.”

 

“Kenapa? Nggak konsen, ya?” Goda laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan itu sambil— _fuck_ —meregangkan bisepnya. “Saya maunya dimandiin Naray.”

 

Saya menyipitkan mata kepadanya sambil mengunyah pelan. Oke, mungkin saya “jomblo”. Mungkin _Alpha_ saya tidak berada di sisi saya. Saya juga memiliki sahabat Alpha yang bisa ditiduri. Kenapa saya masih merasa canggung di sekitar Anjar? Masa bodoh, lah. Semua manusia toh memang bobrok.

 

“Tunggu saya selesai makan.”

 

*

 

 _“_ Hurry and finish your meal _.” Al menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi, “Kamu makannya lambat sekali.”_

_“Kamu yang makannya terlalu cepat._ Look at the size of this food _!” protesku sambil menunjuk_ fish and chips _saya yang ukurannya paling manusiawi dibandingkan dengan burger yang sudah ditandas oleh Al. Ada apa, sih, dengan orang-orang dunia barat? Kenapa porsi makanannya sebesar ini? Kedai ini adalah salah satu kedai dengan ukuran penyajian yang paling manusiawi di sekitar kampus, walaupun sepertinya, karena alasan yang sama juga lah kedai ini tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa pelanggan lain sedang makan di sini._

_Di sebelah Al, Brendan menghela nafas. “Naray cuma bisa protes, padahal sebesar apapun porsinya, tetap aja ia abisin. Kamu nambah 3 kilo, kan?”_

_Pipiku memerah mendengar tuduhan Brendan yang masih menyeruput_ milkshake _-nya dengan santai. “Heh. Anak kecil nggak sopan, ya! Aku kerja keras, tahu.” Gerutuku._

_Al hanya tertawa geli, “Nggak apa, Ray._ You still look amazing. _”_

_Brendan tertawa lantang sementara lagi-lagi pipiku bersemu merah, kali ini untuk alasan yang jauh berbeda. Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini Al jadi bersikap agak aneh. Tentu bukan aneh yang aneh-aneh, tapi…bagaimana menyebutnya, ya? Dia jadi agak…_ flirty _. Tidak hanya cara dia berbicara padaku, tapi juga bagaimana caranya memperlakukanku. Aneh. Saya masih ingat debaran-debaran yang kerap saya rasakan kepada lelaki manis ini pada awal perkenalan kami. Kadang-kadang saya juga masih begitu. Sebenarnya tidak heran, sih, memang Al itu sangat menarik. Bintik-bintik merah di lehernya pun sangat menarik.Potongan rambutnya yang baru ini juga menarik. Rasanya Omega mana pun akan berpikir demikian._

_Hanya saja, sampai situ lah perasaan saya kepadanya. Untuk saya, Alpha seperti dia hanya ada di mimpi basah saya saja. Semuanya berdasarkan kepenasaran. Saya tidak bilang saya tidak pernah…ahem, “membayangkan” Al sebelumnya, tetapi rasanya memang seperti rasa suka saya kepada Ferry Salim, misalnya. Kecuali Ferry Salim mau mengikat saya dan bersumpah setia seumur hidup, saya tentu saja mau. Tetapi ini Al, salah satu sahabat terbaik saya di sini._

_“Oke, aku ke kelas duluan.” Brendan memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan meninggalkan uang di atas meja, “_ ’Later. _”_

_Saya hanya mengangguk dan Al melambai kepada Beta bertubuh galah itu. Saya hanya ada beberapa kelas semester ini dan begitu juga dengan Al. Setelah makan siang, kami tidak ada lagi kegiatan di kampus sehingga lebih sering kami mencari bahan thesis di perpustakaan atau sekedar main_ game _di kamar Brendan. Jujur saja, saya sedang merasa tidak nyaman berduaan di ruang tertutup bersama Al. Dia juga tampaknya menghindari hal itu. Sejak dia mulai mendekatiku, dia lebih sering meminta Brendan untuk mengurusku ketika aku sedang mabuk atau sakit. Padahal di semester pertama, kalau saya terlalu mabuk,dia juga tidak keberatan membiarkanku menginap di kamarnya. Dengan perubahan sikapnya, saya juga belajar untuk mengerti._

_“Hey.”_

_Saya mendongak untuk menatap Al, “Hm?”_

_“_ I know I’ve been repeating myself _, tapi aku nggak peduli._ Dinner _?”_

_Ah, ini juga. Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, dia mulai mengajakku makan malam. Pertama kali dia mengajakku, saya tidak menangkap maksudnya dan menerima ajakannya…sambil mengajak Hye Mi._ It was awkward _, tapi bukan salah saya juga, kan? Kami biasa bersama-sama ke mana-mana, terutama karena jadwal kami tidak jauh berbeda. Bukan berarti kami wajib selalu berdua, kan? Dia berusaha menjelaskannya kepadaku setelah makan malam itu, dan suasananya jadi makin canggung. Saya tidak menyangka kalau dia berniat…seperti itu._ And no _, sampai sekarang saya belum juga menerima ajakannya._

_“Ugh, Al, kamu tahu aku masih ada revisi. Satu_ chapter _.” Setidaknya selalu ada alasan untuk menolaknya._

_“_ Okay _._ Friday night _?”_

_“_ Hye Mi is throwing a party _.”_

_“_ Saturday brunch, then _.”_

_“Al, kamu membuat ini semua jadi aneh.” Tandasku akhirnya._

_Alpha itu tidak tampak menyesal, malah tampak lugu seakan-akan dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. “Aneh gimana?”_

_“Kita berdua kan memang biasa bareng. Kenapa sekarang kamu_ persistent _banget ngajak aku_ dating _? Apa kamu nggak bosan?”_

_Setidaknya kali ini ada reaksi dari Al; dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Kalau memang membosankan, masa aku mengajak kamu terus kayak begini, sih?” bibirnya yang menggelap karena rokok pun tampak menggemaskan. Sayang saya benar-benar tidak berminat dengan ajakannya._

_“Al,_ please _…” kudorong sisa makan siangku, tidak lagi merasa lapar. “_ You’re a very attractive man, but I’m just…I’m not attracted to you in that way. _”_

_Tidak terhindarkan, saya merasa bersalah melihat wajah Al yang biasanya cerah itu sedikit menggelap karena kecewa. Mungkin dia juga kesal._

_“Kamu sering bilang kalau aku ini laki-laki yang baik.”Al menghela nafas, “Waktu aku sering mengurus kamu kalau sedang mabuk, kamu juga sering bilang aku ganteng sambil mengelus pipiku.”_

_Ya, Tuhan. Saya pernah begitu? Alkohol itu membuat orang melakukan banyak hal yang memalukan. Jangan pernah ditiru._

_Saya melipat lengan saya di atas meja, “Oke, kamu itu ganteng banget. Banget.” Saya menarik nafas panjang, “Tapi nggak begitu saja saya mau…_ you know _,_ having something romantic between us. It’s complicated _.”_

_“Nggak_ romantic _juga nggak apa.” Dia juga melipat lengannya di atas meja. “Boleh jujur?_ Learning more about your person might be a big factor _. Kamu itu cerdas, teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan,_ insightful _, dan…_ you’re hot _.”_

_Saya menganga mendengar pengakuannya._

_“Apa? Nggak pernah dipuji Alpha sebelumnya?_ Those Alphas know nothing _.” Al memberikan cengiran sombong, “Mantan pacar kamu juga sama bodohnya mau melepas kamu._ I know I’m smart enough for you—not bragging, by the way _.” Mau tidak mau, saya jadi tersenyum juga. Entah sudah berapa Omega dia jajah hingga memiliki mulut semanis itu._ _“_ Hey, what do you say _?” dia meraih jemariku dan mengelusnya._

_Saya hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan, “Aku…nggak tahu._ Shit _, bisa nggak kita_ go with the flow _aja? Aku agak…ragu untuk…euh…mengambil keputusan macam ini…”_

_Al menaikkan alisnya. Saya rasa solusi dari saya bukan solusi untuknya._

_“Uh…saya…”_

_“Ah, sudah jam segini!” seru saya, sebagian karena ingin melarikan diri, sebagian lagi karena saya melihat jam tua di pojok ruangan menunjukkan bahwa saya hanya punya 30 menit sampai waktu saya berjanjian dengan Mazher. “_ I need to go to Mazher _, maaf, ya.”_

_“_ No problem _…tapi kamu masih revisi, kan?” Al memandangku seakan aku sedang mengenakan kostum Halloween pada acara Hannukah._

_“Eh…iya, tapi memang aku janjian sama dia. Ada beberapa jurnal yang ingin dia tunjukkan.”_

_“_ Uh-huh. At his place _?”_

_Sesuatu pada nada bicaranya membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. “_ Uh, yeah _?”_

_Dia menyipitkan matanya kepadaku, “Ada alasan kenapa aku nggak pernah mengundang kamu ke kamarku, bahkan sebelum aku mulai menyukaimu,_ if you know what I mean. _”_

_Saya benar-benar benci ketika intuisi saya benar. “_ You don’t own me, Alpha _.”_

_“_ Neither does he _, tapi kamu santai saja datang dan pergi ke rumahnya.”_

_“_ Do you really think that’s cute _?” saya benar-benar kesal sekarang dan mengumpulkan barang-barang saya. Tidak lupa saya tinggalkan uang untuk membayar makan saya.Dia bangkit sebelum saya sempat beranjak._

_“Kamu pikir, deh._ He’s a lone wolf _, banyak rumor sinting soal dia. Dia pasti ada maksud lain mengajak kamu bimbingan di teritorinya!”_

_“Kalau memang dia ada maksud lain, terus kenapa?” patah saya. Al mengingatkan saya akan bibi saya waktu pertama kali beliau membiasakan diri dengan menopause;_ very irritating _. Saya akui itu bukan balasan yang paling pintar, tetapi balasan saya membuat Al diam. Kini dia diam dan menatap saya dengan…_ well _, saya belum pernah melihat Al seperti ini. Dia jarang marah. Kalau pun marah, dia tidak pernah tampak…beringas seperti ini._

_“_ Fine. _” Rutuknya._

_“_ Fine _.” Balasku, namun aku segera menyesalinya. “Oke, Al. Maafkan aku. Kita ngobrol lagi nanti, oke? Aku benar-benar harus pergi.”_

_“Terserah.”_

_Tindak-tinduk anak ini makin mengkhawatirkan, tetapi kurasa kami dapat mengurusnya nanti. Mungkin dia hanya kesal karena saya tidak mau mau pergi dengannya walau hanya untuk makan malam. Mungkin, kalau dia sudah berhenti bersikap menyebalkan,_ I will give it a try. It’s Al after all _, nanti saya disebut Omega gila kalau menolak ajakannya._

_*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iya, sayanya masih hidup. Ternyata.
> 
> Ada momennya saya mikir untuk ngedrop cerita ini karena satu dan lain hal, tetapi saya merasa sayang sendiri. Anak pertamanya yang berbahasa Indonesia dan di-publish ini harus punya nasib yang lebih baik daripada saudara-saudaranya. Begitu.
> 
> Sebelumnya, mungkin chapter ini akan terasa terburu-buru, tapi semoga panjangnya memuaskan. (Ok, it sounds so wrong.)
> 
> Selamat membaca!

 Senin pagi bukanlah waktu favorit sebagian besar umat manusia di muka bumi. Entah kesalahan apa yang pernah dilakukan mentari pada hari Minggu, hampir semua orang mengutuknya ketika hari berganti. Saya pribadi tidak pernah bermasalah dengan mentari pagi atau pun hari Senin. Biasanya, saya lebih bermasalah dengan _false alarm_. Pernah dulu Jendra benar-benar sukses mengalihkan fokus saya pada suatu malam Senin saat musim panas sehingga saya tidak sempat mengubah pengaturan alarm telepon genggam saya yang berakhir dengan keterlambatan yang menjadi sumber skandal hubungan kami.

 

Tetapi _false alarm_ tidak selalu memerlukan alasan teknis macam itu.

 

Pagi ini saya terpaksa membuka mata sebelum alarm saya berbunyi karena dering telepon saya yang terlampau lantang. Oke, bisa dibilang semalam Jendra sukses mengalihkan dunia saya lagi sehingga saya lupa mengubah pengaturan dering telepon ke mode ‘sunyi’. Ketika saya membuka mata dan melihat remang langit-langit kamar saya, otomatis sebuah umpatan dalam bahasa ibu saya terlontar di dalam hati. Cahaya matahari bahkan belum menembus jendela kamar, hanya tampak sedikit bias magenta dari tempat saya berbaring. Telepon saya masih saja meraung.

 

Ketika berusaha bangkit, saya baru sadar bahwa Jendra terlelap dengan posisi tengkurap dengan lengannya yang besar memeluk pinggang saya. Wajahnya menghadap saya, sangat dekat sampai saya bisa merasakan nafasnya yang tenang. Dia tidak bercukur sejak hari Jumat dan kini wajahnya sudah ditumbuhi rambut-rambut pendek yang membuatnya tampak lebih garang. Inilah yang dia manfaatkan semalam untuk mengalihkan perhatian saya dari apapun yang saya lakukan. Bagaimana caranya mau fokus kalau dia menciumi leher saya sambil menggesekkan dagunya ke pangkal leher saya?

 

Ah, _fuck_. Bahkan dering telepon itu membuyarkan ingatan saya tentang Jendra dan _stubbles_ -nya.

 

Dengan susah payah, saya berusaha untuk meraih telepon saya tanpa membangunkan si beruang madu yang mendengkur di sebelah saya. (Padahal kalau pun ada gempa, Jendra tidak akan bangun juga.) Tepat ketika tangan saya meraih telepon itu, deringnya pun berhenti. Betapa mengesalkan. Ketika saya melihat _lockscreen_ , tampak waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Siapa yang menelpon sepagi ini? Saya masih punya waktu tidur 2 jam lagi dan sekarang saya sudah dibangunkan seperti ini. Apa dia tidak tahu saya habis berolahraga semalam suntuk?

 

Belum puas saya mengomel, mendadak telepon saya bergetar dan berdering kembali. Mata saya langsung tertuju kepada _called ID_ yang tampak pada _screen_ saya dan hati saya mencelos.

 

Mentari pagi atau hari Senin jelas tidak ingin aku merasakan damai pagi ini.

 

*

 

“Ray, HP kamu getar lagi, tuh.” Jendra memanggil dari luar kamar mandi.

 

Saya masih sibuk membasuh shampoo dan sabun dari tubuh saya dan mengacuhkannya. Memang sejak jam 5 pagi HP saya sudah berbunyi terus, makanya saya set ke mode getar saja biar tidak berisik, tetapi jika ada panggilan penting masih bisa saya lihat. Benar saja, sejak melihat siapa yang menelpon, saya bahkan jadi tidak bernafsu untuk tidur. Saya menyelinap keluar kamar dan meletakkan telepon saya di rak gantung di atas TV, berharap saya akan bisa tidur lagi jika saya biarkan telepon saya di luar kamar, tapi rupanya tidak demikian.

 

Tubuh saya terasa sangat lelah, namun otak saya terjaga. Sudah berulang kali dia menelpon saya dan sudah berulang kali pula saya tegaskan saya tidak mau bicara, ataupun mengangkat telepon. Saya kira dia sudah menyerah, tapi kenapa sekarang dia menelpon lagi? Kalau dia hanya _stalker_ atau salah satu dari mantan teman seranjang saya yang obsesif, saya tidak akan terlalu peduli. Tetapi yang ini…ah, apapun yang saya lakukan, saya tidak bisa benar-benar memutus hubungan seperti ini, kan? Setidaknya saya tidak merasa permintaan saya itu muluk. Saya hanya minta untuk tidak dikontak. Untuk tidak berbicara selama kondisinya masih seperti ini.

 

“Ray?” suara Jendra kali ini terdengar lebih lembut dari balik pintu. “Kamu nggak apa?”

 

Saya tidak apa-apa, kok. Saya cuma suka berpikir dan melamun di bawah semburan air hangat dari _shower head_ walaupun busa-busanya sudah bersih sejak lima menit yang lalu. “Nggak apa.”

 

Setelah mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutku, saya berjalan keluar dengan handuk melilit pinggang. Ketika melihat Jendra mengaduk secangkir kopi di meja makan, saya agak kaget melihatnya sudah rapi. Dia bahkan membuatkan kopi untuk saya juga dan beberapa tangkap roti. Di sebelah piring roti, tergeletak telepon saya. Saya segera menuju kamar untuk berpakaian.

 

“Kenapa nggak diangkat, Ray?”

 

“Ngantuk.”

 

“Sekarang?”

 

“Sedang pakai baju.”

 

Dia diam kali ini. Setelah selesai berpakaian, saya kembali ke meja makan dan duduk di sebrang Jendra yang sedang menyesap kopinya pelan.

 

“Enak, Ndra?”

 

“Iya. _By the way_ …”

 

“Kamu pintar bikin kopi. Besok-besok kamu aja yang bikin.”

 

“Oke, tapi-“

 

“Ini roti isinya apa, Ndra? Kayaknya saya nggak punya selai.”

 

“Telur. _Listen-_ “

 

“ _Yea. Can you not_?”

 

Dia diam lagi. Akhirnya saya dapat menyesap kopi saya dengan tenang, namun telepon saya bergetar lagi. Pada _screen_ , tampak _caller ID_ menunjukkan panggilan dari “Amma” untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini. Sudah lama saya tidak menggunakan kata itu. _Amma_. Rasanya agak asing di lidah, namun pagi ini kata itu terus berulang di kepalaku hingga saya kehilangan maknanya. Mengacuhkan panggilan tersebut, mata saya bertemu dengan Jendra yang menatap saya dengan tajam. Saya hanya diam. Saya tahu dia bukan tipe orang yang dapat membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi; Jendra itu hatinya terlalu lembut.

 

“Kamu nggak pernah keberatan ngobrol sama mama saya.” Celetuknya.

 

Saya hanya mengedikkan bahu, “Mama kamu _charming_.”

 

“Kalau ibu kamu?”

 

Diam itu baik, Naray.

 

“Ibu kamu sering telepon?”

 

“…Sudah lama nggak. Ini baru pertama kalinya sejak Lebaran.”

 

Kali ini giliran dia diam.

 

“ _I’m sorry for being an asshole_ ; ini bukan urusan kamu, Ndra. Nggak usah dipikirin.” Tambah saya lagi.

 

Dia menghela nafas, “ _Point taken_. _I’m here for you_ , though.”

 

Saya tersenyum kepadanya. Jendra selalu manis. Hatinya selalu lebih besar daripada tubuhnya yang tegap. Dia tidak selalu tahu kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan di waktu-waktu tertentu, tetapi mengetahui bahwa dia peduli juga sudah cukup. _I really can’t ask for more_.

 

*

 

Setidaknya _amma_ berhenti menelpon setelah saya usai mengajar kelas pertama. Setelah ditotal, sekitar 24 kali _amma_ berusaha menelpon sejak pagi tadi. Saya terpaksa mengacuhkan telepon saya sepagian ini, walhasil saya tidak menyadari datangnya beberapa panggilan lain dan SMS. Seusai kelas pertama, mahasiswa-mahasiswa langsung bubar dan meninggalkan kelas. Hanya ada satu anak yang tertinggal, dan ia tampak agak lesu tidak seperti biasanya. Ya, saya tidak biasa melihat Adiwangsa selesu itu di kelas saya. Walaupun anak-anak lain tidak menyukai kelas saya, dia selalu sigap dan bersemangat, walaupun mungkin itu karena dia bisa berkuliah bersama Kenanga, si bocah Omega yang kaku itu.

 

Alpha gondrong itu dengan gontai berjalan melewati saya sambil menyapa pelan. Kok saya tidak tega melihat anak yang biasanya berisik bersikap seperti ini, ya? Berhubung saya juga tinggal menuju kelas berikutnya, saya susul saja langkahnya.

 

“Hei.” Sapa saya.

 

Adiwangsa hanya mengangguk, namun dia tidak menunjukkan keberatan dengan keberadaan saya.

 

“Kamu tadi benar kuliah atau cuma raga kamu aja yang di sini?” Tanya saya jahil.

 

“Hehe… _hampura atuh_ , pak… _da_ saya _mah geus apal_ ajaran-ajaran bapak…”1

 

Saya menghela nafas enteng seraya menuruni anak tangga, “Kenanga lagi?”

 

“ _Atuh lah_ , pak…” dia bersingut.

 

“Udah lumayan lama, lho. Saya kira kalian udah _official_. Masa udah selama ini belum juga dapet, sih?”

 

“Salah bapak juga.” Gerutunya.

 

“Lho, kok jadi saya?”

 

Ketika kami sampai di lantai satu, dia menghela nafas lagi. “Dia mungkin takut-takut sama bapak, tapi dia itu terinspirasi banget sama bapak, tahu.”

 

“Nggak, Di. Saya nggak akan kasih kamu atau dia nilai A kalau begini caranya.”

 

“Ih, serius, pak!” Sambarnya, “Masa bapak nggak pernah liat dia _excited_ banget kalau mau ke kelas bapak? _He found you inspiring_ , itulah masalahnya.” Setelah kami keluar gedung, dia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kotaknya dan menyalakannya. “Saya nggak bermaksud memuji sama sekali. Ini saya malah sebel.” Dia kemudian duduk di undakan depan gedung. Tidak jauh dari kami, beberapa anak juga duduk di undakan. Ada juga sekelompok anak-anak lain di pendopo dekat gedung dan di bangku-bangku taman.

 

Apapun yang dia bilang tadi, tentu saja saya sulit percaya. _I’m a grade-A++ bitch_. Sebagian besar mahasiswa saya yang lulus, apalagi yang Omega, biasanya sujud syukur karena tidak perlu berurusan dengan saya lagi. Tidak jarang juga saya mendengar umpatan-umpatan kecil dari sana-sini. Lalu sekarang Adiwangsa mengatakan hal ini kepada saya, tentu saja tidak terdengar logis. Saya jadi ikut duduk di sebelah Adiwangsa, tanpa sadar merapatkan kaki saya.

 

“Kok kamu bisa bilang begitu?” entah ini bisa menjadi _ego-booster_ atau tidak. Adiwangsa bilang, sih, dia tidak bermaksud memuji.

 

“ _Well_ , dia yang bilang sendiri. Menurut dia…bapak tuh keren, gitu. Udah mah cakep, mandiri, tegas, pinter…macem-macem, lah.”

 

Saya sangat ahli mengontrol ekspresi wajah saya, tetapi saya tahu pipi saya sudah bersemu merah. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh saya akan ada mahasiswa yang berpikir demikian tentang saya. Andai memang saya sengaja bersikap begitu supaya mendapat apresiasi macam ini, saya tidak kaget. Ini kan tidak direncanakan. Memang saya brengsek, ya sudah saja keterusan. Dari mana, sih, anak ingusan itu mendapat ide macam ini?

 

“Konyol.” Celetukku.

 

“ _I know_ , _right_? _No offense_ , pak, _mun si eta bogoh ka_ Alpha lain2, saya masih ngerti.” Lanjut Adi, “Misal ke kang Jendra yang emang banyak _fans_ , atau Dewa yang ketua Gelanggang Arab, atau sekalian deh Ibnur si ketua BEM. Saya _mah_ apa, cuma mahasiswa angkatan tua kebanyakan gaya…”

 

Saya hanya mendengar ceracaunya setengah hati karena saya tidak juga paham duduk permasalahan anak ini. “Jadi kamu itu sebenarnya cemburu atau bagaimana, sih?”

 

Adiwangsa mengerucutkan bibirnya, “Dibilang cemburu juga kurang tepat, pak…gimana, ya.” Dia menghela nafas, “Ken itu…terinspirasi banget sama bapak sampai pribadinya pun jadi rumit. Ingin mandiri, tapi tidak mau mengaku kalau belum mampu.  Kalau ada yang mendekat sedikit aja, langsung kabur.”

 

Ada rasa geli dalam hati saya. Saya juga pernah seperti itu. Wajar, sih, anak seusia Kenanga berusaha membangun citra demikian.

 

“Yang saya lebih sebel lagi,” Tambah Adiwangsa, “Saya rasa kalau dia nggak begitu…saya nggak akan pernah tertarik, bahkan untuk kenal sama dia.”

 

“Penasaran, kan?” goda saya.

 

“Ugh. Kenapa, sih, Omega di kampus ini aneh-aneh. Nggak kayak yang di tempat lain, gitu. Biasa aja.” Dia mengeluh lagi, “Tetangga saya disapa aja malu-malu nggak _puguh_. Kalau diajak ngobrol, _excited_ banget kayak yang lagi diajak ngobrol artis. Alpha kan lebih suka sama yang seperti itu.”

 

“Kamu suka Omega seperti itu?”

 

“…nggak, pak.”

 

“Nah.”

 

“Iya, sih…”

 

“Semakin kompleks kamu, semakin jauh juga kamu dari kesederhanaan. Urus sana Omega konyolmu itu.” Saya tertawa kecil, lucu juga menonton anak-anak ini. “Selain insting dan alat kelamin, Omega juga punya hati. Nggak beda jauh, lah, sama hati kamu atau orang lain. Bisa berubah-ubah. Kami kan orang juga.”

 

Adiwangsa menatap saya seakan tidak percaya. “Wow. QOTD dari pak Naray banget ini, _teh_?”

 

Sambil menggelengkan kepala, saya bangkit dan menepuk pelan cepol di kepala Adiwangsa. “Kalau kamu galau terus, nanti Kenanga keburu direbut orang, baru kamu tahu rasa.”

 

“Bapak bisa lebih _supportive_ , _mereun_ 3.”

 

Saya hanya melambai dan meninggalkan selasaran gedung 3 menuju gedung perkuliahan utama untuk kelas selanjutnya. Saya baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang menarik. Tentu saja bukan soal Kenanga yang sedang mengalami fase _fanboy_ -nya, fase itu akan segera pudar ketika dia mengetahui diri saya yang sebenarnya. Saya lebih tertarik dengan perasaan lugu seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang membicarakan _love interest_ -nya seperti anak SD. Di balik keluguan itu, selalu ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian saya.

 

Seperti Rune, seperti Adiwangsa, perasaan sehalus itu juga pernah menghinggapi diri saya. Mungkin kalau saya berkata seperti itu, yang mendengar hanya akan tertawa atau malah tidak percaya. Bukankah Naray Egam itu seorang Omega mandiri yang tidak memerlukan Alpha dalam hidupnya? Ketika perlu, selalu ada Alpha yang bersedia membantu. Ketika sedang ovulasi, banyak Alpha yang akan merangkak dan memohon untuk menyetubuhi. Saya sudah cukup lama hidup dengan keyakinan bahwa para Alpha berada di dalam genggaman saya, bergerak sesuai kehendak saya, dan melakukan apa yang saya inginkan. Saya memiliki kuasa itu, _most of the time_. Entah kesadaran ini adalah keberuntungan atau petaka buat saya.

 

Setelah menempuh semua itu, tentu saja saya lupa perihal hati. Rune dan Adiwangsa tampak bodoh di mata saya karena keluguan mereka ketika mereka memiliki seisi dunia di telapak tangan mereka, apalagi Kenanga Lim yang terlalu dini memilih untuk menjadi pribadi yang frigid. Namun, saya merasakan sensasi yang tidak dapat saya ungkapkan ketika mencermati tindakan anak-anak itu. Rasanya seperti pertama kali saya makan es palu butung di depan kampus dan lidah saya sontak membangun koneksi dengan sistem syaraf saya untuk mengunggah salah satu memori dari masa kecil saya di mana saya kerap memakan es palu butung buatan _nene’_ tiap Lebaran. Memori itu hilang bersamaan dengan wafatnya _nene’_ ketika saya berusia 5 tahun, namun dia bisa kembali secepat itu hanya dengan satu suapan.

 

Dari Rune dan Adiwangsa, saya seakan mendengarkan diri saya sendiri dahulu. Saya pernah lugu, saya juga pernah jatuh cinta. Benar-benar jatuh cinta tanpa naik syahwat terlebih dahulu. Saya pernah galau. Apa dia mencintai saya? Apa dia hanya main-main? Kenapa dia sangat kompleks? Hingga akhirnya, masa bodoh; saya cinta dia dan hanya itu yang penting. Sebenarnya saya _late bloomer_ soal hati. Hanya kepada Alpha saya lah saya pernah mengalami itu semua, dan semua terjadi dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Rasanya saya baru bertemu dengannya, kemudian saya langsung mengizinkannya untuk mengoyak kelenjar di leher saya, membuat tubuh dan hati ini sepenuhnya jadi miliknya. Seumur hidup saya.

 

Saya masih ingat saya mengatai dia gila. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengusap darah yang menetes dari bekas gigitannya di leher saya dan berkata, “Kamu lebih gila”. Ya, saya gila. Saya masih sangat muda saat itu, masih sangat bodoh. Tanpa menghubungi keluarga, tanpa mengunjungi catatan sipil, dan bahkan tanpa persiapan yang jelas, saya merelakan diri saya untuknya. Sedikit rasa sakit dan komitmen seumur hidup. Kami tidak peduli. Bahkan, ketika _bapa’_ dan _amma_ tahu, saya tidak sedikit pun merasa bersalah. Tidak juga ketika mereka jauh-jauh mendatangi saya di Liverpool untuk sekedar memutuskan hubungan orangtua-anak yang tidak pernah saya minta. Saya benar-benar tolol, tapi saya adalah tolol yang bahagia.

 

Memori ini masih membawa kebahagiaan untuk saya, bahkan sampai sekarang. Sayangnya, kebahagiaan kecil saya kembali terusik ketika mengecek jam di telepon dan rupanya _amma_ sudah kembali menghubungi saya. Anggap saja panggilan darinya merupakan pertanda bagi saya untuk kembali ke kehidupan nyata; seorang dosen rantau yang binal.

 

*

 

Memasuki waktu makan siang, saya langsung merapikan barang-barang saya dan menugaskan salah seorang mahasiswa di kelas saya untuk mengembalikan proyektor yang saya gunakan di kelas. Hari ini saya berhasil meninggalkan ruang kelas lebih cepat dan berjalan menuju KanSas, berharap masih ada bangku kosong untuk makan siang hari ini supaya saya tidak perlu bolak-balik ke gedung 1 lalu ke gedung 2 lagi. Namun nasib berkata lain. Mungkin masih berkaitan dengan hari Senin; bangku-bangku kayu yang panjang sebagian besar sudah terisi penuh dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa kelaparan dari berbagai angkatan. Beberapa di antaranya menyapa saya, saya juga melihat beberapa anak yang sering bersama Rune di salah satu meja panjang yang usang.

 

Kecewa tidak dapat makan batagor di tempatnya, saya langsung menuju gerobak si Otoy, penjajanya, untuk memesan batagor yang dibungkus untuk dimakan di kantor. Namun, entah ada apa dengan rasa lapar saya, lagi-lagi saya menemukan Anjar sedang merokok sambil mengobrol dengan Otoy yang sedang menyiapkan seporsi batagor. Dia juga melihat saya dan tersenyum ramah, berbeda sekali dengan kesan pertama saya terhadapnya.

 

“Kang Naray, _hayang saporsi_?” 4 Seru Otoy ramah.

 

“ _Enya_ , Toy. _Sing lada, nya_. _Jeung jerukna sing dilobaan saeutik_.” 5 Jawabku. “Bungkus, _nya_.”

 

“ _Naha_ dibungkus?” 6 kali ini Anjar yang bertanya, sepuntung rokok kretek menggantung di antara bibirnya.

 

“Penuh semua, saya mau makan di kantor aja.”

 

“ _Loba keneh_ , pak.7 Di tangga gedung 4 _wae atuh_ , bareng saya.”

 

 _Sounds like a solution to me_. Saya pun setuju. Setelah batagor saya siap, saya membeli sebotol air mineral dan mengikuti Anjar ke anak tangga samping gedung 4. Karena terpisah dari KanSas walau tidak jauh, anak-anak tangga itu cukup sepi dan tidak terlalu berisik. Saya pun duduk dan di sisi kanan tangga sementara Anjar duduk di hadapan saya. Sambil mengaduk-aduk batagor, saya melirik dia yang langsung mencocol batagor ke sausnya tanpa diaduk dan langsung melahapnya.

 

“Kenapa kamu sendirian?” tiba-tiba saja saya bertanya.

 

“ _Barudak mah aya di dinya_ ,”8 ujarnya sambil menunjuk dengan dagu kea rah KanSas—tidak sopan, tapi oke, lah. “Tapi _da_ emang saya nggak suka makan berisik begitu.”

 

Saya mengangguk sambil menyuapkan batagor ke mulut saya. Kami makan dalam diam. Dia makan cukup cepat. Ketika saya baru berhasil memakan setengah dari makanan saya, batagor dia sudah tandas, berikut dengan dua gelas air mineral yang tadi dia beli. Dia pergi sebentar ke penjaja minuman lagi, lalu kembali dengan sebuah bolu kukus dan segelas kopi hitam. Dia kembali duduk di hadapan saya yang masih sibuk mengunyah. Dia tidak banyak bicara, pun menyatakan betapa lambatnya saya makan. Kesunyian di antara kami yang tengah berada di tengah hingar-bingar kantin kampus yang penuh anak muda memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri untuk saya. Dari wajahnya, Anjar juga tampak menikmatinya.

 

Ketika Anjar sudah menuntaskan makanan penutup, setengah gelas kopi, dan sebatang rokok kretek, baru lah saya meminum air saya dan mengakhiri makan siang hari ini. Barulah dia buka mulut.

 

“Rokok, pak?”

 

“Saya nggak merokok.”

 

“Hehe, tahu, kok.” Cengirnya jahil, “Saya _sok ningali_ bapak _di dieu_. 9 Makannya batagor melulu, minumnya cuma air, kadang sama kopi susu.”

 

“Kenapa _atuh_ ditanya?” saya menatapnya sangsi, dan dia hanya tertawa kecil.

 

“Iseng, _weh_.”

 

Saya menenggak air saya lagi dan menengok ke arah Anjar yang sekarang sibuk mengamati sekelompok anak perempuan dan laki-laki yang sedang mengobrol di meja tidak jauh dari kami. “Kamu mengamati saya?”

 

“Hah?” dia menoleh kepada saya lagi.

 

“Kok tahu saya makan apa di sini?”

 

“Oh. Bukan. _Barudak loba nu ngecengin_ bapak.10 Ada aja yang _apal_ bapak sukanya makan apa di sini.” Terangnya santai, sementara saya merasa seperti mendapat dua kali tamparan dalam sehari. Mahasiswa menaksir saya?

 

“Temen-temen beda jurusan?” Tanya saya lagi. Kalau beda jurusan, tidak heran.

 

“Nggak, kok. Anak-anak Sastra Inggris juga, pak.” Anjar tampak tertarik melihat ekspresi di wajah saya—mungkin campuran antara tidak percaya dan jijik. “Alpha yang gatel emang cuma yang laki-laki, sih pak. Kalo saya mau kasih tahu, itu Nala anak 2011 ngeceng bapak juga, tapi dia mah lebih…hmmm…elegan caranya. Dia rajin, kan, di kelas?”

 

Tentu saja saya selalu ingat anak yang rajin, dan Nala adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang tidak mungkin saya lewatkan. Sangat cerdas, Alpha yang sopan dan santun juga. _Wait. She is hitting on me_? “Hah?”

 

“Nggak Cuma Nala. Ada Murti, Syarifah…mereka, mah, _smooth_. Kalo yang laki-laki biasanya lebih ngeselin.” Dia menyalakan sebatang lagi rokok dan menghembuskan asapnya, “Temen-temen saya yang cowok lebih sering…hmm…yah…pokoknya fisik, deh, pak.”

 

Penjelasan yang sekenanya itu terdengar sangat mencurigakan, tetapi apapun yang dia maksud dengan ‘fisik’, saya yakin saya tidak mau dengar. Mendengar soal yang tadi namanya disebut saja saya sudah terkejut. Memang, beberapa kali anak-anak perempuan itu pernah berusaha menarik perhatian saya, membantu saya tanpa diminta, atau bahkan menunjukkan ke-Alpha-an mereka kepada saya secara tersirat. Saya tidak menyangka kalau masih ada yang berani mencoba bahkan dengan rumor tentang saya dan Jendra yang santer di kampus.

 

“Kalau yang cowok nggak bisa kayak cewek-cewek beringas itu, pak.” Anjar menyambung lagi, “Anak-anak cowok terlalu takut sama _kang_ Jendra. Padahal emang merekanya aja yang _noobs_.” Dia terkikik dan kemudian memelankan suaranya, “Sebagian yang lain takut ‘keterusan’.”

 

“Keterusan gimana maksud kamu?”

 

“Ya, bapak tahu sendiri, lah. Masih banyak orang yang merasa tabu kalau Alpha jadian sama Omega yang sesama jenis. Ibaratnya, mending nikah sama Beta asalkan lawan jenis.”

 

Saya hanya dapat tersenyum. Tentu saja, bagaimana saya bisa lupa?

 

“Kamu sendiri gimana?” saya meliriknya.

 

Anjar tampak berpikir sejenak, “Hm. Saya _mah_ , gimana nanti aja. Ngikut syarat orang tua juga nggak apa, nikah sama Beta ya nikah aja. Yang pasti, saya udah ngerasain sama semuanya sebelum berkomitmen. _Ecel_.”

 

“Kamu, mah, maunya enaknya aja.” Timpal saya.

 

“Nanti saya tobat, kok.”

 

“Memang tobat bisa menghapus apa yang sudah kamu lakukan?”

 

Alpha di hadapan saya kini tampak agak tertantang, namun masih ada seulas senyum di wajahnya. “Menghapus, sih, nggak, pak. Pokoknya nggak mengulang.”

 

“ _That’s very simple-minded of you_.” Putusku.

 

“Biarin atuh, pak. _Anyway_ ,” dia meraih kopinya lagi, “Minggu ini saya bisa bimbingan kapan, pak?”

 

Eh, anak ini…cepat sekali mendistraksinya. “Besok sore? Saya juga ada bimbingan dengan beberapa anak di perpus.”

 

“Euh… _gancang teuing_ , _euy_ …”11

 

“Ih, kamu mah. Ya kamu _atuh_ usaha.”

 

“Besoknya lagi pak?”

 

Saya mendengus, “Jumat aja. Biar rame-rame sama yang lain juga.”

 

“ _Lila teuing,_ pak…” 12

 

“Kamu nyebelin juga ya, lama-lama…”

 

“Kamis, pak?”

 

Saya tidak langsung menjawab. Anak ini sudah seenaknya sendiri, dan sekarang, dengan tatapan polos dan wajah tidak berdosa, menawarkan hari Kamis. Apa dia sudah lupa betapa _awkward_ bimbingan di hari Kamis beberapa minggu lalu? Dia tahu itu jadwal saya berada di rumah. Apa yang biasanya dosen lakukan kepada mahasiswa seperti ini? Sayang saya tidak hobi _update status_ , tetapi sepertinya boleh juga untuk urusan ini.

 

“Kamis…jam 11.30 di perpus-“

 

“Di rumah bapak aja boleh?”

 

Hei. _Hei_.

 

“Hah?”

 

“Bapak bilang saya juga boleh renang di apartemen bapak. Sekalian aja, gitu maksud saya.” Gagasnya polos. “Saya juga bilang kan, nggak apa kok bimbingan di rumah bapak. Untung bapak ngobrol sama saya, jadi saya juga santai…tapi, ya, saya ngikut bapak aja. Minta ijin, ini mah ceritanya.” Cengirannya menunjukkan pribadi kekanakkan yang jahil, kepribadian yang tidak akan langsung dapat ditangkap orang hanya dengan bertemu dengannya beberapa kali saja.

 

Rasanya saya juga tidak punya alasan untuk menolak.

 

“Jangan telat lagi.” Putus saya sembari bangkit dari duduk dan mengambil piring serta botol air saya sambil segera berjalan.

 

Anjar tidak menjawab, tetapi saya yakin cengiran badung itu masih ada di situ.

 

*

 

 _Telepon genggam saya bergetar di atas meja makan, namun saya masih asyik membaca revisi yang diberikan Mazher pada tulisan saya dan membuat beberapa catatan sederhana di dalam_ notebook _saya. Di sebrang meja, Mazher tengah menyantap pannacota setelah menandaskan seporsi besar tenderloin steak dan_ mashed potato _beserta saladnya. Hari ini saya bimbingan sambil makan siang dengan dosen muda ini. Sudah sekitar dua bulan terakhir ini saya sering makan agak jauh dari_ student hall _saya atau membuat makanan instan di ruangan saya sendiri. Bodoh, sepertinya, tetapi belakangan Al makin berani._

_Sejak argumen kami yang terakhir, dia tidak lagi menyinggung soal Mazher dan dia juga tidak lagi berusaha mengajak saya kencan, terutama ketika Brendan dan Hye Mi bersama kami. Namun ketika kedua anak itu tidak ada, dia bersikap sangat menyebalkan. Ketika makan, dia akan memesan makanan yang paling sering kupesan. Ketika membayar, dia akan memaksa untuk membayar makan saya. Sejujurnya saya tidak pernah menyangka dia adalah Alpha yang mau menggunakan trik murahan seperti itu untuk memamerkan statusnya. Memang tidak sedikit Omega yang menyukai perlakuan khusus seperti itu, namun bukan saya. Saya tidak keberatan kalau teman ada yang mau meneraktir (bagaimana pun, saya tetap mahasiswa), namun ketika saya mengiyakan kemauan Al, dia berasumsi bahwa saya memberikan lampu hijau untuk bersikap layaknya Alpha_ saya _._

_Dia akan merangkul saya, bukan pula rangkulan yang biasa dia berikan. Dia bahkan menyentuh saya lebih sering daripada biasanya, seakan itu adalah hal yang wajar. Saya paling tidak suka ketika dia seenaknya mengelus dan memijat pelan kelenjar mungil di leher saya, meraba denyutannya, padahal saya_ tidak _pernah melepas kalung perak tipis pemberian bapa’ yang menandakan bahwa saya masih milik orang tua saya. Orang dengan_ common sense _seharusnya meminta izin secara verbal untuk menyentuh Omega seintim itu ketika Omega tersebut masih mengenakan memento dari Alpha di keluarganya. Atau ini kah yang dinamakan_ culture shock _? Saya menegur Al untuk kesekian kalinya. Saya bilang saya tidak suka dia menyentuh saya seperti itu walau rasanya seperti kembali berusia 5 tahun dan memarahi seorang_ bully _yang merecoki mobil-mobilan saya dulu._

_Bedanya dengan Al,_ bully _saya di masa kecil dapat merasakan malu dan walau lambat, perlahan otaknya dapat menerima bahwa melakukan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan kepada orang lain itu tidak baik. Al tidak beranggap demikian. Karena saya masih cemas, saya menegurnya di_ hall _kami, di luar kamar. Saat itu_ hall _kami tampak sepi, namun setidaknya ini tidak terjadi di dalam ruang tertutup, pikirku. Sialnya, alih-alih mengerti, dia malah mendorongku ke tembok dan menjebakku dengan tinggi tubuhnya, kemudian mencium bibirku._

_Saya masih dapat membayangkan keterkejutan dan terlambatnya rasa takut menjalar di dalam dada saya. Saya yakin otak saya sempat padam beberapa saat, karena ketika saya tersadar dan menghindari cumbuannya, insting saya sebagai Omega terlanjur bereaksi. Hati saya berdegup kencang dan saya mengenali percikan hasrat tubuh ini akan seorang Alpha gagah perkasa yang membuat penis saya menegang, feromon saya kian kuat, dan liang senggama saya basah. Sebagian besar tenaga saya meninggalkan tubuh ini di bawah kendali Al yang sudah tidak peduli saya tidak mau menerima ciumannya. Al kian merapatkan tubuhnya kepadaku, bibirnya mencumbu kulit saya, dari pipi, rahang, hingga leher saya, tepatnya di atas kelenjar aroma yang berdenyut kencang menjawab panggilan biologis Alpha ini, meminta untuk dipecahkan. Ketika dia mulai menjilat bagian itu, saya terkesiap._

_Tubuh saya menginginkan dia. Insting saya ingin dia menguasai saya. Namun, hati kecil saya menjerit kencang. Saya benci ini. Saya tidak mau. Tidak. Bukan begini caranya._

_Ketika ketakutan sudah menguasai hati saya, dia mendadak berhenti dan perlahan bergerak mundur. Saya tidak tahu seperti apa wajah saya saat itu, tetapi saya melihat mata Al yang biasanya tampak ramah dan bersahabat tampak gelap dan mengilat. Dia kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan saya begitu saja._

Fuck going out with the gang _, saya bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajah Al lagi. Saya lebih suka berkonsentrasi dengan disertasi saya. Lebih cepat saya lulus, lebih cepat pula saya tidak perlu melihat wajah Al._

_“Ray,”_

_Saya mendongak dari kertas saya._

_“Bacanya nanti saja. Pasta kamu sudah dingin, tuh.” Ujar Mazher._

_“Eh…iya.” Saya akhirnya meletakkan kertas-kertas saya dan melanjutkan makanan saya yang saya abaikan setengah jalan karena terlalu asyik membaca._

_Sudah dua bulan ini saya tidak_ hang out _dengan teman-teman saya, terutama Al. Kadang saya masih bertemu HyeMi atau Brendan, saya masih bicara dengan mereka. Mereka bertanya apa ada masalah di antara saya dan Al, tentu saya jawab tidak. Saya hanya sedang sibuk dan saya akan lebih sering bersama dosen pembimbing._

_Kebohongan berubah menjadi kebenaran ketika saya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Mazher pada jam makan siang di sebuah restoran dekat_ flat _-nya. Sejak saat itu, kami lebih sering bertemu dan makan bersama. Belum lagi saya memang jadi lebih malas kembali ke_ student hall _, jadi saya sering menggunakan bimbingan sebagai alasan untuk berada jauh dari_ student hall _saya lebih lama. Mazher tidak banyak bertanya, namun dia juga tidak keberatan setiap dia ada waktu. Tidak hanya makan siang, kadang kami juga minum teh atau makan malam bersama ketika memungkinkan. Dari sini lah saya mengetahui bahwa Mazher tidak seaneh dugaan saya._

_Dia hanya lelaki biasa yang dapat mengakses pendidikan lebih baik daripada kebanyakan orang. Dia adalah generasi ke-3 keluarganya yang tinggal di Inggris. Keluarganya sangat besar dan tersebar di Britania Raya, namun hanya sedikit dari anggota keluarganya yang terjun sedalam ini ke dunia pendidikan. Dia juga sudah menikah dengan seorang Omega dan dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan cantik bernama Yildiz. Ironisnya, Omega Mazher meninggal setelah melahirkan Yildiz. Dia sangat bangga akan Yildiz. Ketika kami sedang tidak membicarakan perihal studi saya, dia akan banyak bercerita tentang Yildiz yang hidup bersama orangtuanya di London._

_“Kemarin Yildiz menelponku.” Dia mulai lagi sementara saya mulai menyuapkan pasta_ seafood _saya perlahan. “Dia mewawancaraiku untuk tugas sekolahnya, tentang pekerjaanku.” Saya dapat membayangkan apa yang ada di pikiran Mazher saat ini dari senyumannya. Dia pasti tengah mengulang pembicaraannya dengan gadis kecil itu di dalam kepalanya. “Saya bertanya, kakeknya kan masih bekerja, kenapa tidak tanya kakek? Dia bilang, dia sudah sering menemani kakeknya menunggui restoran keluarga kami dan menurutnya pekerjaan itu membosankan.” Dia terkikik sendiri, dan saya tersenyum mendengarnya._

_“Mengajar juga membosankan, deh.” Celetuk saya._

_“_ With children, you need to be more creative _.” Terangnya lagi, “Saya cerita ada mahasiswa saya yang kurang kreatif dan imajinatif, tapi luar biasa cerdas.” Tambahnya dengan seulas senyum santai yang kerap muncul setiap membicarakan anaknya. Saya hanya mengerucutkan bibir dan mendecakkan lidah._

_“Bapak bercerita terlalu banyak hal yang membosankan kepadanya.” Ujarku sambil menggulung-gulung pasta saya hingga menjadi satu suapan besar. Saya mulai kenyang dan ingin segera menyelesaikan makan saya, mungkin suapan besar akan lebih membantu._

_“Kamu harus tahu apa yang ditanyakan Yildiz setelah saya menceritakan soal kamu.”_

_Susah payah saya menyuapkan gulungan pasta yang besar itu dan berusaha mengunyahnya pelan sambil melempar pandang kepada dosen saya ini. Pipi saya menggembung akibat suapan yang terlalu besar dan sulit mengunyah dengan mulut tertutup, jadi saya pun menutupi mulut saya dengan tangan._

_“Dia bertanya,” Sambung Mazher, “’_ is he pretty, baba _?’”_

_Mendengar hal itu, mendadak nafas saya tercekat dan saya menelan makanan terlalu cepat sehingga mata saya berair dan mulai terbatuk-batuk. Dengan tenang Mazher menyodorkan segelas besar_ iced tea _milik saya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung saya._

_“Pelan-pelan, Ray. Bernafas pelan. Minum sedikit-sedikit…yep, bagus.” Dia juga menyodorkan saya beberapa lembar_ Kleenex _; rupanya air mata saya sudah jatuh. “Saya tahu kamu sudah kenyang, tidak perlu dipaksa. Apalagi makan secepat itu. Kamu itu seperti anak saya; susah dinasihati.”_

_Pipiku memerah, bukan hanya karena tersedak tadi, tapi juga karena dosen saya baru saja membandingkan_ table manner _saya dengan anaknya yang berusia 8 tahun. Sial. Dia bilang dia tidak keberatan kalau saya mau makan pakai tangan sekalipun, tetapi belakangan saya tahu dia menoleransi kebiasaan makan saya hanya karena dia terbiasa melihat putrinya makan._

_“Kalau Yildiz ingin cepat-cepat main,_ she’ll stuff her face with her food like what you just did _, lalu tersedak._ Damn, I miss my kid. _” Dia menghela nafas, seolah-olah saya tersedak bukan karena apa yang dikatakannya._

_Ketika saya meletakkan alat makan dan membersihkan tangan saya, telepon genggam saya kembali bergetar di atas meja. Sepasang mata_ icy blue _kembali melirik telepon saya, sementara saya hanya menghela nafas dan mengambil telepon saya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Sebelum benda itu menghilang ke dalam_ backpack _saya, sekilas tampak_ called ID _menunjukkan nama ‘Amma’. Hal ini sering terjadi. Tidak jarang saya melakukan hal ini setiap menerima panggilan dari amma._

_Kalau boleh jujur, bapa’ tidak mengizinkan saya mengambil program S2 secepat ini, apalagi dengan jurusan pilihan saya yang ‘tidak berguna’. Bapa’ yang seorang pengusaha tentu tidak mengerti nilai dari puisi dan kata-kata omong kosong. Beliau hanya mengerti bahwa kakak saya, seorang Alpha yang mengikuti jejaknya, adalah orang yang jauh dari merugi. Amma tidak pernah keberatan dengan keputusanku karena beliau tahu bahwa saya tidak ingin menjalani hidup yang beliau jalani layaknya seorang Omega. Hanya saja, sebagai Omega yang patuh, amma akan selalu berada di sisi bapa’ dan hal itu mengecewakan saya. Mungkin jahat, mungkin durhaka, tetapi sebisa mungkin saya tidak ingin banyak mengobrol dengan amma. Sesuai rencana saya sejak kuliah S1, saya harus bisa lepas dari keluarga seusai kuliah saya di sini._

_“Siapa itu?”_

_Saya menoleh kepada Mazher yang sudah selesai memakan penutupnya, kini bersender santai pada kursinya. “Ibu saya.” Jawab saya apa adanya._

_Mazher hanya mengangguk. Saya kembali merapikan kertas-kertas saya dan mulai_ skimming _beberapa bagian sebelum Mazher kembali bersuara._

_“Kamu mau mengerjakan itu di tempat saya saja?”_

_Saya mendongak._ A free space with all the books I might need? _“_ Sure _.” Jawabku cepat._

_Ini tentu bukan kali pertama Mazher mengundangku untuk memanfaatkan ruang kerjanya yang super nyaman di_ flat _-nya untuk bekerja. Saya juga dapat menggunakan laptop usang saya (yang selalu perlu di-_ charge _) dan jika perlu berdiskusi, Mazher ada di dekat saya. Menyusun disertasi memang tidak seperti menyusun skripsi, tetapi pada dasarnya tidak berbeda. Hanya saja lebih kompleks,  maka saya perlu banyak kepala untuk membantu saya. Setiap saya bimbingan dengan prof Savitri, beliau selalu kagum saya bisa mendapat waktu bimbingan dengan Mazher. Memang Mazher sudah dua tahun belakangan ini menolak untuk membimbing mahasiswa_ bachelor _, yang berarti mahasiswa bimbingannya sangat sedikit sepanjang tahun, namun dia juga sangat sibuk, menurut prof Savitri._

_Sampai saat ini, saya tidak pernah merasa Mazher sesibuk itu. Dalam satu minggu, minimal saya dapat menemuinya 2 kali untuk bimbingan atau bahkan sekedar diskusi. Bahkan, belakangan ini saya makan siang atau malam dengannya  2 hingga 3 kali tiap minggu. Jika saya meminjam kantornya, dia hanya akan mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya sendiri, tetapi dia tidak tampak sibuk. Dia tetap sempat membuat sepoci teh dan mengeluarkan kue-kue tiap sore. Kesibukan apa yang dimaksud?_

_Selang beberapa jam saya mengerjakan tulisan, ketika matahari mulai terbenam, Mazher sudah menyiapkan sepoci_ Darjeeling _dan beberapa toples kue-kue buatan ibunya di atas_ coffee table _. Tanpa disuruh, saya pun menghentikan pekerjaan saya dan meregangkan tubuh. Tidak lama kemudian, saya sudah kembali menyender dengan nyaman di atas salah satu_ loveseat _yang ada dengan secangkir teh dengan sedikit susu dan madu. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Untuk ukuran seorang Alpha yang sukses, Mazher dapat membuat saya merasa segan tanpa harus menggembar-gemborkan statusnya seperti kebanyakan Alpha, dan bahkan membuat saya yang biasanya selalu siaga di sekitar Alpha jadi sesantai ini. Dia adalah manusia yang aneh._

_“Kapan bapak bisa membaca tulisan saya?” Tanya saya pelan._

_“Kalau kamu sudah selesai revisi, sekarang juga bisa.”_

_“Hmmm._ Can you give me a couple more hours _?”_

_“Silakan. Malam ini saya saya_ free _, kok.” Ujarnya sambil mengunyah sebuah_ coconut cookie _. “_ Flat _kamu di mana,_ by the way _?”_

_“Caledonia.”_

_“Dekat, ya, rupanya?”_

_Memang jarak antara_ student hall _tempat tinggal saya dan_ flat _Mazher cukup dekat. Hanya 15 menit berjalan kaki, karena itulah saya tidak pernah keberatan bimbingan di_ flat _Mazher. Selain itu,_ flat _-nya juga nyaman. Berhubung_ student hall _saya memang bangunan baru, jadi desainnya pun lebih modern. Sementara itu,_ flat _Mazher terbilang cukup tua, namun terawat dengan baik. Desain bangunannya masih bernuansa Georgia. Bahkan_ flat _-nya pun terbilang cukup luas dengan langit-langit yang lumayan tinggi, ditambah lagi dengan jendela-jendela besar yang membebaskan sinar matahari masuk di pagi hari. Saya ingin tinggal di_ flat _seperti ini suatu hari nanti._

Flat _Mazher ini memiliki dua kamar tidur yang tadinya ingin dia ubah menjadi ruang kerja, namun yang terjadi adalah_ living room _tersapu habis oleh rak-rak buku dan buku-buku yang tidak mendapat tempat di raknya. Alih-alih_ living room _, dia menggunakan ruang sebesar itu untuk ruang kerjanya, menghadap langsung ke dapur minimalis yang lebih sering digunakan untuk membuat kopi dan teh daripada memasak. Dia juga tidak memiliki_ dining area _atau pun televisi. Menjawab pertanyaanku pertama kali menyadari hal ini, dia berkata bahwa dia lebih sering makan di luar atau makan di meja kerjanya. Dia juga lebih senang mendengarkan radio (yang ia simpan di kamarnya) atau_ vinyl records _warisan salah satu pamannya (dia mengoleksi banyak_ vinyl _yang dia simpan di kamar tidur yang tidak terpakai)._

_Namun, saya tidak pernah merasa sepi di sini. Ketika kami tidak saling berbicara, sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan masing-masing pun tidak terasa sunyi yang menjemukkan. Terutama ketika saya datang di siang hari yang agak hangat, di mana dia akan mematikan_ heater _dan membuka jendela terbesar yang saya sukai. Dengan keadaan yang sedang aneh seperti saat ini, saya merasa lebih nyaman di sini dibandingkan dengan rumah saya sendiri. Semoga saja Al sudah tidur ketika saya pulang nanti._

_Setelah beberapa cangkir teh, anekdot mengenai Yildiz, dan setoples kue-kue, kami kembali bekerja dengan semangat baru. Oke, mungkin terlalu bersemangat, karena begitu saya merasa puas dengan tulisan saya sejauh ini, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.45 PM. Tentu saja saya terkejut karena rasanya matahari baru saja terbenam, namun memang Naray bodoh terbuai dengan pekerjaan, jadilah lupa bahwa matahari memang terbenam pada pukul 8.30 PM tiap hari. Bodoh. Saya melirik Mazher yang masih mengetik dengan penuh konsentrasi sambil sesekali melirik beberapa_ notebook _yang berserakan di mejanya. Tampaknya Mazher juga tidak sadar kalau mahasiswanya, yang juga seorang Omega, masih ada di rumahnya mendekati tengah malam._

_Segera saja saya bereskan barang-barang dan laptop tua saya (tidak lupa untuk_ save as _dan simpan di draft e-mail) dan beranjak dari duduk saya._

_“Pak,” panggilku pelan dan dia tidak menoleh, “Pak.” Ulangku lebih keras._

_Alih-alih menjawab, Mazher malah sibuk membuka-buka_ notebook _-nya dan membaca sesuatu. Tanpa dapat ditahan, saya pun menghela nafas dan mendekati mejanya. Perlahan saya tepuk pundaknya, dan barulah pria itu menengok ke arah saya._

_“Hei, Ray…sudah selesai?”_

_“Iya, pak. Baiknya saya print dan saya berikan ke bapak besok saja. Tadi saya lumayan menambah halaman juga.”_

_“_ But why _? Saya bisa baca sekarang, kok.” Ujar pria berambut ikal itu seraya menekan tombol_ save _pada pekerjaannya._

_“Uh…ini sudah terlalu malam.”_

_“Jam berapa sih…_ blimey _! Sudah tengah malam?” Dia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan pinggulnya membentur meja agak keras, membuatnya menyumpah dan saya meringis. “_ Bugger-shitty-snot-of-Odin... _yuk, saya antar.”_

_“Eh? Nggak perlu, pak. Saya biasa kok jalan-jalan di daerah sini.” Tolak saya sopan. Walau tidak pernah berjalan di daerah sini semalam ini, saya tidak benar-benar berbohong, kok._

_“_ Nonsense _. Ini sudah tengah malam. Dari perempatan sampai Caledonia itu sepi sekali.”_

_Otomatis, saya mengerucutkan bibir. “Pak, saya bisa jaga diri.”_

_“Bukan,” Mazher terkekeh meraih_ coat _-nya dan_ coat _saya dari_ hanger _, “Saya bukan meragukan kemampuan kamu menjaga diri, saya cuma khawatir banyak berandalan mabuk di jalanan. Nih.”_ _Dia menyodorkan_ coat _saya._

_Dengan setengah hati, saya pun menerima tawarannya. Bukan apa-apa, saya juga sedikit cemas pulang selarut ini. Setahu saya, tidak banyak bar yang buka hingga lewat tengah malam di sekitar sini. Kalau pun ada, biasanya_ shady _. Benar saja; sepanjang jalan dari Princes Avenue sampai Canning pun sepi. Benar juga kata Mazher, ada beberapa kelompok anak muda yang kami lihat berkeliaran di jalan. Ada yang mabuk, ada juga yang tidak. Ada yang tampaknya hanya berkumpul-kumpul saja, ada juga yang melirik kami namun jelas segan akan kehadiran Mazher yang,_ frankly _, tampak sangat berwibawa walau belum mencukur jenggotnya selama tiga hari dan berpenampilan mirip gelandangan._

_Kami terus mengobrol sepanjang jalan, sesekali sambil mengamati bintang-bintang yang tampak di langit atau menikmati udara malam yang suhunya di bawah batas kewajaran ini. Saya bersyukur menerima tawaran Mazher untuk diantar pulang; selain aman, saya juga menikmati obrolan pendek-pendek kami yang kian absurd. Saya pikir saya hanya akan tertarik dengan pembicaraan berbobot; umumnya merupakan alasan mengapa jarang ada Alpha yang mau mendekati saya atau saya terima kedekatannya. Membicarakan hal-hal kecil seperti kebiasaan rekan-rekan kerja Mazher atau tingkah laku mahasiswa yang acak-corak pun bisa sangat menghibur bagiku. Aneh juga._

_“Kamu mau mengajar?” Tanya Mazher kepada saya._

_“Yep.” Saya berjalan seraya memandangi trotoar yang temaram tanpa pemaparan cahaya yang cukup. “Setelah saya pertimbangkan, dunia akademik terdengar sangat_ exciting _. Saya sangat suka masa-masa kuliah S1 saya, waktu saya sering bertemu dan bertukar pikiran dengan dosen-dosen dan teman-teman._ I want to do that for a living _.”_

_“Hmm.” Mazher tampak seperti sedang berpikir serius._

_“Kenapa?” Saya jadi penasaran._

_“Nggak. Kalau kamu mengajar, kasihan mahasiswamu. Bisa tertekan mereka.” Mazher tertawa sementara pipiku memerah malu, “Kamu mungkin nggak menonjol_ as in _populer, tapi kamu itu_ intense _banget soal pelajaran. Saya bisa lihat kamu benar-benar menikmatinya, tapi bagi orang lain mungkin…sedikit_ intimidating _?”_

_“_ Really _?” Jujur, saya terkejut mendengarnya. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku akan ada manusia yang merasa terintimidasi dengan keberadaan saya._

_“Eh,_ why are you surprised, even? _Kamu lebih cerdas dan_ articulate _dibandingkan dengan banyak mahasiswa yang pernah saya temui. Kamu tegas dan berpendirian soal pelajaran. Saya bisa bayangin kamu sebagai dosen_ strict _yang dibenci mahasiswa.” Tawanya terdengar renyah, mengundang senyum ke wajahku juga._

_“…_ Is there no chance of me being a teacher like Mazher _?” dengan polos pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutku yang seketika terkatup begitu aku menyadari apa yang aku lakukan. Tentu saja seorang Omega tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti seorang Alpha,_ what am I thinking _? Pasti dia pun tersinggung mendengarnya._

_“Kamu nggak mau jadi seperti saya.” Mazher menjawab pelan._

_“Kok?”_

_Dosen berambut ikal itu kemudian menyengir lebar kepadaku, “Kata mahasiswa lain, sih, saya aneh. Kalau ngajar suka melantur ke mana-mana. Kadang saya tampil rapi dengan jas lengkap, kadang saya tidak cukur jenggot selama seminggu dan datang ke kelas tanpa menyisir rambut.” Dia tertawa kecil, tetapi aku tidak merasa ada yang lucu._

_“Saya nggak peduli. Mazher itu…uh…mengagumkan.”_

_Segera kualihkan pandanganku ke jalanan seketika aku merasa pipiku memanas. Apa saya mabuk? Kok bisa berkata seperti itu ke pembimbing saya sendiri?_

_“_ You’re cute _.”_

_Jantung saya terasa seperti berhenti dan sontak saya menoleh kepadanya dan mata kami bertemu. Dia sedang memandang saya, matanya hangat dan bersahabat. Tidak ada niat buruk di situ, tidak ada yang membuat saya merasa tidak nyaman._

_“Apa benar kamu 22 tahun? Kamu kelihatan lebih muda, apalagi kalau lagi jujur begitu.” Mazher tertawa seraya menggoda saya. Entah mengapa hal ini membuat saya agak kecewa._

_“_ Not funny _.” Sungutku. Saya pun baru sadar kalau kami sudah mendekati gedung apartmenku. “Ah, kita sudah sampai.” Saya berniat untuk pamit dan berterimakasih, tetapi Mazher malah sibuk mengamati kompleks_ student hall _ini._

_“Kamu di gedung yang mana?”_

_“Eh? Gedung yang ke-2 dari kiri…”_

_“Oh, ok.” Dan dia pun melanjutkan berjalan menuju gedung yang kumaksud, membuatku bingung bukan kepalang._

_“Mazher, saya rasa saya bisa menemukan kamar saya sendiri dari sini. Sudah nggak ada lagi anak-anak mabuk di sini.” Seruku bingung sambil menyamakan langkah dengannya._

_“Kenapa kamu larang-larang orang yang lebih tua, hah?” Mazher menyanggah, “_ Shush and just walk with me. _”_

_Saya mengerucutkan bibir, “Dasar_ ageist _…”_

_“Nggak peduli.” Timpalnya._

_Tidak lama, kami sampai di pintu masuk gedung dan saya tidak ingin merepotkan Mazher lebih jauh lagi,maka saya angkat bicara lebih dulu._

_“Terimakasih sudah mengantar saya, Mazher._ I will see you around, I guess _.”_

_“_ See you, kid _.” Dia tersenyum kepadaku, “Dan omong-omong,” dia menambah lagi, “saya harap kamu bisa_ share _kalau ada yang mengganggu kamu.”_

_Saya mengerjap beberapa kali, “M-maksudnya…?”_

_“_ You’re more transparent than you think _.” Dia tertawa sambil mengedikkan bahunya, “Apa pun itu, jangan biarkan membebani pikiran kamu, ya._ Goodnight, _Naray.”_

_Dengan itu, dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan saya yang memandanginya dengan bingung. Bingung karena pernyataannya yang sederhana, namun bermakna. Bingung dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk seakan saya ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya saya lakukan. Terlebih ketika degup jantung perlahan meningkat, kian lama kian cepat dan pipi saya kembali menghangat. Malam ini cukup dingin, mungkin sekitar 1_ _˚C_ _atau 2_ _˚_ _C, tetapi saya dapat merasakan kehangatan menjalar di dalam tubuh ini hingga ke ujung-ujung jemari._

_Ini semua terasa asing dan aku tidak yakin aku menyukainya._

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnote:
> 
> 1\. Maaf, dong, pak…saya kan sudah hafal ajaran-ajaran bapak.  
> 2\. …kalau dia suka sama Alpha lain…  
> 3\. Mereun: mungkin/kali  
> 4\. Mau seporsi?  
> 5\. Iya, Toy. Yang pedas, ya. Dan jeruknya dibanyakin sedikit.  
> 6\. Naha: kenapa (antar teman)  
> 7\. Masih banyak  
> 8\. Anak-anak, sih, ada di sana.  
> 9\. Saya sering/suka lihat bapak di sini.  
> 10\. Anak-anak banyak yang ngecengin bapak.  
> 11\. Terlalu cepat/kecepetan  
> 12\. Terlalu lama/kelamaan


End file.
